Remembering SasukeSama
by xXAli-FanXx
Summary: Sequel to Yes, Sasuke-Sama! It's hard to love Naruto when he doesn't even remember who Sasuke is. But memory loss isn't the only problem Sasuke is going to face. No there are rivals, wills, and the obstacle of making Naruto fall in love with him all over again. If he thought it was hard the first time, he's going to be in for a surprise. As promised! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**I KNOW IT'S LATE! DON'T PATRONIZE ME; I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WORD MEANS!**

**Sooo who's ready for this sequel?!**

***cricket, cricket***

**Scott: *whispers* say something!**

**Paulo: *whispers* what do I have to say?**

**Ali: T.T I see, Well enjoy, those who care. *goes into the mushroom corner!* Hello my real friends!**

**Disclaimer: The pitiful girl is not the owner of Naruto or any characters associated with the show or manga.**

**THERE ARE GOING TO BE A NUMBER OF SIMILARITES BUT IT'S ONLY GOING TO BE FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Why do I live here if I'm just a maid? And why does the sign on my door say 'Naruto's room when he's not in Sa-" Naruto was cut as Itachi tore the paper of the door. He ripped it up into tiny pieces. "What sign?" He asked innocently as the tiny pieces of paper floated down to the floor.

"…Ok then. Why do I live here?" Naruto asked again impatiently. "And my room's like right next to the prick's room! He's gonna rape me during the night, I don't wanna lose my virginity to him!" Naruto cried in dramatic distress. Itachi mentally rolled his eyes, _it's not rape if you enjoy it and been doing it since you met. Not to mention that he's not a virgin anymore, _Itachi mused, but he wasn't going to tell him that, Sasuke would kill him, if he could though. "Kyuubi lives here." He answered. "Soooo?" Naruto dragged his word out in question. "Soooo you live here too." Itachi added and then went off in search of his cut little red head.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here's your uniform!" Itachi said with a gleeful smirk on his lips as he dropped the box into Naruto's hands. Naruto nodded and chose to ignore the demented look in his brother's boyfriend's eyes. He walked into his room and sat down on the bed he looked around, the doctor had told him that he might remember a couple of things triggered by words or objects but that he wouldn't remember everything until one thing or phrase that involved all his memories was said or shown to him. He didn't know what this word or object was and nobody was really trying to get him to remember so he guessed he hadn't really forgotten anything important.

As he thought his fingers made quick work of the wrapping around the box and he opened it and was greeted with ruffles and trims. His eyes widened and a blush spread across his tan cheeks as he picked the uniform up out of the box, then he felt light-headed and there was a big heat-beat like throb in his brain.

_It was black and white with a white apron on the front. The bottom frilled up and the shoulders were missing so the sleeves hung on his forearms. The collar was low and showed off his tan skin. There was a small frilly headband with small black crisscrosses and white frills on the edges. Itachi had even put thin fishnet stockings in the box along with black high heels that had white frills around the heel. His eye twitched as he saw how short the uniform was._

_"Naruto?" Kyuubi called in a sleepy voice. He took look at the uniform Naruto was holding as well as the accessories and his eyes widened. "Kyaaa! It's so cute! Itachi said it would be a nice uniform but I never thought it would be so pretty! GO try it on!" Kyuubi said in a girlish squeal. "Wait you knew?" Naruto asked surprised. "Of course, now go put it on; I'll drive you to work just to see Itachi and Sasuke's faces." Kyuubi said as he shoved the clothes and shoes into Naruto's arms and Naruto into his room, where he changed reluctantly. It had been thirty minutes and Naruto was still in his room. "Are you done yet?" Kyuubi yelled growing impatient. He heard the door squeak open and his eyes widen comically large._

_"Kyuubi!" Naruto whined, "It's too short!" he continued as he pulled down the hem of the skirt lower on his thighs. "Oh my god." Kyuubi said as he looked at his little brother. "SO KAWAII!" Kyuubi yelled as he grabbed his little brother and rubbed their faces together. "So adorable, ooohh, you could turn any straight man gay!"_

"Wha? That, that happened already right?" Naruto asked himself. He remembered the way the skirt hiked up and how it felt and looked, it was utterly embarrassing, so why did he get a new uniform, much more worse than his other one? This one was dark blue and white and it was much shorter. There were suspenders that held up dark blue torn leggings and high heels to match not to mention he had a little collar that was decorated with blue and white ruffles. There were spaghetti strapped and had ruffles all over the collar that dipped down showing his chest, and a tiny little white frilly apron sewn into it.

A folded piece of paper was at the bottom of the box. His eyes twitched.

_Does this bring back good memories, same rules apply, and you can't be out of uniform for any reason whatsoever. Or you will be fired? - Itachi_

"Well, I already live here; he can't really force me to wear the uniform, plus Aniki wouldn't let him put me in this." Naruto mused to himself.

_P.S. Yes I can and will force you to wear this uniform. And your brother won't do anything, he picked it out. I was going to actually pick a more modest one._

Naruto tore the defenseless paper up like Itachi had down to the sign on his door. "Sadistic Asshole." He growled under his breath he looked back at the uniform in his lap and sighed, 'can't be out of uniform for any reason whatsoever'. He mocked in his Itachi' voice.

He got up and started undressing and put the uniform on. _At least the shoes are comfortable, and the ruffles bring out my eyes…Oh god I'm turning into Kyuubi._

Naruto waddled his way out of his room and started to wonder around the house until he got to the outdoor swimming pool. The size of the pool amazed him and he failed to notice Sasuke diving off a board and into the water. His eyes caught his pale muscular form just as it entered the water gracefully. He watched as Sasuke, better known as the 'prick', got out of the pool and ruffled his hair with the towel.

_He shook his hair and droplets fell out, it surprised Naruto that Sasuke's hair was naturally in the stupid duck butt manner. He climbed out the pool and went back to the diving board, still oblivious to the fact Naruto was there. He stretched his porcelain muscles and ran a hand through his wet hair; there were droplets that sparkled all over his body._

Naruto blinked a little, another flashback. He blushed at the way he remembered Sasuke looking so…so delicious. He then blushed harder at his thoughts and shook his head to clear them. His actions caught Sasuke's attention and the young Uchiha felt the blood drip from his nose. Naruto wasn't facing him directly so he caught a glimpse of his back and he felt blood rush south of the border as he saw how short the uniform was, if Naruto leaned forwards an inch, he would have a view of everything. He was so going to pretend to drop something. His eyes scanned the uniform and widened when they landed on the small of Naruto's back. The Uchiha emblem was on the back and a small red arrow pointing downwards to Naruto's ass was made from small words that read 'THIS ASS IS SASUKE'S PROPERTY' and Sasuke loved it, so much better than the old uniform.

"What are you staring at?" Naruto asked him.

"At my do- maid." He said catching himself before his said dobe.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Naruto replied hotly. "Do you want to bend over and pose?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he saw Naruto's face turn beet read.

"You're such a perverted…" Naruto stopped looking for the right word. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Don't hurt yourself thinking dobe." Sasuke said catching himself a second to late as he let the word slip out.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled at him making Sasuke's eyes go wide and his heart thump.

"What?" Naruto asked after a while of silence and he missed the way Sasuke let out the breath he was holding. "Nothing." Sasuke said unknowingly giving Naruto a sad smile. Naruto's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. Why did seeing the teme so down and hurt, hurt _him?_ He ignored the feeling to wrap his arms around him and hold his close. He had Gaara, why would he do that?

"Umm, its okay if I leave now, you don't really need me here. Gaara and I are going to be hanging out." Naruto asked nervously for some reason, as he broke the tension between them. Sasuke's eyes narrowed but then he stopped because he knew Sabaku wouldn't try anything. Right?

"Hn." He said with a nod. "Thanks teme." Naruto called as he went back to the house. Sasuke smiled at his retreating figure, god how much he loved him.

* * *

"Come on Gaara; let's watch a movie in my room." Naruto said as he grabbed Gaara's hand. Gaara followed him but kept his eyes on their joined hands. After they got there Naruto's hand left Gaara's to go put on a movie. Naruto raised his hand to look at it, why did it suddenly feel so cold without Naruto's hand wrapped around it?

"Gaara." Naruto called and he patted the space next to him on the bed. Gaara felt himself get a little nervous, but why? He had told Sasuke he wouldn't try anything with Naruto but now he felt that he doubted himself. He ignored the tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach and sat cross-legged next to Naruto. He almost yelled out in surprise when Naruto climbed into his lap and leaned his head on his chest, sighing in content. Gaara was confused and then heard the sound of the movie beginning and remembered. This was the way Naruto and Gaara would be when they watched movies. He felt Naruto's warmth and body molding onto his and it felt so right to him. He missed this, but Naruto didn't know that, he thought that everything was like when they were together. And in a way they still were, and Gaara was starting to like that fact.

They watched the movie and Naruto stretched on Gaara's lap as he placed a hand over his mouth as he yawned. Gaara smiled at him and Naruto smiled back before he started to lean in and close his eyes. Gaara's breath hitched and he didn't move but Naruto kept leaning. He stared at the plump pink lips getting closer to his own and felt his heart start to beat quicker. _Fuck Sasuke. _Gaara thought before his hand entangled itself in Naruto's hair and their lips met roughly. He almost moaned at the familiar feeling and pushed Naruto down on the bed. His hands roamed around his body and Naruto started to moan in appreciation. Naruto then grabbed Gaara's hand when it started to go into his pants, near his ass.

"Gaara, not yet." Naruto said as he pulled away. Gaara then blinked, what did he just do?! He was heading straight for Naruto's ass, and in Naruto's mind he was still a virgin.

"Sorry." Gaara said, not only apologizing to Naruto but to Sasuke as well for getting carried away. They were interrupted by the TV flashing with Breaking News.

"Orochimaru, a convicted rapist was tortured and beaten to death during a lunch period by multiple inmates. The prisoners are under investigation. The reason behind the beating was the inmates had discovered the reason for Orochimaru's incarceration, the rape of some of his students all being minors and many more things. Tune in for the whole story at 11." The anchor said.

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction but Naruto could care less since he didn't remember who Orochimaru was and what he did to him. He yawned and pecked Gaara's lips. "Let's take a nap." He said wrapping his arms around Gaara and bringing him down next to him as he lay down. Gaara nodded and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and buried his face into the tan crook of Naruto's neck, but he stayed awake as Naruto fell asleep, just watching the person he had thrown away.

_"Naruto." Orochimaru purred and Naruto looked up into Orochimaru's beady yellow snake eyes, his face right in front of Naruto's. Orochimaru fisted his blonde hair and pulled his head back before smashing their lips together in a dry kiss. Naruto was in pure shock, mixed with disgust, and he snapped out of it as Orochimaru probed his lips with his long tongue. He pulled away harshly. "O-Orochimaru-sensei, Stop!" Naruto cried as his air was pulled harshly and his neck sucked on. Naruto pushed as against Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru pulled him close and smashed their lips together again, cutting Naruto's lip a little. His hand snaked in between them and began to knead Naruto's limp member. "St-stop! Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled as he flailed all around._

_"Yell all you want, but all teachers are gone in this wing, it'll be a miracle if they hear you." Orochimaru whispered into Naruto's ear, licking the shell. Naruto shivered in disgust and fear. "Pl-please, s-stop." Naruto begged as tears pooled in his eyes. Orochimaru chuckled, "Are you sure you want me too, this part of your body quite likes me." Orochimaru said as he kneading Naruto's growing erection._

_"No." Naruto whispered in denial as he saw that he was hard._

_"Damn, where is that Dobe?"_

_"Sasuke."_

_"Sasuke's not here."_

_"I still love you,"_

_ "Please Naruto"_

_ "Go away! I don't love you! I hate you Sasuke."_

"No, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he bolted straight up scaring Gaara a little as he did. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Gaara asked frightened and worried for him. Naruto took deep breaths and looked at Gaara not expecting him to be there, he was expecting someone with pale skin and dark hair and eyes. "I-I don't know. Did I know that guy on the news?" Naruto asked forgetting the last parts of his dream. Gaara's eyes widened a tiny bit, not wanting to show his surprise at Naruto's question. "No." He answered quickly.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Gaara, I had a dream, but I think it was more like a memory. Di-did he rape me?" Naruto asked with fear in his big blue eyes. "No." Gaara lied again. "It was a dream Naruto. You watched the news right before you went to bed, so you probably dreamt about him." He added sounded convincing.

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto answered, but a tiny bit of doubt hung in his mind. "Let's go back to sleep ok." Gaara said and he draped an arm around Naruto's small form and went back to his dreams, better dreams.

Gaara slowly got up, careful not to wake Naruto and made his way out of the room. As soon as he stepped out and closed the door behind him he was grabbed roughly by the collar of his shirt and met angry onyx eyes. He glared at Sasuke for handling him like he did. "What is it Uchiha?" He seethed. "Don't give me that crap Gaara." Sasuke growled at him, his jaw clenched after his statement.

"I told you, pretend to still be his boyfriend, not _be_ his boyfriend. He is mine, he loves me." Sasuke said as his hands tightened around the shirt. Gaara glared at him angrily and clasped the hands and ripped them off of him.

"No he doesn't. Not anymore, remember. Oh wait he doesn't remember, so as far as he knows he is my boyfriend, not yours. He loves me." Gaara said smugly.

"You can't just manipulate him like that, if you even cared about him you would set limits, do you want him to get hurt?!" Sasuke almost yelled at him.

"You have hurt him much more than I have!"

"I didn't almost rape him, I didn't cheat on him!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Neither did I, he doesn't remember any of that. I get a do over with him. I am not going to give him up this time. I still loved him, even when I was with Neji. I still love him and right now he loves me." Gaara yelled back.

"Right now" Sasuke growled. "He doesn't remember, and he's not going to because I don't want him to remember what he suffered through. But that does not mean I am going to take your manipulative bullshit lying down. He is mine. I'm his first. You can't change that even if he doesn't know it. I am the one he loves really. Not you." Sasuke said.

"So go on, try and make him yours I dare you. But I will not give up without a fight." Sasuke said and he turned away from Gaara and made his way to his room. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." He heard him growl out.

Gaara glared hard at Sasuke's back, trying to burn holes into him. _I am not going to give up on Naruto. This is my second chance and I am not going to mess it up. In his mind I'll be his first not you Uchiha. You can be sure of that. He will be all mine._

* * *

**DRAMA!**

**Paulo: Gaara is so, so, so.**

**Scott: A jerk, manipulative, an asshole, dick, prick, idiot, dumbass, annoying.**

**Paulo: MEAN!**

**Scott and Ali: Wow, you're vocabulary stupefies us every time.**

**R&R Review and see ya later! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paulo: Where have you been?!  
Ali: School.**

**Scott: Why?!**

**Ali: To learn, then pass tests, get into a good college and get my dream job.**

**Paulo and Scott: You don't need that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

**THIS IS SASUNARU, BUT THE FOLLOWING IS A BIT ITAKYUU BUT IT'S IMPORTANT.**

* * *

Kyuubi was pushed down on the couch and Itachi immediately climbed over him, straddling his boyfriend, making sure he couldn't escape. Kyuubi grabbed Itachi by the collar of his shirt and brought him down so that their noses faintly touched one another. "Someone's a horny devil." Kyuubi teased.

"And someone can't wait to comply." Itachi purred in return and crashed their lips in a mind blowing kiss. Kyuubi opened his mouth as soon as their lips touched, giving Itachi access to his favorite treat. That was the first time the phone rang. Itachi ignored it and so did Kyuubi, they were too engrossed in what they were doing to pay attention to anything else besides each other. Kyuubi fought for dominance, but knew it was a lost cause. But he didn't care; he still liked to challenge Itachi here and there. It would make his raven-haired lover oh so horny and he loved it when his lover got oh so horny. Then it struck again.

Itachi's phone kept ringing and he was trying so desperately to ignore it. Kyuubi lay under him panting on the couch, mewling in pleasure as Itachi rolled his tongue over his neck. He trailed his long fingers down to Kyuubi's jeans and he got a bucking movement from Kyuubi in appreciation. Itachi chuckled at Kyuubi's hurried movements, "Impatient aren't we, love?" He asked teasingly to his lover who glared at him for asking that question. "Hurry, Tachi!" Kyuubi whined as he brought Itachi down and nibbled on his ear lobe. Itachi groaned; how he loved it when his little love acted up and tried to take control, key word was 'tried' of course.

He popped Kyuubi's jeans open and there it was again. The dreaded ringtone that meant someone was really trying to piss Itachi off without knowing it. "Ignore it." He said as he saw Kyuubi staring at Itachi's phone on the coffee table next to them. He averted Kyuubi's attention to himself easily as he cupped Kyuubi's hardening arousal. The sudden action caught Kyuubi off guard and he bucked into Itachi's hand and moaned loudly. "Itachi!" Kyuubi cried in desperate need for more contact and friction. Itachi then leaned down and brought their clothes erections together, setting a slow and agonizing pace of friction.

"Faster, please!" Kyuubi begged and he clasped Itachi's hips in an attempt to bring him down and hard. Itachi however wanted to torture his cute little redhead so he grabbed Kyuubi's hands and pinned them above his head. "No fair!" Kyuubi complained.

Itachi chuckled and nipped at Kyuubi's ear lobe. "Are you sure, your hard cock seems to think it's very fair." Itachi purred in Kyuubi's ear making him mewl. "Ahhh, Tachi" Kyuubi cried.

"Itachi, there's someone on the phone for you and the–Seriously! Kyuubi, I sit on that couch!" Naruto yelled as he walked into the living room with the house phone in his hand. He glared at his brother who was sheepishly avoiding all eye contact with Naruto while blushing. Itachi just glared at the phone hoping that his glare would reach the person on the other line. "Who is it?" He growled out, not even moving from his current position on top of Kyuubi.

"Usui." Naruto answered and Itachi's demeanor changed completely. He got up, without complaining and then took the phone from Naruto and headed up to his room. Kyuubi and Naruto stared after him. Kyuubi had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach at seeing Itachi's facial expression.

"Who's Usui?" Naruto asked. "I don't know." Kyuubi responded him and that's what bothered him so much. He didn't know who Itachi was talking to and he was pretty sure it was another guy. Kyuubi glared at the door and Naruto noticed and sweat dropped. Jealously was practically written across Kyuubi's forehead. "Kyuubi, Itachi wouldn't cheat." Naruto said. "I know that." Kyuubi snapped and Naruto sweat dropped again before leaving the room.

Kyuubi lay back on the couch and clutched a small cushion. Itachi would never cheat on him, so how come he didn't know who Usui was? He got up and started to walk to Itachi's room and he noticed the door was closed, something Itachi never did. He pressed his ear to the door and listened quietly.

"…I haven't heard from you in years, and now you decide to call me?...What?!... I'm in a relationship…no…I can replace him, take me…consider it…yes…fine…I know that this is more important. Fine, I'll try…Friday, at 3 pm…I'll go to your house…I still remember where it is, I've been over plenty of times…I'm not an idiot, I won't let anyone know…goodbye." Itachi's voice finished. Kyuubi darted down the hallway and back to the couch. His heart was pounding from what he just hurt.

Itachi came back and sat down next to him. "Sorry, love. Let's finish what we started." Itachi said gleefully as he kissed Kyuubi passionately. Kyuubi kissed him back equally but Itachi's private conversation was stuck in his head. "Who called?" he asked as they broke apart.

"Wrong Number." Itachi lied and it made Kyuubi's heart sink. "Why'd you take so long then?" He asked looking him in the eyes, giving Itachi a last chance to tell the truth. "They wouldn't shut up." He lied again, not looking Kyuubi directly in the eyes. Kyuubi stood up. "I'm not feeling too well." Kyuubi lied. "You're lying." Itachi said and it made Kyuubi's blood boil. "Yeah, you would know!" He snapped at Itachi and then walked furiously to his room.

Itachi sat where Kyuubi had left him after his outburst. Itachi being an Uchiha connected the dots easily and figured out Kyuubi probably heard his conversation a little. He frowned. He could just go and clear everything thing up, but he couldn't. He wasn't sure if he should fix the misunderstanding between him and Kyuubi. Maybe it was better this way, after that call, he wasn't even sure if he and Kyuubi would last. Itachi was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of his little brother's voice.

"I heard Usui called, what did he want?" Sasuke asked angrily. Itachi got up and poked his little brother's forehead the same way he used to when they were younger, making his little brother's eyes go wide. "It was nothing, just new things." Itachi answered before passing his brother and going to his room, passing Kyuubi's room. The door was locked and he could hear soft sobs coming from inside. He reached for the knob but second guessed and pulled away, continuing his way to his room.

* * *

Sasuke stood there, with a blank expression on his face, something that never should happen. Every time Itachi would poke his forehead when they were younger was because something was wrong, really wrong. The last time was the day before their whole family was slaughtered. Sasuke mentally shook his head clear of those thoughts. Now that was not a trip he wanted to take down memory lane, but that didn't even matter. Something was wrong now, with Itachi, and Sasuke knew that it had to do something with that phone call with Usui earlier.

"Sasuke-sama!" Naruto's voice broke his thoughts and he saw the dobe wobbling his way to him with some cleaning products. Sasuke had asked him to clean the kitchen and Naruto was coming over to tell him that the deed was done. Sasuke noticed the way that Naruto was wobbling uncomfortable and the way his cute little nose scrunched up in a certain way. He remembered when Naruto's nose scrunched up like it was because he was in a certain amount of pain; he did it when they would have sex and when–woah not the time to be thinking about those things.

"Naruto sit down." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Just sit, maid." Sasuke ordered with a smirk. Naruto glared at his master but nonetheless mumbled his now signature catchphrase 'yes Sasuke-sama' and sat down on the loveseat next the couch. No way was he sitting in the same place where brother was getting frisky with his boyfriend.

Sasuke knelt in front of Naruto and lifted up his foot. He swiftly took of Naruto's high heel and frowned when he saw the small red impressions they were starting to make on his dobe's small foot. He flung the shoe to some random place in the room and removed the other one. Naruto was slightly blushing from embarrassment as Sasuke removed his shoes because the situation vaguely reminded him of Cinderella. He then felt Sasuke caressing his foot and slowly moving up his calf and higher. Naruto leaned closer to see what he was doing.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto asked. "Yes?" Sasuke answered. "W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked. "Nothing."

_"Naruto." He heard Sasuke groan in his ear. He blushed and turned his head to the side and saw that Sasuke wasn't behind him and then he felt soft nips at his neck. He turned to the other side and then saw Sasuke leaving open mouth kisses on his neck. "__S-Sasuke!"__ Naruto moaned. "__Yes?__" Sasuke purred against his neck. "__W-what are you doing?"__ Naruto asked. "__Nothing." __Sasuke said as he trailed his hands over Naruto's naked chest, his finger tips ghosting over Naruto's nipples. Naruto arched at the touch and pressed his back into Sasuke's clothed chest._

"Ahhh" Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke massaged his leg and because of the little fantasy he had just had. Sasuke looked up at Naruto quickly and was surprised to find his face slightly flushed and his eyes glazed over with arousal and his mouth slightly open in a silent moan. He looked so delicious; just one little taste couldn't hurt.

He leaned in, licking his lips which suddenly felt dry, and placed his hands on Naruto's thighs and spread his legs. Naruto sat there in a daze, still dizzy from his flashback which he thought was a little fantasy. Sasuke then noticed the way that Naruto seemed a little out of it and sighed. Sasuke breath tickling his lips snapped Naruto out of his aroused state and made him notice how close Sasuke's lips were to his and the fact that Sasuke was practically prying his legs open and their groins were about to meet. Sasuke smirked at seeing Naruto's face go red; Naruto even if he had forgotten Sasuke was still a lot of fun to mess around with. He pulled back and got up.

"You don't need to wear those shoes anymore. Come here, I'll lend you a pair." Sasuke offered and started to walk to his room. Naruto snapped out of his blushing face and immediately got angry.

Was Sasuke just toying with him? What was with all that invasion of personal spaces and bubbles? Naruto calmed his racing heart and just glared at the Teme's back. Then his glare softened as he remembered that little fantasy he had back there with Sasuke. It was just a fantasy right? But if it was just a fantasy, then why would he be having one about Sasuke? Didn't he love Gaara? Not only that but it felt more like a flashback as well, could it have been? What if it was? But Sasuke would tell him, right? I mean why wouldn't he?

He followed Sasuke to his room and then vaguely heard small sobs coming from his older brother's room. He was about to knock when Sasuke told him to hurry up. He glanced at his brother's closed door and continued to follow Sasuke.

Sasuke gave him pair of sneakers that matched his uniform and where a lot more comfortable than the heels. At first the heels had felt and seemed comfortable but after a while they started to make his feet hurt. He was grateful that Sasuke wasn't going to make him wear them anymore and had even loaned him a pair to wear at work. He heard a soft sob again, from his brother's room; he knew it had to do something with Itachi. But he couldn't remember the last time that Itachi had been the reason behind his brother's tears. Actually he couldn't remember a time that Kyuubi cried after meeting Itachi. (A/N: The thing with Gaara and finding out about the rape doesn't count since Naruto doesn't remember those.)

"Sasuke," He called gaining Sasuke's attention.

"Did something happen to your brother?" Naruto asked nervously.

"No." came Sasuke's monotone answer. Naruto obviously didn't believe him because he frowned and Sasuke wouldn't look him in the eyes when he answered him.

"Who was the person on the phone?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed, clearly not liking this game of '20 questions'.

"Usui." He answered simply and started to go out of his room, he was hungry. He wanted to go to the kitchen and eat something.

"I know that." Naruto snapped at him. Sasuke resisted the urge to rolls his eyes at his dobe.

"Then why are you asking me, if you already know dobe?" Sasuke asked him.

"I want to know who he is to you and Itachi." Naruto clarified. Sasuke just stared at him.

"Usui is…"

* * *

**I know it's late and short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Ali: I feel a murdering type of aura.**

**Paulo: It's coming from the fans.**

**Scott: It'll probably multiply when they read the next chapter and find out who Usui is.**

**Ali: *hint*Yeah, if I die. I want my possessions to go to…my gerbil, Ms. Mittens!**

**Ja Ne Review Please!^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ja Ne Review Please!^.^**

**Hi, I sincerely apologize for being so late. It is my fault but I really would like for those to continue to read my stories. This one is almost done I think, maybe 3-5 more chapters. **

**NOTE: Previously, there'e been like a lot of confusion of their age and school and I revised Yes Sasuke-sama and fixed all of it. So now officially, Naruto is in high school, his last year, and he is 18! Sasuke is in his first year of college, he is 19. Their schools are high school and college. There like a string of buildings. Naruto's major studies are in architecture and Sasuke's is psychology. High school and college are connected in this story, it's weird I know. Just roll with it. Again I apologize on my part. Oh and I just changed Kyuubi and Itachi's age to 23,24. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. At all. Seriously, I don't.**

* * *

_Last time:_

"_Who was the person on the phone?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed, clearly not liking this game of '20 questions'. _

"_Usui." He answered simply and started to go out of his room, he was hungry. He wanted to go to the kitchen and eat something. _

"_I know that." Naruto snapped at him. Sasuke resisted the urge to rolls his eyes at his dobe. _

"_Then why are you asking me, if you already know dobe?" Sasuke asked him. _

"_I want to know who he is to you and Itachi." Naruto clarified. Sasuke just stared at him. _

"_Usui is…"_

* * *

"…an acquaintance okay?" Sasuke said not really wanting to tell Naruto anything. Usui was someone that Naruto never knew, not even when he had his memories. It wasn't like knowing Usui would hurt Naruto or anything like that. It was just that Usui wasn't exactly Sasuke's or Itachi's favorite person. Okay so they hated him. When their parents died, he had almost separated Sasuke from Itachi. Not to mention the idiot had kept countless secrets from them after their parents' death. Sasuke could only imagine what secret he was going to tell Itachi this time.

"Seriously, an acquaintence? You expect me to believe that?" Naruto asked frustrated. He wanted to know who this Usui person was and how exactly he had started to wedge a hole into Itachi and his brother's relationship.

"Being the dobe you are, yes I do" Sasuke answered with a smirk.

"And you being the teme you are, are just going to lie to me, aren't you?" Naruto bit back angrily, not in the mood for Sasuke's little toying games.

"What else are you gonna lie to me about?" He growled out and made Sasuke freeze in his place. Naruto blinked, where had that come from? His eyes roamed over the way that Sasuke's entire body tensed. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out what that meant. "You're hiding something from me." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto could feel his blood start to boil with anger, but something inside him calmed him down just a little. The thought, that Sasuke wouldn't lie to him unless it was to protect him. That he could trust Sasuke, with more than just this, he could trust him with his life. But the trust didn't change the fact that he was angry that he was keeping something from him, and at the moment that anger was overriding the trust.

"Don't act like an idiot! Aren't I supposed to be the dobe here? What are you hiding from me?" Naruto asked furiously.

"I'm not lying to you." Sasuke said honestly, he wasn't lying to him.

"But you're obviously hiding something from me!" Naruto cried. Sasuke didn't deny it, he wasn't going to lie to Naruto, but that didn't mean he was going to tell him the truth either.

"I'm going to find out what it is Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke just looked back at him, his eyes wiped clean of emotion like his face. Yet, Naruto saw the flicker of worry flicker over his features. Then, Sasuke just smirked. "Good luck with that dobe." He said, and he ruffled Naruto's golden spikes.

To Naruto, the touch made shivers travel down his spine, and for some reason blood rush south. He blushed bright red which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. "Are you alright dobe?"

'I'm fine, teme. Thanks for the shoes. I g-gotta go." Naruto said. _Crap_, he thought,_ I stuttered like a fucking girl. _He rushed out of the room like hell was at his heels, leaving Sasuke to wonder what the hell was wrong with his dobe at the moment.

Naruto speed walked through the hallways and slowed to a walk just clearing his head and he roamed around the house aimlessly. Why would his body react to Sasuke's touch like that? He didn't like Sasuke, at all. Not one bit, but he didn't hate him either, though it did irk him to no end that Sasuke was hiding something from him.

Shouldn't his body only react like that to the person he loved?

Gaara that was the person he loved. So why was his body acting so strangely?

He came to a stop when he felt his phone vibrating in the small pocket his uniform provided. "Hello?" He said into the phone. "Naruto, where are you?"A voice asked him, He immediately recognized his best friend's voice. "Kiba? What are you talking about?" He asked confused. Where did his dog-loving best friend think he was? Didn't he know that he was working as a maid for the teme?

"Dude! Our first class is about to start, where are you?" Kiba asked. Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered. After he came out of his coma, his teachers had all just given him a few, and by a few he meant a lot, of make-up work to do and that he had to return to school on Monday. Which was today. "Wait, but Sasuke doesn't have classes." Naruto said. "Well Sasuke goes to the psychology wing, not our wing."

"Sasuke goes to our school? I thought he just didn't have classes." Naruto said surprised. Well it wasn't like he usually walked through that wing of the school so he wouldn't even really know. "I don't care bout his classes dammit! Naruto just hurry your ass over here!" Kiba growled into the phone, stopping the tangent from growing and hung up.

Naruto ran to his room, throwing on his uniform quickly and grabbing his bafg which weighed a ton from all the finished make-up work. He ran down the hall and stairs and then paused. "How was he going to get to his classes? He didn't have a car! Gaara usually drove him but since they shared most of their classes, he was probably already at the building. He wanted to rip his hair out for just forgetting that one little piece of information. He was going to be late for his first day back at school,

"Dobe!" Naruto's head flew to the side and his beautiful blue eyes met black ones. "Need a ride?" Sasuke asked as he smirked oh so sexily. Naruto's face split into a huge smile and he was running towards Sasuke's car, he didn't know exactly what had gotten over him but he only noticed what he was doing exactly when his lips met Sasuke's.

Sasuke just stood there dumbfounded as Naruto's warm lips melted against his and all too soon it was over. "Oh gosh, sorry! You know…it was just that I was uh very grateful. That, let's just pretend that that didn't happen." Naruto said as he slipped into the passenger seat of Sasuke's car.

Sasuke's heart broke just a little at hearing Naruto say that but he got over it quickly. The only thing he would need to do was make Naruto grateful again. The car rides was silent while Naruto kept thinking over and over how he kissed Sasuke and was so stupid for doing it.

Sasuke on the other hand was thinking about how he had first acted with Naruto. He had played with him, mostly just for the fun of it and seeing it he could get him angry enough to do something stupid. But then later it was to just get any reaction from him. Could he do that again? It was fun and not to mention, he was pretty sure that somewhere along the lines Naruto liked it and that was part of the reason he fell in love with him. Yeah maybe it was considered very pricky of him to act this way but Sasuke didn't care.

They slowed to a stop as Sasuke parked his car and Naruto rushed out. "You're forgetting something!" Sasuke called as Naruto stopped and turned around. Sasuke stopped in front of him. "What do you say?" He teased. "Thanks." Naruto muttered, he was going to be late. Sasuke quirked an elegant eyebrow, Naruto knew that that meant he wanted more than just a 'thanks'. "Thank you, Sasuke-sama." He said through clenched teeth. "I'll walk you to class." Sasuke then decided out loud and put a hand on the small of Naruto's back and led him through the building. Naruto was trying to keep the blushing down as he felt Sasuke's hand on him.

"I didn't know you used to go to my high school." Naruto said as they walked through the halls of the high school. "You mean my high school." Sasuke said, immediately remembering the déjà vu moment. "Nuhu." Naruto said stubbornly. "I'm not explaining this again." Sasuke said then regretted his words as Naruto's nose scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, you explained this to me already? When? Did I forget it?"Naruto began asking, stopping in his steps and turning to Sasuke who just wanted him to keep walking, the classroom was right next to them.

"Yeah but it was nothing." Sasuke lied through his teeth not wanting to tell Naruto how that lead to a discussion about Gaara raping him. "You're lying to me." Naruto says and Sasuke questioned him with a quirked eyebrow. "The corner of your mouth twitches right here when you lie." Naruto said as he gently ran his thumb across the corner of Sasuke's mouth. "Really now?" Sasuke asked as he leaned a little closer. "Yeah."Naruto half said, half whispered. "About what?" Sasuke asked, slowly bringing his hand that had rested on the small of Naruto's back around his waist and pulling him closer. "Umm, I don't remember." Naruto said sheepishly, before locking eyes with Sasuke and smashing his lips on his for the second time that day.

Sasuke had Naruto pressed against the wall of the hall way within a split second. He ran his tongue over Naruto's lips and groaning softly when Naruto immediately answered. He was relishing every moment of the kiss.

Naruto on the other hand was malfunctioning. Why in the world was he kissing Sasuke for the second time, and only knowing him for a while. Well, maybe he had known him longer but he only remembered knowing him for a couple of weeks and that's it. Not to mention that most of the time that he was around Sasuke his heart clenched uncomfortably with hate. Right? It was hate that made his heart feel like that because it couldn't be love since he loved Gaara. Oh my gosh Gaara.

Sasuke interlocked their hands and suddenly the tongue and the teeth stopped and it was just a sweet lingering kiss. The intimacy of the moment was what stopped Naruto's heart and made him push him away.

"Wow, that…also didn't happen." Naruto said blushing. "Whatever you say." Sasuke said before taking Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth and sucking gently. "Mmm." Naruto moaned and Sasuke pulled away before he stepped in front of the classroom door.

Sasuke opened the door and the two stepped into the class. "Thank you Mr. Uchiha for bringing my student." The teacher, Anko, said. Naruto blushed a little more, "No problem." Sasuke replied smoothly as his eyes roamed around the room. His onyx eyes meet light green ones and he smirked as he saw the eyes narrow. He leant down and put his lips right next to Naruto's ear, his breath fanning him slightly. "Your very welcome, Naruto" Sasuke said rolling his name on his tongue, never breaking contact with his rival. Naruto blushed even harder if possible before whacking Sasuke on the arm and pushing him away. "Go to your own classes you perverted teme!" He told him. Sasuke only smirked before leaving.

Naruto took an empty seat next to Gaara and sighed as he began to take out a new binder with fresh loose-leaf and a pen. "Why were you with that prick?" Gaara asked as the teacher turned her back to them to right down notes. "He gave me a ride." Naruto said simply as it was the most natural thing in the world, trying so desperately to sound calm and natural. He wasn't going to let Gaara know about their two little incident. "You could've called me." Gaara said sliding his hand over Naruto's. "I didn't wanna trouble you." Naruto said to him giving him one of his sheepish grins.

"Ahem! Naruto this is your first day back, but we're already two months into the year. You have a lot to catch up on. Don't get distracted." Anko said as she caught the way the two boys were looking at each other and not paying attention to her lesson. "Okay." Naruto muttered back but didn't slide his hand out from under Gaara's.

The rest of the day went uneventful until Naruto found himself sitting with Gaara, Sasuke, Karin, Kiba, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru. Of course, he was between the two guys who were glaring at each other like their lives depended on it. Karin was trying desperately to gain Sasuke's attention while Kiba flirted with Hinata non-stop making the poor shy girl blush beet red. Then there was Neji and Shikamaru who were smart enough to notice that there was quite an interesting show going on between the two jealous boys and an oblivious Naruto, who was trying desperately to just act normal with Sasuke and Gaara together. He was just going to forget his two little cheating moments and get on with life.

"I want some juice." Naruto muttered to himself as he eyed a person randomly passing by with a juice box. "Here have mine." Gaara said as he handed Naruto his juice box. "Naruto won't want that." Sasuke said taking the 'offensive' juice box and flinging it somewhere else. "Here have mine." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto his juice box.

"Umm, okay?" Naruto said confused as he took the juice box.

"Don't take that he probably poisoned it." Gaara said as he ripped the poor juice box out of Naruto's hand. Sasuke glared at the red-head. "Why would I do that?" He growled out. "I don't know, you tell me." Gaara retorted.

"Thanks Neji." Naruto said as he took a sip from the third new juice box. Gaara and Sasuke both turned to him glaring at the small box in his hands. "Why are you drinking that?!" They both yelled. "Cause you guys kept flinging my juice boxes all over the place. You see that," Naruto asked as he pointed to where one of the juice boxes had landed, next to it was a small bird getting up. "you hit that bird!" Naruto said as he downed his juice and then threw the box into the trash.

"Well that's not my fault." Sasuke said as he held his head high.

"It's not mine either." Gaara growled out. Naruto then started lecturing them both, while the two gloomy boys glared at each other.

"They're idiots." Shikamaru said.

"Gaara's an idiot." Neji said angrily, still not over the fact that the red-head hadn't gone after him and still had actual feelings for Naruto. "He's a jerk," He added. "Who loves Naruto." Shikamaru added. "Shut up." Neji said. "If he loved someone else, then he wasn't yours in the first place. Maybe he's just blinded, when you two were together he really did look like he loved you." Shikamaru said as he eyes the red head who was currently glaring at Sasuke who was smirking at him.

"But,-" "But nothing, everything's going to play out, sooner or later. Watch." Shikamaru said and Neji just remained quiet, hoping that everything would play out, sooner hopefully.

* * *

**How was that?! Was it worth the stupidly long wait? Probably not.**

**Well please review! Ja ne everyone! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, I hope you guys liked the last chapter and that these next two will satisfy your hunger. So on with the-**

**Paulo: HI!**

**Scott: Hello.**

**Ali: I'm trying to start the story. **

**Paulo: Too bad, we didn't even make an appearance in the last chapter! So suck it!**

**Ali: Scott!**

**Scott: I apologize for my boyfriend, though you should have let him appear on the last chapter.**

**Paulo: I love you all! Who missed me?! Raise your hands!**

***a crowd of people raise their hands***

**Ali: I hope you feel loved.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or he would be locked in my closet, along with Sasuke, Kiba, and Itachi.**

* * *

Kyuubi had spent the past two days locked in his room, the first night he was devoted to crying while the next day he just stared blankly around his room. He stared at the calendar noticing the day and he suddenly felt the urge to go out and smack Itachi across the face. He got up and walked down stairs, "It's Friday." Kyuubi said as he walked into the living room where Itachi and Sasuke were watching TV and Naruto was cleaning around them. They all turned to him; Naruto gave him a confused face while Sasuke was stoic although he was just as confused. Itachi just slightly glared, not at Kyuubi in particular but at his words. "So, what does it matter Aniki?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi promptly ignored his little brother.

"When are you leaving?" Kyuubi asked Itachi. Itachi remained aloof as he answered, "In half an hour."

"Are you going to tell me who he is?" Kyuubi asked, the hurt in his voice was clear to anyone. "He's not an old boyfriend, if that's what you're referring to." Itachi said. Sasuke then realized who they were talking about. "Then who is he?" Kyuubi said, he's voice rising a little big higher. Sasuke was now looking at his brother, wondering why he didn't tell him he was meeting with Usui. "He's an old…acquaintance."

Naruto immediately glared at Itachi and then Sasuke for the use of the same word. Sasuke only ignored him though which bugged Naruto.

"Then why did you lie to me about him?" Kyuubi asked hurt, "You never lie to me." Tears were practically glistening in his eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at Itachi, he was his little brother, he had long before learned how to read him. And right now Itachi was doing everything he could to stop himself from standing up and running to his lover.

"I," Itachi paused. "I think we should stop." Sasuke's eyes narrowed while Naruto dropped his cleaning supplies and Kyuubi just stood there with his mouth hanging open in shock and the tears starting to overflow. "Why?" He asked, his voice cracking with hurt and betrayal.

"I'm sorry, I just- I don't love you anymore." Itachi said and everybody in the room felt their heart break a little. Itachi had said the same words Naruto had said to Sasuke, and Naruto felt so sad for his brother, but behind that there was this unbelievable hurt from those words. This sense that he had caused someone so much pain. Itachi's heart was burning and you could forget het butterflies in his stomach, there were bees. He wanted to bury his hand in Kyuubi's hair and his other hand to bring him closer and just hold him and tell him it was all a joke, a sick joke. But it wasn't. Kyuubi was the same, wanting everything to be a joke. His heart felt like it had been thrown into a chipper.

"You're lying!" He said trying to ignore the stupid hurt feelings in the pit of his stomach. "No, I'm not." Itachi said, playing cold and uncaring. "Get over it." He added for good measure. That would probably get Kyuubi to forget him and get on with his life. He didn't want the person he loved to remain so broken. He should be the only one to feel broken.

"You asshole! I gave you everything, you were my first everything! I, I loved you with all my heart! I still do! You break up with me like this and tell me to get over it?! What the fuck is wrong with you? I love you, I really do. But right now I could learn to loathe you!" Kyuubi yelled walking up to Itachi and punching him hard across the jaw, definitely leaving a newly forming bruise, hard enough to knock him off his feet. He ran out of the living room and anyone with half a brain could tell he locked himself in his room and was crying his heart out.

"You bastard! Why would you do that to my brother?" Naruto then yelled at Itachi he was getting ready to punch him as well when Sasuke grabbed his arm roughly. "You know he deserves it!" Naruto growled out. "He probably does, but he's going through a lot, don't hit him." Sasuke said as he still held Naruto's wrist in his hand tightly. "_He's_ the one that's going through something?" Naruto asked angrily.

Sasuke wanted to yell at Naruto that he out of everyone should know how Itachi felt but he didn't. Instead he said, "I know how he feels, he's being forced to let go of someone he doesn't want to let go of. Just go. Please." Sasuke said letting go of Naruto's wrist and got down to help his brother. Naruto stared at Sasuke before leaving in search of his brother.

"Why are you meeting with Usui?" Sasuke asked as soon as Naruto left the room.

"There's a problem, but it's none of your concern." Itachi said. "Itachi, you are not going to lie to me. I am not a child. Why are you meeting with Usui?" Sasuke growled out.

"Father's will." Itachi answered after a period of silence. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What about it?" He asked. "That's what I'm going to figure out." Itachi said before getting up and dusting himself off. "Why did you break up with Kyuubi like that? You love him, what does father's will have anything to do with this?" Sasuke asked angry and confused.

"Sasuke, I'm getting married." Itachi said.

* * *

**I got you good! I really wanted to leave it there but I will never torture my fans like that.**

* * *

"What, to whom?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know yet, I have things to discuss with Usui. That's why I broke up with Kyuubi." Itachi said.

"Isn't there a loop hole?" Sasuke asked. "No, there isn't." Itachi replied sadly. "I'm coming with you." Sasuke said looking at his watch and remembering that Itachi said he would leave in 30 minutes. "No you're not." Itachi said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "But its father's will, _our_ father." Sasuke growled out, blocking the doorway that led out of the living room.

"But I'm the one that's getting married. Now, excuse me. I have a meeting I have to attend." Itachi said before giving Sasuke one more glance that told him that he had better stay put. Sasuke reluctantly nodded before letting Itachi pass and he went out the door.

He closed the door quietly and walked to his car. He got in and jammed his key into the ignition, twisting it around and making the car rumble to life. He took and deep breath and he immediately regretted it. His car smelled like Kyuubi because Itachi was always driving around with him. They'd even just relax in the back seat. Everything, all the seats, smelled like him. He looked up through his windshield and he saw Kyuubi sitting near the window crying his heart out. That was the last straw. Itachi leaned his head against the steering wheel and bit his lip hard trying to keep the sobs down. Yes, the great Itachi was crying. Could you blame him? He lost the person he loved and was going to get married to some ditzy girl he didn't even know.

He bit his lip harder trying to get the pain to stop him from crying. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and just put his stoic mask back in place. He pulled out of the driveway and zipped down the streets. By the time he arrived at a large glamorous house he was as stoic as ever, you wouldn't believe he was sobbing his eyes out just minutes before. He parked his car in the drive way of the house and didn't bother knocking on the door; he simply entered the house like it was one of his own.

He made his way to the living room and found a man with straight black hair, grey eyes, and a fresh shave sitting on the couch. He was wearing a grey suit and his legs were crossed while they held a laptop and some papers. Next to him was a large yellow envelope, it was open and his hand was resting on top of it while the other typed away. He looked up and his grey eyes met cold detached onyx ones, "Ahh, Itachi right on time, but what else should I expect from Fugaku's eldest son. How are you?" A smooth voice asked.

"Cut the crap; just tell me all the details of my father's will." Itachi said coldly, his voice laced with impatience.

"Still the same old Itachi Uchiha. Alright then, where should I start?" Usui asked, knowing he was pushing Itachi's buttons. "The beginning would be nice, don't you think?" Itachi said back, the annoyance clear in his voice as he took a seat across Usui.

"Alright then." Usui said smirking as he watched Itachi's body tense and his eyes narrow ever so slightly. He wasn't a bad guy really. He just liked to toy with people. He was one of those lawyers after all. The ones that liked having the power to make others squirm in their seat for information they wanted. They loved having that control over that one person. Usui loved it even more when it was Itachi. The powerful son of Fugaku Uchiha, the heir to the Uchiha Corporation, the coldest person on the planet. Yet before Usui he was just another little puppet, until Itachi found a way to weasel the information out of him and find the loop hole. However, today Itachi wasn't going to win this time. There were only two options and he was fairly sure Itachi didn't like either. And best part, no loopholes whatsoever.

"I'll read you your father's statement."Usui said as he dug into the envelope and pulled out a crisp and clean sheet of paper that was contained his father's will and all of the approved stamps and signatures. He watched with satisfaction as Itachi leaned just a little further forward as if to hear him better.

"'My company will be passed down to my sons, each getting a half. However, my youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha, must be married when he turns 20. If this does not occur then their half of the company shall diminish and be sold to another company.'" Itachi's eyes narrowed as he heard the last sentence. The company was all they had left from their parents; the money was what kept them alive with food and everything else. Losing half of that wouldn't work for Itachi.

"'However, my eldest son, Itachi can take Sasuke's place in marriage if he wishes. Whichever one decides to marry shall marry a woman from a rival company and merge together.'" Itachi almost growled as Usui finished reading the part that pertained to the marriage affair in his father's will. Damn his father, having power over him even when the man was six feet under. His father damn well knew that his sons weren't really fond of the female population, except for Sasuke who could tolerate them for a fucking but Itachi couldn't.

Itachi signed before getting up and heading for the door. "Pleasure doing business with you Itachi, remember I need a marriage contract/company merging contract by Sasuke's 20th birthday, sighed by a future Mrs. Uchiha and either you or Sasuke." Usui called as Itachi opened the door.

"I got it." Itachi growled out before slamming the door and walking to his car angrily.

When their parents died he promised himself he would take care of Sasuke. That meant watching over him, protecting him, and putting his happiness over his own. Right now, Sasuke was trying to get Naruto back; he was in love with someone else. He couldn't force his little brother into a marriage. He'd just have to get over the fact that he would have to spend the rest of his life with a bimbo and wouldn't be able to be with Kyuubi anymore.

He drives back home and gets out of the car. He immediately notices Sasuke leaning against the front doors. "Where you waiting for me?" Itachi asks as he walks past him and opens the door. He hears Sasuke sigh with irritation before he answers. "No, I'm waiting for some friend chicken, what do you think Itachi?" Sasuke said, the sarcasm practically dripping from his words.

"I think fried chicken is bad for your health." Itachi says toying with his little brother. The day's been so stressful; he just needs a little levity.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled his name. "Yes, little brother?" Itachi asked overly sweet.

"What did Usui say?" Sasuke asked.

"He read me father's will." Itachi said sighing a little. He wasn't going to tell Sasuke that he wasn't taking his place in the marriage deal because he knew how he would react. Sasuke would probably take back his place in the marriage and long after Naruto. He wasn't going to spoil his little brother's happiness.

"There are no loopholes; if I don't get married then we lose half the company." Itachi explained.

"Half?!" Sasuke asked surprised. Uchiha Corps. was a huge company, losing half would incredibly hurt them. Itachi nodded at his brother's question.

"Don't worry; I'll do what I have to do." Itachi said as they walked into the living room. Itachi's eyes were immediately greeted by the sight of Kyuubi with two suitcases. "Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes narrowed angrily at the bags.

"I'm leaving; I'll be staying at a friend's house until I can find an apartment. Naruto's staying here because of his job but I am definitely leaving." Kyuubi said making Itachi's eyes narrow while Sasuke's sadden in pity for his brother and his boyfriend. He left the room, feeling that his brother needed to be alone with Kyuubi

"You can't leave." Itachi said. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at the angry tone of Itachi's voice but then he heard the hurt tone that lay under it and his eyes widened. "I can, Itachi, and I am." Kyuubi said. He pulled on his suit cases and made his way to the front door. Itachi had followed him there.

"Goodbye Itachi." Kyuubi said and then took Itachi by surprise as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and molded their lips together. Itachi immediately kissed him back, so much raw emotion in one kiss and a short one too because soon after Itachi responded Kyuubi pulled away.

He looked at Itachi with longing. His eyes were telling him 'you can still stop me'. "No, I can't." Itachi said. "Yes, you could've Itachi." Kyuubi said before walking out the door and closing it behind him leaving Itachi in the house.

* * *

**OMG so sad! It's 2:20 am. Please be grateful! Never mind I still have a chapter to go sorry but hw seemed to be harder to do than I thought it would be. Anyways, I love you all. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please Review to let me know what you think and if you're still reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy, I'm back. I got up bright and early to start this chapter so yay!**

**Paulo: Dear Abi, you are scary.**

**Scott: Paulo, that name will not be mentioned anymore.**

**You guys are such chickens, Abi isn't scary, she's just weird. Hi Abi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**I HAVEN'T HAD MANY REVIEWS OR VIEWS FOR THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS, SO I GUESS YOU GUYS AREN'T SO INTERESTED IN THE STORY ANYMORE. BUT WHATEVER, IT'S MY FAULT.**

* * *

Naruto couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke, not in the romantic sense either, well okay maybe just a little. First he had hated the raven's guts but then he had grown used to him and didn't really mind him. Then like an idiot, Naruto managed to kiss him twice in one day. Not to mention those kisses woke up hundreds of butterflies in his stomach, yet Gaara's kisses didn't even make him tingly. Did this make him a bad person? To get all worked up about a kiss from someone he hadn't know for too long instead of his own boyfriend's kisses.

And then there was the matter with Itachi that had happened a few days ago. The hurt look in Sasuke's eyes when he told him to leave them alone irked him. Those words were still circling his head, _I know how he feels, he's being forced to let go of someone he doesn't want to let go of._ How would Sasuke know how Itachi felt? Did he really love someone before and have to let go of them? Who did Sasuke love? The fact that Naruto didn't know who was so important to Sasuke was killing him. He didn't want Sasuke to have someone he still loved. _Sasuke doesn't need that person, he has me._

The textbooks that Naruto had been carrying to his room all fell out of Naruto's hands. Did he really just think that? Was he really jealous of someone he didn't know, just because Sasuke loved them? No, no, no this couldn't be happening. He was in love with Gaara. Gaa-ra! The pale re-head with green eyes! Not some ivory-skinned raven with deep onyx eyes that you could drown in and lips so unexpectedly soft— this was not good. _Okay breathe Naruto, breathe. I'll ya gotta do is stay away from him. That shouldn't be too hard. _Naruto thought. Just as the thought was completed a hand on his shoulder appeared. He turned and his eyes met Sasuke's.

"Dobe, what are you doing standing in the middle of the hall?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto stared at him for a bit before he ran in the opposite direction. "Oi! Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled after him, he was about to follow the blonde before a hand grabbed him around the wrist.

"Sasuke," Itachi said gaining Sasuke's attention. His brother hadn't really talked all that much during the past few days. His break-up with Kyuubi really hurt him.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked turning to fully face his brother. "I need you to attend a ball with me. I know I'm the one getting married but if you go I won't be left alone to fend for myself. I'm going to find a suitable girl to marry. Will you come? I know you're after Naruto but this doesn't mean anything. You can give me an answer later. I'll be going tonight at 8." Itachi said, leaving Sasuke surprised at how much he had said. He nodded his head and Itachi let go of his wrist. He wasn't sure that he could go; wouldn't it still be like betraying Naruto's trust? He'd give his answer to Itachi later; right now he wanted to go find his blonde dobe.

He kept going in the direction he saw Naruto run off in and found the dobe leaning against the closed door, clutching at his chest slightly, panting and a little flushed. Naruto clearly didn't know Sasuke was in the same room because he had yet to run away again.

"Naruto."

Sasuke calling Naruto's name rang throughout the room. Naruto turned and blushed a little harder at seeing Sasuke standing there, looking so intently at him. "Y-yes?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit. "Why are you avoiding me?" He asked him, circling him and getting closer.

"I'm not." Naruto lied. Sasuke smirked, "You're lying. When _you_ lie, you're eyebrow right here creases just a smudge." Sasuke said cupping his face in his hand. "Really? I hadn't noticed, well thank you for pointing that out to me Sasuke. I'll be going now." Naruto said as he inched away from Sasuke.

"What time is it?" Sasuke suddenly asked him. Naruto gave him a weird look before his eyes darted around the room in search of a clock. He found one and read the time. "It's 12:45." He answered. "When does your shift start?" He asked another question. "12:30." Naruto answered.

"Okay, today you won't be doing any house work. We're going the amusement park. You are my maid, you can't object." Sasuke declared. Naruto's mouth dropped, was this like a date? "But, that's not what normal maids do!" He whined. "But you're not just any maid are you? You're my maid, Naruto." Sasuke told him and Naruto could feel the butterflies start to flutter again.

"I love Gaara." Naruto said suddenly, like he was trying to convince himself rather than Sasuke who narrowed his eyes at his words. "I never said you didn't." He answered.

"Those kisses, those were mistakes. I'm not a cheater, I can't stand cheaters. You can't try anything on this, this…" Naruto paused, trying to find the right word to describe whatever this thing was. "Date." Sasuke offered smirking. "It's not a date." Naruto growled out. "Then what is it?" Sasuke asked. "It's just a meeting, okay, a professional employee to boss meeting." Naruto said as the thought entered his mind. "At an amusement park?" Sasuke asked.

"You're not helping." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke slightly.

"I'm not trying to." Sasuke said back playfully. "Gosh, you're such a teme." Naruto huffed, his bottom lip jutting out just enough to catch Sasuke's attention. "And you're a dobe, now that we've established that, go get ready. I'll give you 10 minutes." Sasuke said before he left Naruto alone.

_How in fucking hell am I supposed to avoid him when I have to go on a forced date with him?! _Naruto thought angrily. He was supposed to stay the hell away from the guy that was making his heart explode with a mere glance, not try and date him while dating Gaara. Gaara. Maybe he should tell Gaara. He was his boyfriend after all, he had the right to now and Naruto could reassure him that it wasn't a date. He hurried to his room and changed into some faded jeans and through on a light orange hoodie. It was simple, he just casually threw them on but they still made him look sexy as fuck.

He looked around for his phone and when he found it, he sent Gaara a simple text. "I'll be with Sasuke, it's not anything like _that_" was what the text read. Naruto knew that Gaara had a Saturday lecture to attend so it wouldn't even really matter. By the time Gaara read the text, Naruto and Sasuke would probably be home.

Naruto walked out of his room in search of Sasuke and found him waiting by the doorway. He was dressed in dark jeans and a blue t-shirt with a black sweater over it, and Naruto suddenly felt his mouth become dry as his eyes roamed over Sasuke's body. His sweater was open, letting Naruto catch a glimpse at how the shirt clung to Sasuke's perfectly chiseled abdomen. Forget his mouth being dry, it was now watering.

"I see you like the outfit I have on." Sasuke's voice had a hind of teasing in it. Naruto knew there was something else coming and before he could back away, out of Sasuke's reach, he felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him flush against another body. "Would you like to see me without it?" He heard Sasuke whisper against his ear, his hot breath fanning him and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "I'd rather not." Naruto said chuckling nervously as he planted his hands on Sasuke's chest and pushed himself away from the older man. He suddenly felt a little hot and bothered.

Sasuke smirked at seeing the way Naruto's cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Suit yourself," he paused, "How bout you take yours off." He then suggested.

"How about, we both keep our clothes on." Naruto said glaring slightly at the man. "Fine, but trust me you're not going to feel that way at the end of this day." Sasuke teased.

"And you, teme, can trust me when I say that you're going to be very disappointed." Naruto said as he completely pushed himself off of Sasuke. "Let's just get this over with." Naruto grumbled as he walked down the stairs and to the door. "Alright." Sasuke said as he followed Naruto out the door, watching as the blonde's ass swayed unconsciously, almost annoyed.

They got into the car but and Sasuke twisted the key in the ignition. He felt the car purr and rumble with delight.

Before driving, Sasuke popped a small white box open, lit his lighter and placed a small white cylinder to his lips. He lit the small role and Naruto was entranced by the quick process. Sasuke then put the small white box away and began to pull out of the driveway and drive, his window was rolled all the way down to let the smoke leave the car.

"You smoke?" Naruto asked curiously as they zipped down the street. Sasuke nodded with his signature grunt then taking a long breath of the bitter and tangy smoke. "Why?" Naruto then asked, "I mean, everyone starts to smoke for a reason. It's either stress or anger. Are you stressed or something?" Naruto added after he got no response from Sasuke who kept his eyes glued to the road.

"Is it because you had to let go of the person you loved?" Naruto asked.

The question caught Sasuke off guard, his hands faltered slightly and the car swerved a little. Car horns blared but Sasuke ignored them as he regained his composure.

"Yeah." He answered after a short period of silence.

"What was she like?" Naruto asked slightly hitting himself on the head for asking a question that he, for some reason, wouldn't like to know the answer to.

"_He_'s hyper, fun, caring, has the deepest eyes I've ever seen. He can be annoying at times but god, I love him so much." Sasuke said, his lips twitching into a smile while staring at Naruto through the rear view mirror. Naruto's heart skipped a beat at hearing Sasuke description of the person. Then he noticed how Sasuke had said 'love' instead of 'loved' as in he was still in love with this person. It wasn't even a little love or a fading love because anyone could see the strong sense of love that Sasuke had in his eyes when he described this guy. This one person was able to make Sasuke show so much emotion. He could only remember making Sasuke feel slight anger or frustration and maybe a little bit of lust. However this other guy made him feel love, happiness, joy all of these wonderful emotions. Why couldn't he be the guy Sasuke loved?

His eyes widened in realization to what he just said.

"We're here." Sasuke said snapping Naruto out of his realization. "Alright." Naruto said as he undid his seat belt and climbed out of the car. Naruto sounded like he was a child told he wasn't allowed to have a cookie: plain disappointment. It made Sasuke suspicious. Why was Naruto so disappointed, he was pretty sure he had given more than enough clues as to describing him in an obvious manner? Was Naruto disappointed that Sasuke loved him?

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." Naruto said and Sasuke restrained from showing any sadness in his eyes at hearing Naruto wanting to finish this so quickly. They walked to the entrance and Sasuke ordered their tickets. He was glad he had chosen an amusement park for their date, err, meeting. Naruto's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at seeing all the rides and they widened when they landed on 'Tower of Terror'.

"Let's go on that one! Come on!" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke's hand and dragged him into the line. Sasuke stared up at the ride and watched as it slowing rose and then zipped back down with the speed of light. "Are you sure you want to ride this thing Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Hell yeah! Why are you scared?" Naruto teased poking his tongue out at Sasuke and wiggling his finger in front of his face. "I'm not scared, dobe. I'm just not ecstatic about it.' Sasuke said eyeing the way Naruto's pink tongue poked through his equally pink lips. "You'll be fine you big chicken!" Naruto said.

"I'm not scared, I only—"

"I'll be with you." Naruto interrupted Sasuke and linked their hands together. At that moment they were called in for the ride. Sasuke would be lying if he said that his heart hadn't skipped a beat at hearing Naruto say those words to him. He began to wonder if Naruto was falling for him again or if he was maybe remembering the feelings he had for him.

They walked into the large elevator like cart and sat next to each other while everyone else filed in. The large bars that secured them descended over their chests. Sasuke felt the elevator contraption start to rise and he felt Naruto squeeze his hand. He turned his head as much as he could with the contraption limiting his movement and almost burst out in laughter at Naruto's expression.

"Are you sure you're not the one that's scared, dobe?" Sasuke asked over the sound of gears of the machine starting to turn. "Shut up teme!" Naruto exclaimed just as the car stopped. Sasuke knew that meant the drop was about to come to a stop. Naruto knew too and you could tell by the terrified expression on his face and the way he was squeezing the life out of Sasuke's hand. Then they dropped and Naruto was screaming while Sasuke just slightly bit his lip.

"Oh my gosh!" Naruto exclaimed as the ride finally ended. "You were so scared." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto's excited expression.

"Was not." Naruto argued. They bickered back and forth and riding multiple rides where neither would let go of the other's hand. They ate the basic food you'd find in an amusement park and were currently on their last ride, the Ferris wheel. The cart was small. It had opposite seats but Naruot and Sasuke's knees bumped together.

The sun was setting and it was simply a breath-taking sight. "Wow, it's so beautiful." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled a little. The setting rays of the sun were hitting Naruto's golden locks perfectly. The sunset was reflected in Naruto's eyes which were beautiful and now a blend of blue and orange. For Sasuke, the sunset paled in comparison to his eyes.

"Yeah, simply gorgeous." Sasuke said looking straight at Naruto who was looking out the window of the cart. Naruto turned to Sasuke and was frozen in place. His porcelain skin was radiating the sun's soft orange glow and it was like you could see the sun set straight in Sasuke's onyx eyes. A beautiful contrast.

Sasuke leaned in slightly and Naruto leaned as well, more than Sasuke actually. He cupped Naruto's cheek and their eyes meet. "Do you want this?" Sasuke breathed. "I don't know." Naruto said, "I'm confused." Naruto whispered, his breath slightly fanning Sasuke's lips. "I'm not." Sasuke said before crashing their lips together in perfect sync. Their lips moved over each other continuously. Naruto's lips moving shyly while Sasuke took his time. As Naruto kissed back harder the kiss grew heated and Sasuke's tongue started to probe his lips. Naruto parted his mouth with a moan and welcomed the hot muscle into his mouth, letting it trace over his gums and his teeth before playing with his own tongue. "Sasuke." Naruto moaned breathlessly. Sasuke kissed him harder, getting turned on by Naruto's moan.

His hand tangled itself in Naruto's hair while the other wrapped around Naruto's waist. Naruto's hands were tangled behind Sasuke's neck and were pulling him down closer, lining their bodies together.

He knew this was wrong, he was with Gaara. But it felt so damn right!

* * *

**Speaking of Gaara, I wonder how he's gonna play a role in the chapters to come. They are very interesting, truly interesting. **

**Paulo: I know what's gonna happen!**

**Scott: You're inside her head, of course you do.**

**Paulo: This is the only benefit of being in her mind, I am scarred for life because of everything else in here.**

**Ali: My mind is beautiful and dark. Its' beautifully dark. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy! So I decided I am finishing this fic probably before new year's. Then I'll finish off my stories one by one. I know some people will be disappointed with this choice but please keep in mind it'll keep me sane and at least updating regularly. **

**Paulo: I'm not happy with her decision at all.**

**Scott: Plus you're already insane.**

**Ali: Shut up! *psychotic look in the eyes***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not that crazy.**

* * *

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Naruto said as soon as they step foot out of the Ferris wheel cart. Sasuke nodded but Naruto hadn't even waited for his acknowledgement, he took off. Sasuke smiled a little, the feel of Naruto's lips against his still fresh in his mind. Naruto was confused. He understood that. He would give him some time to think it over. But even Naruto couldn't deny the sparks erupting between them.

Naruto turned the corner around a random ride and stopped to think. His lips felt all tingly, his palms were sweaty and his heart was racing like crazy. Not to mention his stomach felt like it had been twisted into millions of knots. He took a deep breath and thought a little. The kiss was the only thing that he could think about. The way it made him feel so hot and bothered. He felt like he would've let Sasuke have his smexy way with him if the ride had been any longer.

Not too mention he kissed back with so much need. The kiss itself felt odd. Like it wasn't a first passionate kiss but like a kiss between two lovers reunited, especially on Sasuke's part. It was weird because Naruto felt the same way. Like it wasn't the first time they had kissed like that. Well they had kissed before but as far as he 'remembered' not anything like that. Maybe one filled with lust but this one had traces of other things. Things like, like love.

The sound of his cell phone ringing made Naruto yelp unconsciously. People looked at him oddly before just continuing on their way as Naruto answered. "Hello?" He answered, cursing himself when he heard himself speaking so breathlessly and dreamy like.

"Naruto, where are you?" Gaara's voice asked him. Guilt immediately wound up in the pit of his knotted stomach.

He gave him the name of the amusement park. "Why?" Naruto asked. "I just want to make sure you're okay." Gaara explained, the worry in his voice was clear. He was worried Naruto and Sasuke had gotten to close and Sasuke was getting further in his relationship with Naruto.

"Don't worry Sasuke's been taking care of me." Naruto said without really thinking. A second later he turned beet red and then stuttered into the phone, "I-I didn't me-mean it like t-that, I swear!" Naruto then explained making Gaara a little wary.

"I'm fine, I'll be heading home soon I think, or maybe to the park outside the amusement park." Naruto said as he thought about the park he had seen while driving here with Sasuke. At the thought of Sasuke, Naruto blushed a little.

"Naruto, there you are let's go."

Naruto felt a hand grab his and start pulling him in the direction of the exit. He smiled at as he looked at the way Sasuke was holding his hand, almost like he was scared Naruto was going to disappear.

"I'll call you back." He half said, half whispered into the phone and didn't wait for Gaara's reply before hanging up. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing." Naruto answered as he walked alongside Sasuke, their hands slightly swaying between them, both not saying anything about it.

"Can we go to the park?" Naruto asked as they walked out of the amusement park. "Sure." Sasuke said and they walked in peaceful silence to the small park across the street. They sat down on a bench and soon it grew awkward. Naruto wanted so desperately to ask about the kiss and other things. "Sasuke, about that kiss, do you think it was wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke for his reaction.

"Not at all." Sasuke said smoothly, nothing could get him to regret that kiss, nothing at all.

"But what about Gaara?" Naruto asked, the guilt was eating him alive and he was sure his feelings for Gaara couldn't have just disappeared in an instance. He definitely deeply felt something for Gaara, but he just wasn't sure. However it was different from the strong feeling he had for Sasuke.

"It felt right didn't it? He doesn't make you feel the same way I do." Sasuke said and he slipped his hand around Naruto's waist. "Whenever I touch you," Sasuke's fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt, ghosting over his skin. "You get hot and bothered." "Whenever I'm close to you," He leaned in, their breaths mingling together, "You blush like a school girl." "Whenever I kiss you," He leaned in and softly moved his lips against Naruto's. "I leave you speechless."

"Does he do that to you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed furiously. "I don't think so, he hasn't really done anything to me lately."

"But, what about the person you love?" Naruto suddenly remembered. Sasuke bit his cheek. He couldn't tell Naruto he loved him, first of it was too soon and Naruto wouldn't believe him without Sasuke telling him everything that's happened. He vowed that he wouldn't allow Naruto to find out about his past, at least not from him. "I can't exactly tell about him." Sasuke said backing away from Naruto a little.

"Why not? Who is he?" Naruto asked, becoming suspicious by the second.

"I can't tell you." Sasuke said, now the suspicious was wearing of and anger was quickly taking its place. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he stood up, putting some distance between him and Sasuke. "Naruto, just trust me. I really, really like" _love _"you."

"But you love someone else?! You can't love someone and like another person." Naruto said, "That's like cheating." He added and then regretted his words. What Sasuke was doing was exactly what he was doing. He didn't want to be cheating on Gaara, but couldn't deny what he felt for Sasuke. He was so confused, and felt like trash. He was cheating; he became the one thing he hated, a cheater. He wasn't a cheater, he was just confused! So confused that it hurt.

"Naruto!"

They both turned to see Gaara, slightly out of breath, eyes wide open. He immediately embraced Naruto and Naruto simply stood there surprised at seeing his boyfriend. He let Naruto go and cupped his face, looking with slight worry as he wiped Naruto's cheeks. That's when Naruto realized that he was crying. He hadn't even felt the tears well up in his eyes or trickle down his face.

Gaara turned to Sasuke furious. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him to his feet. "What did you do to him?!" He growled at him furiously.

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke said back equally angry. He shoved Gaara off him and they glared at each other. Gaara made the first move and lunged at Sasuke grabbing him by the collar and clocking in him square in the jaw. Sasuke taste a little bit of his blood on his lips and lunged back at Gaara. Kneeing him in the stomach and then a swift kick to the side.

"STOP IT!" They heard Naruto yell. But they didn't want to. Gaara wanted a second chance with Naruto and he wasn't going to give it up without a fight. Sasuke was just as determined not to lose. He had lost Naruto was and he wasn't going to again, especially not to Gaara.

He tacked Gaara to the ground and started to repeatedly punch him. He felt his knuckles ache with pain but it was worth it, until out of nowhere someone punched him in the jaw and made his lip bleed more. He looked up to see Naruto's angry form helping Gaara to his feet.

"You-You just hit me." Sasuke stuttered out of pure disbelief.

"Because you were wailing on Gaara!" Naruto yelled at him furiously.

"Why are you defending him?!" Sasuke yelled angrily, he was livid. Naruto was protecting Gaara once again. It felt like the time Gaara had shown up after trying to force his way with Naruto and Naruto still defended him.

"It's complicated!" Naruto yelled confused.

"Complicated? Oh really?! Are you kidding me?" Sasuke asked him furiously.

"_No I'm not kidding! But it's pointless to explain love to someone who's never experienced it! I mean you sleep with anything that has legs so of course the meaning of love is lost to you!"_ Naruto yelled at him, slightly confused from where he had gotten all that from but didn't think too much about it. Sasuke froze as did Gaara. That was the same exact thing Naruto had said to him when he was defending Gaara the last time. "Naruto are you,"

"Am I what?! God Sasuke, no more questions! I'm confused enough. You're better off not talking to me if you don't have answers." Naruto said before walking away with Gaara by his side.

Sasuke felt overwhelming anger, blinding rage. He stormed out of the car and found his car in the parking lot. He yanked the door open and slammed it closed. He drove like a maniac and finally arrived home. His eyes darted to the clock: 7:00.

"Itachi!" He called out as he walked up the stairs towards his brother's room. His brother walked out, he was clearly getting ready for the ball he was going to. "I'm going with you." Sasuke said and left to go get ready before his brother could say anything. If Naruto was going to protect Gaara and go with him, Sasuke would need something to occupy his mind. It's been a while since he last had sex. Why not?

Naruto finally arrived home after dropping Gaara off at his house and cleaning up his wounds and taking care of him for a while. He glanced at the clock which read 11:00. He called around the house for Sasuke and Itachi but got no response.

_I guess its kinda better he's not here. I'd rather not deal with that right now._ Naruto thought as he sat down in the living room. He turned on the TV and started to channel surf, his mind not really focused on what was on.

His mind drifted to what he had said to Sasuke earlier. Where had he gotten that speech from? How would he know if Sasuke slept around? And was he even really in love with Gaara? Even Sasuke and Gaara seemed surprised at his words.

When he was cleaning Gaara up he had asked him about Sasuke. If it was true that he was basically a womanizer. Gaara had told him he was actually very notorious for his play boy characteristics and even showed him magazines where Sasuke switched from girl to girl in a blink of an eye.

For some reason seeing pictures of Sasuke with his arm sluggishly wrapped around a random girl's waist made Naruto feel angry and betrayed. But he had been working for Sasuke and he could never remember seeing him with any girl before. He closed his eyes and concentrated; maybe he had but hadn't really noticed them.

_a pink haired girl in a tight, and way too small, red bikini came running towards Sasuke, completely ignoring Naruto. She leapt into his arms and pressed her non-existing chest onto Sasuke's chest. "Hey Sasuke-kun." She purred, in what she thought was a sexy voice, into Sasuke's ear as she nibbled on the lobe._

"Sakura."

_A red head with glasses and a large bust. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her once and grabbed her breast. She kissed him and he kissed back._

"Karin."

He remembered two girls which he had seen Sasuke be intimate with. But when had this happened? He couldn't remember any of it.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the front doors open and turned to see Sasuke stagger in with Itachi following suit. "You're drunk, otouto." Itachi commented.

"Am not!" Sasuke whined back and made his way into the living room.

"Just go to bed already Sasuke, and don't hurt yourself." Itachi said and Naruto heard him go up the stairs just as Sasuke's eyes landed on him.

"You!" Sasuke said pointing a finger at him. Naruto just stared back a Sasuke who had suddenly begun to strip and was throwing his clothes at him.

Naruto looked down and the close and immediately noticed the way the clothes smelled like women's perfume. He look at the shirt collar and gasped quietly when he was a perfect bright pink lipstick mark on it.

"Make sure you wash those. Karin left all those marks." Sasuke said as he then made his way up the stairs. Because he was so drunk he hadn't noticed Naruto was crying his eyes out.

* * *

**Gaara and Karin! Learn to hate them both in the following chapters!**

**Paulo: I am already an expert at that!**

**Scott: I'm learning to do it.**

**Ali: I'm neutral really!**

**REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! OR MINE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so, I'm going to finish this! Not today, probably not tomorrow, or the days to follow. But I will finish this before 12:00 new years! Okay maybe not…but I hope to get close enough.**

**Note: THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS WHAT SASUKE IS GOING THROUGH AT THE BALL. THERE WILL BE A LINE BREAK WHEN WE GO BACK TO THE PRESENT WHERE MAJOR DRAMA WILL GO DOWN.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke dug out a tux and threw it on. He tied a tie around his neck and ran a hand through his hair. Naruto had still yet to come home. What was he possibly doing with Gaara? The thought of them in the same freaking room made him see red.

He hadn't meant to explode on Gaara, but it just happened. Seeing the way he held him, and Naruto didn't even push him away. Not to mention he had made Naruto angry. How was he ever going to make Naruto fall in love with him when the only thing that he could do was make Naruto hate him. He heard Itachi knock on his door and he got up and followed his brother outside and to the car.

"Try to enjoy yourself and make sure you don't maul anyone's eyes out."

"Please Itachi; I'd maul my own eyes out first."Sasuke said as they stepped out of the car. They walked into the grand building. As soon as they walked through the doors, the whole hall quieted down. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as suddenly whispers erupted from the crowd.

"Oh my god, is that Itachi Uchiha?"

"I hear he's looking for a wife."

"He's looking for me then!"

"Is that his little brother?"

"He's just as gorgeous, do you think he's getting married to?"

Sasuke already felt the urge to maul his eyes. He also felt a little pit of disappointment in his stomach. Honestly, getting married had never ever crossed his mind. Why tie yourself to one person? Why have sex with just one person? And then Naruto came along. Then sex with one person didn't seem anything but great. Especially because that one person was Naruto. Even marriage had entered his mind, well it had. Now Naruto was probably with Gaara.

Images of Gaara's hands running over Naruto's tanned body entered Sasuke's mind, making his blood boil with anger. Suddenly the guilt he had been feeling because he was thinking about having sex was gone. If Naruto was having sex with Gaara, and practically cheating on him, why couldn't he?

When Sasuke finally snapped out of his musings, he noticed that Itachi had already been crowded with women. He frowned slightly at seeing his brother's expression, there was a grin playing out on his lips. However his eyes gave him away. They were sad, and cold. Sasuke didn't have to be a genius to know that his brother missed Kyuubi like hell. He mingled around for what seemed like 10 hours. He found bits and pieces of information that would benefit their company and then went back to his brother's side. His brother, who was clearly suffering the worst day of his life.

His attention was diverted from his brother when he felt a hand curl around his arm. He looked to his right and his onyx eyes met ruby ones.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he did nothing to remove her from his arm.

"My parents own a large company, they heard about your brother getting married and sent me to here to unite our companies." Karin answered as she pressed herself against Sasuke, linking her arms behind his neck. "You want to marry my brother?"

"Of course not. I figured that he would probably bring you so I agreed. I want you." Karin answered as she nipped at his exposed neck, leaving a perfect lipstick covered kiss on the collar of his shirt.

Sasuke turned to see his brother was occupied. He debated the situation in his head. He looked around and snaked an arm around Karin's waist and guided her towards the back of the hall, where he knew there would be private rooms.

Karin grinned, she had waited so long for this and she was finally going to get it.

They entered the room and Karin poured them two cups of what looked like some heavy drinks. She handed one to Sasuke and downed hers. "Hn." Sasuke responded as he took the glass from her hand. He took a sip of his and welcomed the burning trail it left as it went down his throat. He looked at Karin who was flushed and already losing her balance. He looked at the bottle and sighed, Everclear, he clearly was not getting any tonight.

He looked at the watch around his wrist and sighed, it was only ten.

"Saaassuke" He heard Karin drawl out his name. He turned to face her and felt her hands grab his face and her lips smash against his in a sloppy drunken kiss. She rubbed herself all over him as she climbed onto his lap. He pushed her away. "Stop." He said and you could hear the anger in his voice. But you could also hear the guilt.

"Why?" She asked him, something he hadn't been expecting. "Is it because of him?" She asked and Sasuke immediately knew who she was referring to. "That blonde idiot?!" She asked him.

"Watch yourself." He told her as his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Why should I? I don't give a damn about him and you shouldn't either. All this time, I've been after you, I love you but you don't even notice me. You notice that blonde, that idiot!" She yelled at him. "Karin." Sasuke hissed a warning at her.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him catching him by surprise. "You are going to listen to me right now. You should give up on him. He's freaking brain dead and can't even remember his own feelings for you. What? Are you going to make him fall in love with you all over again? What if he remembers? What then? How are you going to explain never telling him the truth?"

"Better yet what if he doesn't remember? What if he doesn't fall in love with you? What if he jumps into the redhead's arms?" Karin asked him, "What are you going to do then, hmm? He's probably slept with him already like the filthy slut he is!" Karin yelled at him.

Sasuke got up, and pushed Karin into the bed. "Shut the fuck up." He hissed in her face. "I couldn't care less about Gaara right now. Naruto is mine, and he will always be mine unless I say otherwise." Sasuke said as he pushed himself away from Karin. He grabbed the cup filled with the clear liquor and downed the whole thing, knowing very well he was going to get wasted with that one glass. He let the glass slip out of his hand and crash to the floor. "Enjoy your evening." He told Karin as he shut the door behind him.

He wobbled his way around the hall, bumping into random people. Colors were blurring and everything looked so freaking bright. He saw his brother in the midst of all these blurs and he reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Sasuke?" Itachi's voice asked him, but to Sasuke it came out all blurred and high pitched for some reason.

"Aniki, take me home." Sasuke said and he was positive he sounded like a little cute child.

"Ok." Itachi said and apologized to the women he had been talking to. He slung his brother's arm around the back of his shoulder and somewhat hauled him out of the hall. "Thanks." Itachi mumbled. "Why?" Sasuke slurred. "I badly needed an excuse to get out of there." Itachi responded with a smirk as he walked out of the building with his brother slumped against him.

They got home quickly and Sasuke was tumbling out of the car before Itachi had even parked it correctly. Itachi helped his brother into the house and opened the door. Sasuke walked in first and he followed suit.

"You're drunk otouto" Itachi told him.

"Am not!" Sasuke said back.

"Just go to bed already Sasuke, and don't hurt yourself." Itachi said but Sasuke was already in the living room when he made it to his room and closed the door.

"You!" Sasuke said as he pointed his finger at Naruto. There in front of his was a blurry blonde. His blonde. He wanted to hold him and kiss him and just devour him but Karin's words were ringing in his ears. Karin. He bet he smelled like her, the way she rubbed herself all over him. It disgusted him.

Before he knew it, he was stripping and throwing his clothes and the blurry blonde who was also his maid. "Make sure you wash those. Karin left all those marks." He said and then turned to go up the stairs. He heard rustling of his clothes and then something that sounded like a sob. But since he was drunk, he just staggered his way up the steps.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it, Sasuke had gone and slept with Karin, someone else. Sasuke had just slept with someone else. What happened to all the feelings for Naruto? Where had those feelings gone? And what about the other person? Didn't any of them matter to Sasuke at all?

Naruto was lying awake in his bed thinking about what had happened last night. His thoughts were interrupted by persistent knocking. "Go away!" He yelled.

"Naruto, look it's not my fault!" He heard Sasuke respond. He then was on his feet and yanking the door open, meeting a surprised Sasuke. "How exactly isn't it your fault? Huh? First you attack Gaara-"

"What do you mean by first? What else could I possibly have done to piss you off?" Sasuke asked him. "Why do you even care about Gaara in the first place? He's not you boyfriend! He doesn't feel the same way I do. He can't treat you the same way I do." Sasuke said as he reached for Naruto.

Naruto slapped his hand away furiously. "No he can't. He can treat me a lot better. All he's ever done is love me. You slept with someone else when you said you liked me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know! You came home last night with Itachi and you were covered in perfume and kiss marks. Not to mention that you even said who you slept with. Karin, right?" Naruto said and watched as Sasuke's eyes widened. "Do you remember know?" He asked him.

"Naruto it's not like that, I didn't sleep with her." Sasuke defended himself.

"But you sure as hell came close to." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I swear I would never do that. I, I love you." Sasuke said, getting those words out so soon was like pressing the big red button on a bomb.

"Right, like you loved that other person, the person before me? Whatever happened to him, hmm? Are you going to let me go too? Be honest with yourself, you don't really love me. And I'm pretty sure I don't love you." Naruto said and he slammed the door in Sasuke's face.

* * *

Sasuke felt his heart slam just as hard as the door. He had told Naruto he loved him, and he had rejected him. He slowly walked back to his room but stopped when he heard his name begin muttered. "…Sasuke's place." It was Itachi.

He immediately stopped and listened outside of Itachi's door.

"I took his place in that stupid marriage contract already, stop calling." He heard Itachi say. "Usui, what do you mean I can't marry now? There's an age limit? I already told Sasuke that I was the one getting married." Itachi said. Just as the words left his mouth, he heard the door open and the phone get yanked out of his hand.

"Usui, I'll get married."

"Oh why Sasuke is that you? You sound like you've grown." Sasuke heard Usui say. He felt Itachi glaring at him.

"Cut the crap, forget Itachi. I'm getting married alright. Fill me in on the details later." Sasuke said and he didn't give Usui time to respond because his finger was already hitting the end call button. He gave his brother his phone back. "Why would you do that? Lie to me? You're not supposed to be the one getting married, I am." Sasuke said angrily to his brother. It bothered him to no end. Not the fact that he had lied to him, but the fact that Itachi had chosen to take the weight of this whole thing on his shoulders. It was the fact that Itachi was doing this for him, and it made him miserable.

"You broke up with Kyuubi for me. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're my little brother, you come first." Itachi said.

"Not anymore. I'm not going to let you get married and be miserable when you and I both know there is someone who loves you and wants to be with you just as much as you do." Sasuke said. "Go get Kyuubi back, I'll get married." Sasuke said.

"What about Naruto? Who are you going to marry anyways?" Itachi asked.

"I'll marry Karin, Naruto's not mine anymore." Sasuke said. "I'll forget him."

* * *

Naruto leaned against the door and bit his lip. He said that so easily but it hurt him so badly. It was horrible to feel that way. It was like someone was whacking away at his heart like you would to a whack-a-mole game. He didn't enjoy that feeling.

Those words that Sasuke said. Could he have really meant them? What if he did? How did he feel about Sasuke?

His heart always began to beat faster at just the thought of him. His palms got sweaty the moment that Sasuke was in his line of view. When they kissed, his lips were on fire and his stomach was a wasp's nest. It was so different from when he was with Gaara. He felt friendly with Gaara. With Sasuke it was the same thing but just more intense and passionate.

It was love.

But Naruto was scared. Sasuke had really looked like he hadn't slept with Karin but his anger had gotten the best of him. What if Sasuke's feelings had gone in that instance? But Sasuke said he loved him, love couldn't disappear that fact could it? No it couldn't. Sasuke needed to know that he felt the same way.

Naruto opened his door and started to walk to Sasuke's room when he heard Sasuke say something that just broke his heart in half.

"I'll marry Karin, Naruto's not mine anymore." Sasuke said. "I'll forget him."

How could he do that? Tell him he loved him and then marry someone else? How much more confused did Naruto need to be? Why did the freaking universe seem bent on keeping him torn? No more of this. He was forgetting all of this. The confusion, the feelings, Sasuke, everything. He started to walked down the steps when he felt his heart start to hammer and tears start to form in his eyes.

He felt his feelings become overwhelming; he had to forget these feelings like Sasuke was forgetting him. Just forget them. He ran out of the house and ran. He just kept running and running until he was in front of a door. He knocked and knocked and when it opened he flung himself into the arms of the red-head who opened it. "Naruto? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home?"

"Gaara, have sex with me."

* * *

**A little on the short side but I threw in a cliffie just to annoy all of you! Merry Christmas!**

**Paulo: Do you think it's a nice day to die?**

**Ali: Yeah, it's raining, I'm home alone, seems pretty good. Why**

**Paulo: Because the fans and I are going to kill you.**

**Scott: And I'm not going to stop them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. EACH REVIEW IS LIKE A PRESENT OF HAPPINESS TO ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyy! Omg guess what?! Its regent's week!**

**Paulo: and that means?**

**Ali: I'm freeeee! I have only like two hw and they're really easy.**

**Paulo: annnnd?**

**Scott: It means more updates this week.**

**Ali: Thank you Scott, your boyfriend is retarded!**

**Scott: Shut up.**

**Ali: *cowers in the corner* Yes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**NOTE: I had already written this chapter before but my niece came over and fucked it all up! So this is why it took me even longer to update. You know how they say the original is better, well for me this one was better than the one that I had already written!**

**special thanks to: **

**DudeYBL**

**Amanefromravenclaw**

* * *

"Please Gaara, have sex with me." Naruto said.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked completely taken back by what Naruto said, though he wasn't exactly complaining.

"Gaara, I need this please. I need you, now." Naruto said before he shoved Gaara inside and smashed their lips together. All he could taste was…Gaara, and he wasn't enough. No it wasn't that he wasn't enough, he just wasn't it. He wasn't what Naruto wanted to taste. He wanted Sasuke, but he couldn't have him.

"Naruto, are you—"

"I'm fine." Naruto growled out before Gaara could finish his statement. He maneuvered them into the leaving room until the back of Gaara's knee hit the edge of the couch. He fell on top of Gaara and wrapped his arms behind his neck, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder. "Please Gaara, I really, really need this." Naruto said. Gaara couldn't help but notice that Naruto kept saying he 'needed' it instead of 'wanting' it.

"Naruto, you're confused." Gaara said cradling Naruto's head. "I'm not, I need this."

"Naruto that's the thing. You keep saying you need this but you don't want it. You're only going to hurt yourself. I'm not going to have sex with you because you just need it, you have to want it." Gaara said.

Naruto pushed himself up a little, enough to look Gaara in the eye. "I want it." Then he shoved his tongue down Gaara's throat and started to unbutton his shirt. He ran his hands down Gaara's chest, leading down to his jeans. He quickly began to stroke Gaara even though his muscles twitched to stop. He heard a moan before two hands quickly yanked him off enough for him to be unable to touch Gaara. "Naruto you're not going to be able to go through with this, stop." Gaara groaned.

"We'll just have to see." Naruto said, the crack in his voice was very clear. Gaara moaned softly as Naruto kneaded his growing erection.

"Naruto, I warned you, I'm sorry." Gaara said as he flipped them over and started to kiss Naruto's throat. He nipped at his pulse and sucked on his collar bone. "Mmnn." Naruto moaned. He looked down at Gaara expecting to see only a tussle of red locks but saw a mess of dark raven hair with a hint of blue. He blinked and blinked until the raven hair was just Gaara's short red locks.

Gaara looked up at Naruto and their eyes met. It was supposed to be a clash of a misty green and a vibrant blue; instead it was deep pools of onyx. Naruto ignored the eyes that were boring into him and just turned his head. Sex was supposed to be pleasurable, why didn't he feel the pleasure that was supposed to be there? Sex was supposed to take his mind off Sasuke but it was constantly just reminding him of Sasuke. Everything about Gaara somehow became about Sasuke. His hair, eyes, everything, well almost everything.

A hand ran up and down his cock but it was a warm hand. He remembered slightly cold hands running over his body, Naruto, he doesn't remember when or how. But he just remembers Sasuke's slightly cold hands running up and down his body, getting warmer with all the heat between them. But he didn't really remember.

Was he really that sick, that he would imagine having sex with another guy while really having sex with his boyfriend? Why was he so messed up? Why did it hurt so much?

Naruto was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the coil in his belly getting tighter and tighter until it was just barely keeping from snapping.

"I want to be inside of you" Gaara said, but all Naruto could hear was Sasuke's sultry voice.

"I want to feel you around me" Right next to his ear, he could practically feel Sasuke's breath.

" and I want to make you mine Na-"

"Stop!" Naruto yelled out suddenly. Those words, they were not meant to come out of Gaara's mouth. They were meant to come out of Sasuke's mouth, but they hadn't only come from Sasuke…

"Stop, Orochimaru, stop." Naruto whispered in pure terror.

"What, Naruto?" Gaara asked, stopping immediately and looking Naruto in the eyes."

"Please stop!" Naruto begged as a binding white hot pain clouded his mind and body.

_"I want to be inside of you, I want to feel you around me, and I want to make you mine." Orochimaru purred._

"_You're so delicious Naruto." Orochimaru purred as he nibbled at Naruto's neck. Naruto simply sat on top of the desk staring into space, his eyes empty and small tears rolling down his face, his back turned to the door."_

_"Please! N-n-no more!" Naruto begged as he cried and clawed Orochimaru's chest and back._

"Get away!" Naruto yelled practically kicking Gaara off of him, it hurt so much.

_"Please, please!" Naruto begged. "Pull out!" Naruto screamed._

"Help me!" Naruto cried, his voice raspy and needy, begging for help. Tears were strolling down his eyes. He wanted to claw at his mind.

_"He's not coming." Orochimaru teased. _

"Who?!" Naruto was suddenly yelling scaring Gaara, who was trying to hold him put kept getting pushed away. "Who's not coming?!" He screamed. "Who's not helping me?" was just a sad whisper, the pain calming down.

_"Sa-" Orochimaru's hand quickly covered his mouth._

"Sa?" He asked, and then he was gone. Orochimaru was gone. And somebody else was there.

_"I still love you," He whispered. "and I don't want you to go."_

"Don't go then, don't go" Naruto said, reaching out to nothing, tears still running down his cheeks. This voice it made him feel safe, loved, like he belonged with the voice. He wanted to be with the voice. Why couldn't he reach him? Why couldn't he reach that other person? The tears flowed harder.

_"Don't cry, please don't cry."_

"I can't stop."

_"Don't cry, please don't cry." _The voice was starting to fade.

"Help me then."

_"Don't cry, please don't cry." _It was just a whisper now.

"I'm trying!...But I can't. I can't stop, please, please don't go" Naruto said and the hot white pain was gone, and the only thing he could see was Gaara being swallowed up by darkness, calling out his name.

* * *

"Naruto?" He heard someone call, a voice he hadn't heard in a while. He opened his eyes and found red hair and greenish blue eyes. "Kyuubi?" He asked and was given a quick nod.

"Where am I?" He said trying to sit up on a bed which he had now just realized he was on. A sudden sharp but dull ache hit him. "Oww." He groaned and he fell back into the soft pillow and sank into the softer bed.

"Naruto, you can't get up. You're home, Gaara brought you here. Do remember that?" Kyuubi asked Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes in deep thought, and another dull ached hit him. He vaguely remembered trying to have sex with Gaara and then more pain and even more painful memories before he was taken into a car and driven somewhere else. Obviously that somewhere else was home, wait a minute.

"I'm at your house?" Naruto asked Kyuubi confused.

"No you're home." He answered. "But, you're here." Naruto stated once again very confused.

"Well it's my home too." Kyuubi said making Naruto's eyes widen. He was definitely missing something here, since when had Kyuubi moved back into the Uchiha Manor?

"Kyuubi, is Naruto awake?" He heard someone ask and then Itachi stepped into the room.

"Wait, you two are talking now?"

"We're together again."Itachi said with a faint smile on his lips. He reached over and wrapped his hands around Kyuubi's waist, only to have them removed by Naruto.

"Excuse you, but the last thing I remember was you telling my brother that you didn't love him anymore and if I am remembering correctly to 'get over it'." Naruto said coldly.

"Naruto its okay, really." Kyuubi said placing a hand over Naruto's shoulder.

"No it's not. You said it yourself; he broke your heart Kyuubi!" Naruto practically yelled before cringing at the loudness of his own voice.

"Naruto, it's complicated." Kyuubi added.

"Bullshit!" Naruto retorted.

"He's right Kyuubi, I don't deserve you. But Naruto, believe me when I say it's complicated. Just believe me when I say that I love your brother and that he loves me and that I would do anything to be able to erase that stupid moment that happened. And I swear that I will only make your brother happy." Itachi said, replacing his hands around Kyuubi and squeezing gently but firmly.

"Fine, I'm tired right now. If I wasn't, I would kick your ass into next week." Naruto grumbled, but flashed Kyuubi a small grin.

"Umm, Naruto, what do you remember exactly?" Kyuubi asked after a small period of silence. He had been briefed on the subject with Gaara, who had to leave for some reason. He didn't want what Gaara had told him to be true. Naruto had been doing fine without his memories, as far as pain went, and by the description of Naruto when he was remembering, it hurt to imagine his little brother in that amount of pain and sadness.

"Orochimaru." Naruto answered.

Kyuubi's eyes widened as did Itachi's.

"I remember him raping me, over and over again. I remember begging for him to stop, but in reality it was just motivating him to rape me even more. I remember feeling disgusted with myself and feeling dirty and used." Naruto said, he was now sitting up, and his hands were tightened into fists, his nails digging into his palms and drawing the slightest bit of blood.

"You're not dirty. He was a monster, a sick, twisted, and vile snake. None of this was your fault." Kyuubi said.

"I could have fought back, I remember hitting him once. I could have ended it,"

"But you were scared. That happens it's normal to be scared. Naruto, you were just scared." Itachi said putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"That's not the only thing I remember." Naruto said, ignoring what Kyuubi and Itachi said.

"What else do you remember?" Kyuubi asked, glancing at Itachi for a second, both thinking the same thing. Both wondering if Naruto had remembered Sasuke. And their relationship.

"I was in a relationship with someone when this happened. I really loved this person, and they loved me. I hurt them, by not telling them or fighting back." Naruto said.

"Naruto, it wasn't your fa-"

"But you know the worst part? I don't even know who this person was. Their whole image is fuzzy, and their voice was as well. I can't remember someone I loved and hurt! Who is he?" Naruto asked Kyuubi and Itachi.

"It's not our place to tell." Itachi and Kyuubi said.

"Why not, Kyuubi you should be able to tell me." Naruto said. "I can't, he has to tell you." Kyuubi said, feeling completely guilty. Naruto couldn't help but glare a little at his brother and Itachi. "Fine, can you please leave. I want to sleep." Naruto said lying back down and burying himself in the comforters.

"Naruto, don't be lik"

"Itachi, I just remembered that I was raped by a sick bastard who was killed in jail. I also remembered the fact that I loved someone, a lot, and I don't even know who this person was. Not to mention I tried to have sex with my boyfriend and all I could see was someone else!" Naruto said. "Can you please just let me sleep?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Alright." He heard Itachi sigh before they left his room and closed the door behind them. Naruto felt tears stinging in his eyes but he just blinked and closed his eyes, falling asleep. However he could still feel the tears rolling down his cheeks as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Naruto felt someone holding his hand, tracing the marks that his nails left in his palm. He kept breathing in a shallow manner, pretending to be asleep. His head was pounding making everything he heard fuzzy and if he opened his eyes, everything he would probably see would be fuzzy too.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." He heard someone say.

He felt slightly cold hands wipe away at his eyes, and he felt a sudden comfort at the cool sensation.

"This is my entire fault, not yours. I need you to understand that. I should have been there to protect you. I should have been there to help you through all of the bullshit but I wasn't. You shouldn't have gone through this alone, I should have noticed the way you were acting, your bruises and the flinches. I should have been able to tell what was wrong with just one glance. How can I even say that I love you? I don't deserve to love you if I couldn't protect you. Hell, I couldn't even tell what was wrong. Naruto, he's gone, and soon I will be too. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you alone again but its okay."

"You were about to sleep with Gaara," the person said, giving Naruto's hand a squeeze and his voice was strained. "that meant that you wanted it and probably have feelings for him. That's good. It means you're over me, or at least that you don't remember me completely. I love you Naruto. I hurt you, a lot. If you remember me, you'll probably feel some hatred, anger, sadness, and a lot of pain. I don't want that for you. I want you to be happy and that means I'm out of the picture and that's fine with me. I know you're asleep and won't remember any of this, but that's okay too. You'll forget me soon enough."

Naruto wanted to yell out so much. _What if I don't want to forget you? What if I want to remember everything that happened between us? What if I wanted the pain and anger and sadness? It would mean I also got my lover back. What if I want to know who you are?!_

"I'm so, so sorry." He heard the person whisper before lips brushed against his and the hand holding his squeezed him.

He felt the person get up and he was getting ready to leave. Naruto didn't want him to leave, he wasn't going to let him.

Just as the person squeezed his hand one more time, Naruto squeezed back, getting a gasp from the person. He grabbed the hand, holding on tightly and opened his eyes.

* * *

**God I am a bitch!**

**Paulo: Yes you are! You're also a who-**

**Scott: *covers Paulo's mouth* Ooookay that's enough out of you.**

**Ali: He was about to call me a whore!**

**Scott: No he wasn't.**

**Ali: Was too!**

**Scott: He was going to call you…wholesome.**

**Paulo: *escapes* No, I was going to call you a whore. You whore!**

_**Review Please! The more reviews the smaller the wait for the next chapter!**_

**Good night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, well I have news for you guys:**

**I know that all my stories feel like I've given them up, well I haven't. They are on a hiatus until I finish this one. Then one by one they will be completed, I know that it's probably unfair and stuff, but this way I'll be able to give 100% to the story that I'm working on. And it'll mean that they will be completed faster, this is the order:**

**Remembering Sasuke Sama**

**AVO5**

**Screwing with Everything**

**Love's Gun**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, however I do own...nothing. T.T**

* * *

Naruto's eyes sprung open only to be suddenly covered by a cool hand. He immediately let go of the hand he had been holding and tried to pry the hand of his eyes. He finally managed to get the hand off but covers were suddenly thrown over his head and he heard the door open. He wrestled the sheets and just as his eyes finally darted to the door, it slammed shut. He quickly got up, though his head was spinning still not completely recovered from the impact of his memories, and yanked the door open and looked down the halls only to find them empty.

He walked down the hallway and suddenly a door was yanked open and his eyes met cool onyx ones. Memories from his little incident with Gaara came back to him. The same eyes that he had been imagining on Gaara were now really there, looking right at him. They made him dizzy and swerve a little. He felt two arms encircle his waist and he was then leaning on a hard chest. "Dobe, you shouldn't be walking around." He heard Sasuke say. He looked up into his eyes, expecting to find some warmth in them, like they always had when they looked at him. But there wasn't any. He wanted to lean more on him, but as soon as Sasuke could see that he had regained his footing, the arms around his waist disappeared and appeared at Sasuke's side.

He frowned sadly as he looked at Sasuke's cold and detached face. He couldn't remember ever seeing Sasuke like that. When he first met him in the hospital, there had been this warmth and love in his eyes and it would always appear when Naruto was with him. He liked those eyes, but now they were stoic and almost completely wiped clean of emotion. There however was one emotion in them. Pure and raw sadness. It was so depressing that Naruto's heart ached to comfort Sasuke. He wanted to do more than just comfort Sasuke. He wanted to reach up and kiss him, hug him, and just plainly be held by him. He wanted to be surrounded by Sasuke, just wrapped in his arms.

"Did you see anyone here?" Naruto asked, hoping with all his heart that Sasuke said it was him. That he was the person Naruto was looking for.

"No, there wasn't anybody here. Just me" Sasuke said making Naruto's heart skip a beat. "Kyuubi, and Itachi." Sasuke continued.

"Oh." Naruto said sadly. "Oh, umm, I heard that you were getting m-married." Naruto said watching Sasuke's face very closely for any type of emotion at all.

"Hn."

"Congrats, Sasuke-sama." Naruto said, though his tone was slightly bitter.

"Congrats to you too." Sasuke said, his tone was bitterer than Naruto's and Naruto noticed.

"On what?"

"Having sex with Gaara, or at least trying to." Sasuke said, smirking a little at that last part which made Naruto a little angry.

"Teme." Naruto muttered as he half heartedly glared at Sasuke. He quietly gasped when he saw a flicker of warmth in Sasuke's eyes and the twitching of the corner of his lips.

"Dobe." Sasuke said.

"So why exactly couldn't you go all the way with Sabaku, besides the memories?" Sasuke asked, he knew he probably shouldn't but he couldn't help it.

Naruto's cheeks became bright red instantly. "It's n-none of your business." He stuttered.

"What, he couldn't pleasure you?" Sasuke asked he wanted to add, 'like I do' to the end of that question but obviously it wasn't appropriate.

If possible, Naruto got even redder, his hands fidgeting at his side, tugging at the hem of his shirt. "N-no, he was j-just fine." Naruto said.

"Oh come on, if he was _just fine_ you would have probably gone all the way. Didn't he know your sweet spots?" Sasuke asked teasingly and let his tongue flicker out and lick the back of Naruto's ear, biting gently at the lobe. Sleeping with his blonde many, many times had allowed him to know exactly what would make him moan like a whore or mewl like a please little kit.

"Mmm." Naruto mewled, against his will. He stepped back from Sasuke, immediately remembering that his _boss _was supposed to be getting _married._

"Umm, I'm pretty sure your wife to be wouldn't be pleased with this." Naruto said.

"Well, there's no ring on my finger yet." Sasuke said, ruffling his hair and letting his hand linger for just a second, He showed Naruto his hand, waving every digit in front of his face. "Nope, no ring." He said, almost to himself before walking away.

Naruto had to stop himself from turning around and grabbing a hold of Sasuke's hand. He wanted him to stay but there was this little voice nagging him in the back of his mind. What if Sasuke's hand was warm? That would mean it wasn't the hand that was holding his just moments ago. And what if it was cool? That meant it probably was, but Sasuke was getting married. Even the person who had been in his room told him he was going to be leaving soon. Either way, he would just end up getting hurt and he was in enough pain already. But Sasuke had a point; there was no ring on his finger…yet. _No…_Naruto shook his head…_I'm not going to be some temporary bed mate for Sasuke._

Sasuke's demeanor was cool and calm, completely collected. But inside he was a mess. His heart was beating erratically and his mind was racing with thoughts. How could he have been so stupid? He wanted to tell Naruto how he felt, one last time, even if he wouldn't remember. But he never thought that Naruto would have woken up, of course it crossed his mind but he was sure that it wouldn't happen, considering all the times that they had slept together and Naruto was a heavy sleeper.

At least he managed to keep it together when he was talking to Naruto just moments ago. But throughout the whole ordeal, there was this aching pain and want in his heart. He wanted Naruto so much. Just thinking about Naruto being kissed by Gaara let alone touched by Gaara made his blood boil hot. That's probably why he was such a dick and toyed with Naruto even more. He just wanted to be able to leave his imprint of Naruto, show him that he still had feelings for him, though his stupid cocky attitude made him act like a horny prick.

He wanted to be the only one to touch Naruto, but he didn't deserve it. What would happen if Naruto remembered everything? It would mean that he realized that Sasuke had been lying to him. It would mean that his heart would be broken more than ever because of this stupid marriage agreement.

Just as the words marriage agreement popped into Sasuke's head, he remembered that he had to ask Itachi when the meeting to sign everything began. He knew it was really soon, only two days had passed since he had told Itachi he would marry Karin. But if he was going to rip his freedom away and be sentenced life with her, he might as well do it know. They needed to get everything in order anyways. Of course Karin would want a big wedding, which would mean flowers, dresses, suits, and dear god, the media. Not to mention that when Sasuke had proposed to her by flat out asking her to marry him over the phone she had insisted that they go out and buy the rings the next day. But before all that Sasuke had to go and sign the contract, which in his opinion when marrying someone he didn't care for, to obtain the most important thing, her company. That is the reason he's marrying her after all, that and to please his dead father who is probably laughing in his grave at Sasuke's misfortune cause by his will.

"Itachi." Sasuke called as he entered the living room. He found his brother sitting on the couch…with Kyuubi…doing inappropriate things. Normally he would have angrily bothered Itachi until he listened, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Yes they were doing things not suited for the living room, but Itachi, he was smiling just as much as Kyuubi. Clearly they had missed each other and Sasuke didn't want to mess with their reunion sex.

He was about to walk out when he heard Itachi's phone suddenly start to buzz. He turned and saw Itachi picking it up and then his eyes widening a little, almost barely.

"Sasuke, the meetings in an hour. You have around 20 minutes to change into a suit." Itachi said. "Can I come?" Kyuubi asked. "It's just us though." Itachi explained.

"But, we just got back together. Please." Kyuubi said, caressing Itachi's face with his big round eyes just begging him. "Okay." Itachi said, before he pounced on Kyuubi.

Sasuke resisted the urge to sweat drop and left the living room in favor of hurrying to change for the meeting.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi gone. Nobody was telling him to clean or do work.

He sat on the couch bored out of his mind and then decided that he'd clean or at least try to since it was his job, though no one was here to tell him to do this. He began with Itachi's bedroom, finding that the only thing he had to do was sweep around and just dusting. Kyuubi's room was fine since he had just moved in and cleaned everything himself. Sasuke's room, he decided he didn't want to go into. He could already feel the regret that would be there if he went in. What if he found something that he didn't like?

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke wasn't home, which meant Naruto could search his room all he wanted. He immediately turned around and opened Sasuke's door. He peeked in; it looked like he had expected it to. A combination of blues, reds, and blacks, and of course Uchiha symbols here and there. He cleaned while he opened all the draws. He opened the drawer to the bedside table and picked up a box. His eyes widened as they scanned the box. Condoms, large condoms. Naruto couldn't stop the images that rushed into his head which made him blush like a virgin, which he technically was.

Needless to say that Naruto dropped the box like it was infected back into the drawer and slammed it shut. He reached for the second one, praying to Kami that it wasn't lube or a…toy.

He was very surprised…the drawer wouldn't open. He looked close and saw that it had a keyhole. He frowned, what was Sasuke hiding so badly? He looked everywhere. In Sasuke's closet, bathroom, bed, every other drawer, and he was currently rummaging through his dirty laundry. He sighed in frustration when he found nothing. Then his eyes caught on the back of Sasuke's door. On the handle was Sasuke's hoody. A sweater that he had just been wearing. He grabbed it and pulled a small key out of the pocket.

Sasuke must have forgotten it because; clearly he cared about it enough to be carrying it around everywhere. He opened the drawer and inside the drawer wasn't anything perverted, just a small piece of paper. Actually upon closer inspection it was a photograph. He picked it up and saw writing on it. "Lover Boys: Sasuke's never been happier." Naruto read aloud, however it wasn't Sasuke's handwriting, it was Itachi's. Which probably meant Itachi had taken it without Sasuke's permission and Sasuke had managed to steal it back. He flipped it over and was relieved yet disappointed.

Sasuke was deeply kissing someone, and clearly enjoying it, however he couldn't tell who it was. It was dark and there were fireworks in the background. The only reason he knew Sasuke was really in the picture was by the outline of his hair. But the other person was a total mystery. The photo really looked like a scene from a romantic movie. Who could Sasuke have loved so much, that he was happier than ever?

He placed the picture back, disappointed that Sasuke had actually went through the trouble of locking his drawers and always having the key with him so nobody would be able to open it. He slipped the key back into the hoody hanging from the door and walked out.

He lazily made his way through the house and back to the den, where he began dusting. He was dusting the top of a large and tall movie cabinet, tall enough that he needed to be standing of the tips of his toes to even reach the top. He dusted quickly, moving the duster violently across the surface. He accidently knocked something over from the top. He jumped down from the chair and picked up a small black DVD case. He frowned, how many secrets did the Uchiha's have?!

"Blackmail: Use on Sasuke in the future." Was written neatly on the front in marker. He opened it and the same thing was written on the shiny silver DVD. He chewed on his lip as he thought about whether or not to watch it. Again, the writing had been in Itachi's handwriting which meant that Sasuke didn't know about it. But there was nothing this about him, so it should be okay if he watched it right?

Finally his curiosity got the best of him and he ended up sitting in front of the huge flat-screen TV while the DVD was loading.

He fidgeted while waiting, looking at his hands and anywhere but the video until he heard a door open from the TV. He looked at the TV, but everything was dark. However he could hear voices, though there were somewhat blurred and rasped out of the film. However he was starting to make out something. _"… if you let me I am going making it up to you. You are more than just a fuck. "_ He gasped, okay. That was definitely Sasuke's voice. But who was he talking to?

After a few blurred talking, the lights were suddenly flipped on.

He gasped at the room that was shown on TV. It looked like a scene from a Valentine day commercial. There was red everywhere. He kept watching, though he couldn't see anything but the bed. Suddenly someone was pushed onto the bed while someone else crawled on top of them. Naruto blushed, was this a porno with Sasuke?!

He knew he should probably look away but he couldn't tear his eyes out. He saw blonde spiked hair and looked closer, wanting to know if this was Sasuke's old lover, the one that had made him so happy. He gasped. It was him. He and Sasuke. They were having sex, passionate love filled sex. But that couldn't be possible. Naruto was a virgin, and going out with Gaara. Hell Naruto hadn't even known who Sasuke was before meeting him in the hospital.

Suddenly his head was throbbing with pain, and his mind was on fire. Memories were flashing before his eyes.

_"You're my maid?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes widened. "You're my boss?" he asked back._

_"Sakura." Sasuke acknowledged with a heated kiss on the lips._

_"Hey, leave Gaara alone, Teme!" Naruto defended. "Excuse me?" Sasuke growled._

_"Kay, bye Gaara." Naruto said as he leaned in for a kiss._

_"Go get me a towel." Sasuke said as he finally got out the pool. "Yes Sasuke-sama."_

_"STOP IT GAARA!"He yelled as he kicked Gaara in the chest._

_Sasuke held Naruto as he cried and they lay in his bed. Sasuke comforting Naruto and Naruto crying into Sasuke's chest._

_"Dobe." Sasuke growled again as he threw the soapy sponge at Naruto, it hit him in the face_

_"Don't, I think you of all people know that cheating is the one thing that I can't and won't put up with. Bye Gaara"_

_"We met in a bar." Naruto said. "Yeah I remember, gave you a black eye, you only busted my lip."_

Naruto's tears were uncontrollably streaming down his face as he stared at him and Sasuke cuddled up on the bed. _"Love you Sasuke." Naruto said as he drifted off to sleep. "Love you to Naru." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto on the top of his head._ Naruto remembered just as the DVD got to it.

He didn't hear the door open. "Naruto" Gaara called out and found him in the den. He wanted to surprise him with a nice date, to get his mind off of things. However he was caught completely off guard when he was punched in the face by Naruto.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"You lied to me! You took advantage of me! You pretended to be my boyfriend even though you knew that I loved Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "What are you-"

"I remember everything!" Naruto yelled crying.

"Everything. How I met him, how and why we broke up. How me and Sasuke got together, and how we broke up, and Orochimaru, everything!" Naruto screamed collapsing to his knees.

"You were going to have sex with me had I not remembered and fainted. You were using me! Why would you do that?" Naruto asked, the tone of his voice breaking anyone's heart as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but the doctor said that it was the best thing to do." Gaara explained rubbing soothing circles into Naruto's back. "Lying to me was the best thing to do? Keeping everything a secret was the best thing to do? Making me suffer by going through all this bullshit was the fucking right thing to do? I don't know about you but that sounds pretty fucking messed up to me!" Naruto cried angrily.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I really do care about you. I had thought I loved you, but I just really care about you strongly. I'm so sorry I used you to figure that out." Gaara said grasping Naruto's hand.

"It's okay, I don't care about that right now. It's just Sasuke, he's" Naruto started to cry harder. "He's getting married to Karin. He, he" Naruto couldn't handle the sadness that just washed over him. It was like watching an innocent child crying because someone was wrongly yelling at them. It broke Gaara's heart to see someone he cared about being in so much pain.

"Naruto, he loves you." Gaara reassured him. "Remember your date? He's kissed you before right?" Gaara asked him already knowing the answer. Naruto nodded but the tears didn't stop.

"It's too late Gaara, it's just too late." Naruto said.

* * *

Sasuke's hand shook the hand of Karin's father, the one who held the power of the company. "Now if you'll sign here, the agreement will be solid." He said. Sasuke had gone over the contract before, looking for loopholes but found none he could use without Karin's approval, and that wasn't going to happen ever.

He looked at the pen that the man was gingerly handing out and he took it. He had to admit his heart was thumping and every muscle in his body was resisting him. He didn't want to sign but he had to. Naruto had Gaara, he was happy without him. That's all Sasuke wanted. Naruto would eventually forget Sasuke. But of course as Sasuke's hand swiftly moved the pen over the paper, he had no idea that forgetting was nowhere near what Naruto was going to do.

If anything, he was going to remember. He wasn't going to forget anything.

* * *

**I've been trying to balance school out and updates might be slowing down because of the regents approaching plus I have family coming over for months, and then birthdays and February just looks so heavy but I will try. I just wanted to thank you guys for supporting me. It's not the end of Remembering Sasuke-Sama! But I just feel like I haven't really shown my appreciation for you guys lately. THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I should be doing hw but this is the only time my family isn't suspicious of me typing away at my computer without any homework near my side. Yes my parents have absolutely no idea that I right these stories and hopefully they never will.**

**Paulo: What happens if they find out?**

**Scott: She'll never right these stories again.**

**Paulo: ToT**

**Ali: I know!**

_**NOOOOOOOTTTEEEEEEE**_

_**Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, when they got together lasted around for around 6 months. After that Naruto and Sasuke were separated for around a month when Orochimaru was being the pedophile he is. It has been 2 months since Naruto woke up so, it's been almost a year. Just keep that in mind and clarifying for those who pm-ed me.**_

**End of the Noteeeeeeee**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Gaara had left Naruto fast asleep in his bed after he had cried his eyes out. He wanted to hurl Uchiha into a wall and beat him until he was numb. But he had no right. He had no right whatsoever feeling angry at Sasuke for hurting Naruto. He didn't know the whole story and it wasn't as if he was innocent. He had hurt Naruto just as much as Sasuke, if not more. It hurt him to know that he had hurt someone so close to him. One of the few people who really accepted him and one of the few people Gaara truly loved. Yes, it had taken Gaara an awfully long time to realize that his love for Naruto was that of a family member, of a best friend, of a brother.

He wanted to just tear himself apart for even thinking of taking advantage of Naruto. He had hurt him so much and now Naruto was probably broken. More so than he had been when he was raped or when Sasuke and him broke up. Now it was probably a deep ache in his heart that was just eating him alive and turning him into an empty shell. When Gaara had looked at Naruto's eyes before he had fallen asleep, they were glossed with tears and they looked so hollow and empty. He must have hurt so many people in his life.

Suddenly the image of a person flashed before his eyes. Long, dark, chestnut colored hair and pale violet eyes that bore into him just two months ago. Pale skin, that looked soft to touch but was rough and delicious against his own soft skin. Two months. That's how long Gaara had been pretending to be Naruto's boyfriend. That's how long he went without Neji. He felt his nails dig into his palms as he walked through a park as the sun was eagerly setting behind orange clouds. His jaw clenched and he bit his lip, hard. He felt such anger at picturing the Hyuuga. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he suddenly let Neji go? In hindsight, Neji was probably just as hurt as Naruto. Gaara hadn't even bothered to chase after him when he left in the hospital. He was probably just angry about Gaara having to pretend to be someone else's boyfriend, with a few consoling words and kisses, they should have been fine. But Gaara had to be an idiot.

He had to have let Neji go. Now he was all alone and it hurt. It seemed everywhere he went he just hurt people. He growled at the emptiness that was crawling over his heart, clawing at his insides. He walked faster, not caring where he went.

The sun was gone now and the park lights were flickering on until they were shining and lighting the paths through the park.

He just wanted to get lost. No. No he actually didn't. He wanted to be found. He wanted to be found and saved. He wanted someone to find him and because he was so lost in thought he didn't even take in his surroundings. He didn't notice the familiar benches or the familiar fountain in the middle of the park he just passed. He didn't even notice a small tree right to his left, with two initials carved into it with a scratched in heart on the bark. _N.H+G.S._

He didn't even notice the love of his life until he walked right into him.

He looked up; ready to snap and snarl at the person who walked into him, more like the person he walked into. His eyes widened as they fell upon the person that was haunting his thoughts. He didn't know what to say and he was confused when he felt a sharp and wet sting in his eyes, the feeling was so unfamiliar. "Gaara?" The taller boy's voice called and he lost it, in the middle of the park, surrounded by the darkness of light and he fell to his knees. The only reason that you could see the tears silently flowing down Gaara's face was because of the birght lamps that made them shine as they slowly ran down his face.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Neji said, worried lacing his voice at seeing his boyfriend, no his ex-boyfriend, in distress. Whenever Neji was around and they were alone, Gaara would change completely, showing his vulnerable side to Neji. Completely exposing himself for the pale-eyed boy. Yet, Neji had never seen his love in such distress before.

"Gaara, please." Neji said with the pleading evident in his voice. He grabbed Gaara by the shoulders and forced him to look at him. "What's wrong?" Neji asked and the way his voice sounded, the way his eyes showed such concern, everything about Neji at the moment sent Gaara spiraling back.

_Gaara was currently sitting on the rim of a fountain in the middle of a park. He was pissed, royally pissed. With himself. He had been a total ass and wasn't even worthy of being called Naruto's boyfriend after being mounted by the pink haired bimbo. In all honesty, he barely remembered anything from his little session with the banshee. He just remembered seeing red when he saw Naruto and Sasuke playing around. It didn't take a genius to find out that those two clearly liked each other if not more. Even a blind person could see the intense feelings between the blonde and the raven. _

_He was so angry that he didn't realized what he was doing until he heard the car door being yanked over, by then it was of course too late. He sighed as he rubbed his cheek, Sasuke's fist had really hurt, though he deserved more than what he got. He closed his eyes and laid down along the wide stone rim of the fountain and closed his eyes. He fell asleep feeling nothing put pain._

_Neji was walking through the park, his stoic mask in place as he walked through the stone paved roads. He glanced casually around not surprised when women started to stare at him with lust in their eyes while others with jealousy and even men were looking his way and he could feel eyes running over his body, undressing him and he was incredibly disgusted. These feelings of lust just made him want to stop being human, it was like a disgrace. He scowled as he watched a few girls try to loosen their shirts and pull them down, squeezing their exposed cleavage in his direction to make them look bigger. He had had past relationships; don't get him wrong, he wasn't asexual. But he never truly loved the person. To love someone, no matter how pure, one would eventually lust after that person. Neji never did. He never found himself lusting after someone and caring for them at the same time. _

_It was like he could find someone he had many things in common with, someone he could dominate and care about. But those feelings were weak and he never felt like there was a need to get sexually involved with a person if there was no feeling in it. Sex was passion. Without passion, sex would be full of loneliness._

_He sighed a little at the facts that were presented before him. He was probably never going to really love someone. Well Destiny was funny like that. You give up and forfeit the game and she'll toss right back, smack in the middle of it. _

_He let a small grin play out on his lips as the fountain came to view. He liked the fountain, it was peaceful and a quiet place to watch the world go by. He liked to observe people, from single mothers, to loving families, to bickering couples. It was all there laid out in front of him and he liked to just put pieces together like a puzzle. Calculate life like it was an equation and he had the solution._

_He walked around the fountain to his spot and was surprised to see that it was already taken. He stopped and was about the quickly shake the person and remove them but his had stopped in mid air. _

_The guy in front of him was gorgeous, he felt this hot tickling sensation in the pit of his stomach and his mind clouded. A mess of blood red hair was tousled around, it was long enough that it framed his face but cropped short enough that Neji was able to see the red kanji tattoo on the boy's forehead. There was heavy black eyeliner painted along his eyes and three piercings adorned his ear. The bloody red hair and tattoo with the dark black eyeliner created the greatest contrast with his pale skin. However there was a blossoming bruise on his cheek. _

_Neji suddenly felt hot. He was lusting after this guy who he had just laid eyes on and he liked the feeling. However he wanted the feeling to be sated. He wanted the guy in front of him, badly. Before he noticed what he was doing his hand was reaching out in front of him and gently stoking the bruise on the boy's cheek. _

_Gaara's eyes snapped open when he felt a hand caressing his face gently. He sat up and met a pair of pale violet eyes. He had never seen eyes like that, they mesmerized him. Sure Naruto had wonderful bright blues eyes that held a mischievous and innocent sparkle but these eyes were a lot different. They were calculating, caring, and dominating. Gaara was a seme, no doubt about that but something about the guy in front of him made him think, that being vulnerable and dominated wouldn't be bad at all._

_Neji was thinking along the same lines. When those mint green eyes snapped open, he couldn't help but gasp as he looked at them. They were hurt, a little cold, and lost. He wanted those feelings erased from those eyes. He wanted those eyes to twinkle with happiness, fulfillment, and warmth. But he really wanted those eyes to be practically be shining with incredible pleasure, looking up at him and he pounded into that pale soft body. _

_Gaara glared, even though the man was attractive, he had touched him and he didn't remember giving him permission to do so. "What?" Gaara snapped, avoiding his amazing eyes. Neji was surprised at the harshness of his tone which made him smirk on the inside, the red-head was going to be a challenge. "What do you want?" Gaara said this time when he didn't get an answer, more harshly than before._

_Neji then realized something, the person in front of him, didn't need to be dominated. He needed to be found, to be protected, to be loved. And Neji wanted to be the person to give him all this. He placed a hand on his chin and forced mint green to meet pale violet eyes. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry; please I'm so sorry Neji." Gaara cried and he whispered this over and over again like a mantra. He never felt so sorry and broken.

Neji was surprised at how Gaara seemed to break down. He grabbed his shoulders and wrapped his arms around him and Gaara immediately stiffened. "Gaara, you didn't do anything wrong." He said, comforting the red-head.

"No! I did, I let you leave. I used Naruto. I messed everything up. I-I let you go, I didn't stop you." Gaara said as he clung to the front of Neji's shirt. "Gaara," Neji called, grabbing his love's face and bringing their faces close enough that their breaths mingled. "I was the one who walked away because I was angry and stupid. Look at me." He said when Gaara averted his gaze. When their eyes meet Gaara tensed. "It was my fault. I was the one that let you go." Neji said.

"But trust me, that's never going to happen again." Neji leaned closer, their lips grazing each other. "Because I'm never going to let the person I love get away again. I love you Gaara."

Lips crashed against each other and all that stress and hurt seemed to diminish and intense feelings replaced them. Their lips molded perfectly and Neji simply pressed their lips together, there was o tongue but the raw passion was there nonetheless. He pulled away slowly but Gaara kept leaning further for more. "Me too Neji. I love you too." He whispered as their lips met again.

* * *

Naruto had been locked up in his room all day and hadn't come out once, not even when Kyuubi said he was making ramen. "I'm going to try to talk to him again." Kyuubi said, getting off the couch and leaving Itachi with a stoic Sasuke.

"Aren't you worried? He was your former lover and you do still love him." Itachi said. "Well, I'm trying to forget him. He's your boyfriend's brother and just my maid. I wouldn't have given my other maids the slightest glance if they had been acting like Naruto." Sasuke answered coldly.

"Sasuke, I know you're getting married to Karin. I know that you can't be with Naruto but are you really going to lie to yourself. Are you just going to throw away all those memories? Are you just going to throw him away?" Itachi asked angrily as Kyuubi came back looking defeated.

"No I'm not going to throw him away. I'm letting him out. He doesn't remember, don't you get that?! He doesn't know I love him with all my fucking heart! He doesn't know that the reason he's in a coma is because of me! I put him in that condition! I put him in the coma! I was the whole fucking REASON FOR THIS!" Sasuke was yelling at the top of his lungs and he regretted yelling at his brother but he needed to get it out. It was entirely his fault.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. We'll, um, leave you alone." Kyuubi said as he gently took Itachi's arm and pulled him out of the den and closed the door behind them.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his to stop the oncoming headache. A few minutes passed and he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He grumbled and sighed at the thought of having to deal with Itachi or Kyuubi, or worse both as the door open and closed again.

"It wasn't your fault." A voice whispered and Sasuke's head snapped to the side, in the direction of the voice. "Naruto, what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"I remember."

"More of the ra-"

"I remember you." Naruto said as he sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened immensely and his heart was beating erratically in his chest and his stomach felt as if it had turned into an abyss of butterflies.

"When?" Sasuke asked, his voice clearly stressed. "Yesterday, after you left. Umm, Itachi had some blackmail." Naruto said, blushing a little bit at the thought of the video. "What kind of video?" Sasuke asked confused. Everything Itachi had of him and Naruto was either permanently gone or confiscated. "The one when we first had sex, well sober sex." Naruto said.

Sasuke blushed a little, "I'm going to kill the bastard." He muttered under his breath.

"I also found the picture." Naruto said, his hands folded on his lap and his eyes glued to the floor.

Sasuke was now redder. "How?" He asked. "I was cleaning." Naruto answered.

"You weren't supposed to fin-"

"Why not?" Naruto turned to Sasuke now, looking directly into his onyx eyes and Sasuke's breath hitched. The beautiful blue eyes he had grown to love were now brimming with unshed tears.

"Why wasn't I supposed to find out about us? Why didn't you want me to remember? Was it because you didn't love me anymore? Was this a way for you to just throw me away and not have to deal with me?!" Naruto's voice had risen. "Did you honestly want me to live the rest of my life not knowing that the person I loved so fucking much was standing right in front of me? Lying to me? Not telling the truth? Keeping me, completely and utterly alone in the dark?"

"Naruto, no I didn-"

"NO! Clearly you don't want me around. You didn't even want me to know about the relationship period. You could have told me that we had had a relationship before at the very least but you didn't even try to do that. Did I do something?" Naruto asked and the unshed tears were suddenly overflowing.

"No of course n-"

"Then what? You- you don't love me anymore?" Naruto asked and his bottom lip was quivering from pure dread and it made Sasuke's heart burn with anger. He had hurt his little kitsune and now he thought the furthest thing from the truth.

"Naruto, I love you, more than you could possibly imagine." Sasuke said and suddenly he was on Naruto.

His lips pressed against him painfully. It was pleasurable, it was painful, Naruto felt his lips ache with the dull pain. But the emotions were all there, the strong love and despair were all there. The anger, hatred, passion, hurt, and the love, it was all in that one painfully honest kiss.

"Naruto." Sasuke said against his lips, before softly kissing him soothing the pain.

"Naruto." He licked his lips, and Naruto immediately opened up.

"Naruto." He plunged deep into the taste he had missed so much. "Oh god Naruto." Sasuke groaned as Naruto mewled in pleasure, hearing his name rolling off his love's tongue. Sasuke noticed everything that was going on and pulled back gently.

"Dear god Naruto, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Happy Valentine's day! Yeah I know it's not exactly Valentine's Day but whatever. **

**I kinda wanna try something though!**

_**If you review, do it normally but if you guys wanna try to guess what's going to happen next, the closest person will get the next chapter in a pm before I put I up. It's m little valentine day gift**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Heyyy! Well the winner was cullenwhitlockhottie01! Congrats. **_

**Paulo: I could kiss the winner right now!**

**Alex: But you will not.**

**Paulo: T.T**

**Alex: Don't cry.**

**Paulo: T.T**

**Ali: Idiots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"I'm sorry Naruto, I can't." Sasuke said as he hovered over Naruto who looked at him confused through half-lidded eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said, propping himself so that he was face to face with Sasuke. "Naruto, I'm supposed to be marrying Karin." He said as he let their foreheads touch, he closed his eyes and sighed trying to savor the moment. "But, you said you loved me." Naruto said, the obvious hurt laced into his voice and he was confused. Sasuke had just said he loved him and now he was saying he was going to still marry Karin.

"No, I do. I really, really do." Sasuke said pecking Naruto on the lips. "But I can't. I shouldn't."

"But I remember. Everything is supposed to go back to the way it was. You're supposed to be mine. I'm supposed to be yours. Why, why isn't it like that?" Naruto whimpered.

"My father's will. He says I have to get married or our company is gone. There's no way around it. I already signed the contract either way." Sasuke explained.

"But, the company it's just a company." Naruto said.

"It's my company." Sasuke answered a little angry, though he didn't mean to get riled up.

"Shouldn't the person you love be more important than a company?" Naruto asked as he sat up completely, no longer underneath Sasuke as he was before. "Should I matter more to you that a company?" He asked hurt and angry.

"You don't understand. That's the only thing I have left from my family." Sasuke said angrily, slightly glaring at Naruto.

"I don't have anything left!" Naruto yelled. "You and Kyuubi and Itachi are the only ones I have left. I don't want to live without you, I can't." Naruto cried.

"I have to save the company Naruto; it's my father's last wish." Sasuke said.

"But you can choose, can't you?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"No I can't!" Sasuke yelled back, making Naruto shrink back as he did.

"You always have a choice. You can choose. You can choose me or the company. You can-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled angrily making Naruto flinch at the way his name was yelled. "I can't choose." He said with a final tone. By now they were both standing, little distance separating them.

"But what if you could? What would you choose, huh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke wasn't expecting that question and he couldn't respond. He loved Naruto, with all his heart. He loved him so much that whenever his name was mentioned, he felt butterflies fluttering all over his and his heart ached. But he wanted to keep the company. It was the only thing his parents had really left behind for him and Itachi. His father loved the company, and Sasuke wanted to save the only thing that his father left behind.

"I see. Well, Sasuke I just wanted you to know that I would've chosen you over a company any day." Naruto said and his eyes flashed an icy blue. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, anything that would make this mistake go away but soft lips covered his in a sweet and passionate kiss. Tongues moved against each other, pushing for dominance and Sasuke wove his hand through Naruto's hair. Naruto arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck and pulled him flush against his body. Sasuke's free arm snaked its way around Naruto's waist and pulled him, as if they could get closer than they already were.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hair tipping his head back and making him moan loudly. He massaged his tongue with his own and groaned when Naruto teasingly bit his lip. He was pushing Naruto towards the sofa when suddenly there were no lips against his anymore. He turned around and was softly kissed, Naruto's lips lingering. He felt warm tears on his cheek but they weren't his they were Naruto's. "I really would've chosen you Sasuke. I love you, I always will." Naruto whispered against his lips and before Sasuke could register what had just happened, Naruto was leaving the den and closing the door behind him, leaving Sasuke alone in the room.

Sasuke fell back on the couch, his head in his hands and he groaned. Naruto remembered. Everything was supposed to be better now; they were supposed to be together and in love but now Naruto thought that Sasuke would actually have picked the company over him. It wasn't like that! Sasuke had already signed the contract; he couldn't get out of it unless Karin wanted to get divorced. It was completely unfair but it was to make sure that Sasuke married Karin, got the company, and did just leave Karin afterwards. But honestly, Sasuke would have probably done just that.

Sasuke got up and walked outside to the side of the house, towards the pool. Things weren't going like he wanted at all.

Mid winter break was almost over, not to mention, this meant Sasuke would be spending more time with Karin and less time with Naruto seeing as Karin was in his wing and Naruto wasn't. It was also Friday, two more days and they would be back at school. Sasuke wouldn't even be able to enjoy his vacation because Karin wanted to be plastered at his side the whole time.

She wanted to pick out rings today, for crying out loud he had only signed the contract yesterday. Yes he wanted to get this over with but that was before Naruto remembered. His eyes darted around for a clock and found one above the sliding glass door that led to the pool from the inside, 2:30.

She said she was coming around 3 and then they would go pick out a ring. Sasuke didn't want to go. If he was going to pick out rings, it wouldn't be with Karin, but with Naruto, the one person he would gladly marry.

He thought about Karin. She was smart, caring, and beautiful, honestly had he been the same person he was before he met Naruto; he would have banged her in no time. Not to mention that Sasuke knew her well from school. She wanted to get married during spring break which was near the end of March which was even nearer to Naruto's graduation and Sasuke felt horrible. How could he even see Naruto after that, being married to Karin and then just catching a glance of him and wanted to kiss the life out of the blonde?

"Sasuke!" He heard someone yell and he turned around to see Kyuubi who was nearly in tears and Itachi following him, trying to calm his down.

"Why are you still getting married?" He asked him which he reached him.

"I signed the contract already Kyuubi, I love Naruto. I don't want to hurt him anymore but I can't get out of it. I'm sorry." Sasuke said, not even caring the he had apologized.

Suddenly Sasuke's name was called again and everyone turned to the source of their problems. He scowled at seeing Karin coming towards him with a smile. She reached him and pecked him on the cheek. "Hello Sasuke-kun, and hello Itachi-san and Kyuubi-san." She said respectfully. Kyuubi wanted to growl at her but Itachi held him back. "Hello Karin, how are you today?" Itachi said politely how he had always done with business partners.

"Fine, thank you. Sasuke-kun and I are going to pick out rings today!" She said excited as she grabbed Sasuke's arm gently.

Itachi felt bad for the girl. She really was a sweet person and quite beautiful but she just wasn't who Sasuke wanted.

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for." Itachi said. "Now, if you'll excuse me and my Kyuu." He said as he took Kyuubi's hand. Karin nodded and Itachi took Kyuubi away while Karin dragged Sasuke to his car and they set off.

"Itachi, it's not right." Kyuubi hissed.

"I know that but it's too late." Itachi sighed.

"He's my little brother. He remembers everything. He's suffered through enough." He cried.

"I know he has, but we can't do anything. The contract is air tight and even Sasuke doesn't have a say. I'm sorry Kyuu." Itachi said as he kissed Kyuubi softly while holding him close.

"Ahem." Kyuubi and Itachi broke apart and looked at Naruto standing there. He had clearly just washed his face from crying his heart out. "It's okay." He said.

"I don't mind. I love Sasuke and I know that he loves me too but there's nothing we can do about it." Naruto said. "Anyways I just wanted to tell you guys that I was going out for a stroll." Naruto said as he walked to the door.

"You're just giving up?" Kyuubi asked him as he got to the front door.

Naruto didn't answer him, he just left.

* * *

Sasuke looked through the rows of glittering and shining rings bored out of his wits. He and Karin had been going all over the place for an hour until Karin finally settled down in a large well-known wedding rings store.

"Oooo! Sasuke-kun, look at this one! Isn't it just beautiful?" Karin asked as she showed him a large golden wedding band with a golden rose on the top, engraved with diamonds on the golden petals. "You said that about the last 20." Sasuke simply answered. He scanned the store and his eyes landed on two wedding bands. They were relatively simple. They were golden and had a diamond infinity sign on them. The edges of the sign were golden while most of it was pure radiant diamonds. He immediately pictured the ring on Naruto's finger.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"Ooh my! Those are gorgeous." Karin said as she looked at them closely. "I don't like them." Sasuke said quickly seeing Karin's sudden interest in the wedding bands. He wanted them, he really liked them, but for him and Naruto not Karin and him.

"I like those." Sasuke said pointing to a random pair of wedding rings. Karin, who was excited at seeing Sasuke participating in the event gladly forgot about the ones she had been looking at and hurried to see the ones Sasuke pointed to. The bride's ring was thin and silver, decorated with small detailed diamond flowers while the groom's ring was thicker and silver with darker edges. "I love them." Karin said. "These are it. I want these and Sasuke-kun likes them too." She said as she pointed to the rings and asked an employee to come over.

She told the person working there their ring sizes and was almost leaping with joy as the purchase was finalized. "I'll see you on Monday." She said as they left the store. She planted a kiss on his lips and her happiness faltered when she got no response. She didn't show it though. "Bye Sasuke-kun." She said as she left.

She walked around and suddenly felt hungry. She made her way to an outdoor café, a smile on her lips as she thought about her wedding.

"Oh sorry." She heard as a person bumped into her.

"Naruto?" She asked, when she got a good look at him, she saw that it was indeed her fiancés former lover. "Oh, hi Karin. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked politely. It surprised her to see that he remembered her.

"Oh Sasuke-kun and I just picked out wedding rings." Karin said. Naruto's eyes widened and then he smiled painfully. "That's great." He forced out.

"Would you like me to join for a cup of coffee?" She asked. Naruto was clearly surprised at her question and nodded dumbly, walking with her to the outdoor café.

They sat down and Karin ordered a cup of coffee with a muffin. "What would you like Naruto?" She asked. "Oh, no I'm fine." Naruto said as he waved the waiter away gently. "Actually, can I talk to you Karin?" Naruto asked. Karin nodded. "You don't have to say anything; I just want you to know this."

"I love Sasuke. I really, really do. I remember everything too. Sasuke is marrying you to save his father's company. I know that sounds mean and like I'm trying to separate you but it's the truth. Please don't force him to marry you when he doesn't want to. I know that Sasuke can't do anything about it but you probably can. I don't care that I'm not with Sasuke anymore. Well, no, that's a lie. It really hurts in fact but I'm willing to ignore that."

"Naruto, I know that you may not believe it but I really do love Sasuke too. I met him in school and I have been with him for a while. I really do love him. It's not that love that his fan girls have for him. I love him like you love him. He's never even looked at me with a fourth of the love he's looked at you. If you loved someone for years, so badly and you finally had the opportunity to marry them, wouldn't you want to grab it?" Karin asked him sincerely.

"I would. You're right. I-I just want Sasuke to be happy. Just make sure you make him happy please." Naruto said as he got up to leave. "Also, even though I loved that person and would be able to marry them, I'd have to think about them first if I really loved them. Are they happy marrying me?" Naruto mused before thanking her for the invitation and leaving Karin guilty and confused. "I love Sasuke, and I want to be with him. Why is that so wrong?" She mused to herself sadly as the waiter came with her order.

Naruto hadn't planned on meting Karin at the café but he had planned on talking to her eventually. He wanted her to think about Sasuke. If he wasn't happy, she wouldn't be either, not really. It was like his relationship with Gaara. Naruto had loved Gaara, but not in the same way he loved Sasuke. He stayed with Gaara but he was never truly happy.

All he could honestly do was wait until the wedding. He wanted to see what choice Karin would make. He hadn't given up, this was his plan. He wanted to convince Karin but if that didn't work. If his words didn't get through to her, then he'd have to deal with it.

Like everyone else but Karin, he wouldn't have a choice anymore. He'd have to give up.

* * *

**Well that's it for now!**

**Scott: Congrats again to cullenwhitlockhottie01! Who wanted me to post this immedaitlely and not torture anyone.  
**

**Paulo: Karin's actually really sweet.**

**Karin: Of course I am. I love Sasuke-kun!**

**PLEASE REVIEW Ja Ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyy guys! I'm back, didn't expect to be updating so soon. Plus, the marking periods coming to an end which means that I'm going to be super busy, so I'm trying to update as soon as I can, because my grades might go down and my laptop might get taken away. So I'll update before that happens.**

**Paulo: I hope you do better. **

**Scott: It's probably just an excuse because she's going to be lazy this month. **

**Ali: o.o nooo, it's nothing like that.**

**Disclaimer. I own only my imagination! Naruto is not a part of it.**

* * *

"I'm not going!" Naruto said as his bottom lip quivered and his eyes pooled with tears. His face made Kyuubi feel immediately guilty, but Naruto had to face this problem sooner or later, and it wouldn't be later.

"You have to go to school. You already caught up to everyone else and I won't let you fall behind again." Kyuubi said. "I don't want to go back into that room!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, calm down." Kyuubi said as he hugged his little brother tightly. "Orochimaru's gone, he can't hurt you. He won't be in that room. Anko's the new teacher, remember?" Kyuubi asked.

"But that doesn't change the fact that Orochimaru still did...those things to me in that room." Naruto said.

"I know it doesn't. But you have to face this Naruto. You can't keep living in fear. Just try okay?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded, he'd try but he wasn't going to like it. Yeah, he'd been in that room before, many times in fact after the rape, but that was when he didn't remember what had actually happened in that room. Then the school break had come along and he had remembered everything. Actually, no he didn't remember everything which made this worse. Naruto did remember Sasuke and their relationship. He did more than remember; he knew it like the back of his hand. But Orochimaru and his sessions, those encounters were not imprinted into his brain and he wanted to keep it that way.

He remembered the pain and a really broad explanation of what had happened. But the details were all missing and frankly he didn't want them to be found.

All his memories had come to him because of something. With Orochimaru, it was Gaara saying those words and with Sasuke it was mainly the video, though he remembered bits and pieces from having familiar conversations. If he went into that room, he was sure that he was going to remember everything that he already didn't know.

"Come on dobe, let's go, we're gonna be late."

Naruto turned to see Sasuke waiting for him, his schoolbag slung over his shoulder, a cool annoyed expression on his face. Naruto sighed, before this whole mess; Sasuke would usually be smirking at him or something that showed he really cared about him. But now it was like he didn't care about him at all. Naruto knew that wasn't true, Sasuke loved him, no he does love him, but he was just trying to break any bond that he had with him.

"Alright." Naruto muttered as he slung his own schoolbag over his shoulder and followed Sasuke out the door. They got into Sasuke's car and drove quietly to school. The silence in the car was deafening, but it was worse when Sasuke suddenly broke the silence. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"I don't want to go." Naruto answered, he didn't look in Sasuke's direction though, he just stared out the window and watched the streets blur past them.

"Then why are you?" Sasuke asked. "You heard Kyuubi-"

"Kyuubi isn't you. He wasn't the one who..." Sasuke trailed off but Naruto could see him grip the steering wheel tighter in the window's reflection. "You're the one who's deciding." Sasuke said after a short pause.

"Funny how you're the one saying that." Naruto said with bitterness.

"That situation is different, you know that." Sasuke said as he scowled at Naruto's response.

"No it's not." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Yes it is, if I had a choice I wouldn't be marrying Karin!" Sasuke half said half yelled.

"You had the choice of whether or not to sign the contract and what did you do? You signed it! You had two options Sasuke. Get married or not. You made your choice and now you're not happy with it? Stop lecturing me about what I'm doing and take a look at yourself first, why don't you. I'm not the person who chose to marry someone for a company instead of being with the person they actually cared about." Naruto said back with such anger and bitterness that it shut Sasuke up right then and there.

They drove in absolute silence that was so thick with raw unspoken emotions that a knife would have a hard time slicing through it.

* * *

As Sasuke pulled up into the student parking lot, neither of them said a word. Sasuke parked the car and Naruto quickly climbed out of it; "My last class ends at 2, can you take me home?" Naruto asked in a neutral voice. "Hn."

Naruto slammed the car door in anger at Sasuke's lacking response.

Naruto made his way into the building, glancing in Sasuke's direction as he heard the car door slam shut. They both made their way into their own wings of the building, frustrated and angry. However, Naruto's frustration was quickly replaced with a gnawing fear in his stomach. The closer he got to the room, the heavier his heart got. Class was about to start in a few minutes, he could still ditch. "Uzumaki!" He turned to see his teacher hurrying towards him. Guess ditching wasn't an option anymore. "Hurry up and get in the classroom." Anko said impatiently as Naruto blocked the door.

Naruto swallowed and slid the door open. The whole class quieted down at seeing Anko behind Naruto. Naruto glanced at the room and found Gaara sitting down next to Neji and Kiba, an empty desk next to Kiba and right next the window, he immediately took it. "Naruto, what's up dude?" Kiba said as he slung an arm over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was as rigid as a rock, but his friend's touch was comforting and relaxed him a bit. Before Naruto could respond Anko began speaking. "No time for chit chat. Breaks over and that means that we are back in session. I expect all of you to act like it." She barked.

"Geez, guess someone didn't get any over the break." Naruto heard Kiba snicker. "What was that Inuzuka?" Anko bit back. "Nothin." Kiba said as he sunk back into his seat, in the process removing his arm from around Naruto who tensed up immediately afterwards.

Anko turned to the board and began the lesson. Naruto's eyes darted to the window he was sitting next to. He was going to look anywhere but the class. His eyes trailed over the multiple cars in the parking lot and he found Sasuke's car with ease. He remembered, when they were going out, he would usually scan the lot for Sasuke's car during his last class. He was surprised to Sasuke getting out of the car, when he had previously seen Sasuke go into his building. Under Sasuke's arm, was a large book, _He must of forgotten it. _Naruto realized as Sasuke then made his way to his own building.

Suddenly his heart started to beat erratically and his mind was buzzing.

_Naruto elbowed Orochimaru with his new found hope and raced to the window, just like he thought he saw Sasuke's car and Sasuke stepped out._

_"Sasuke." He whispered in relief as he was suddenly yanked back, his pants were suddenly pulled down roughly. Orochimaru knocked him on his back on an empty lab table and shoved a saliva coated finger into his entrance. Naruto hissed at the rough intrusion. "Stop!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get away. Orochimaru heard a car door slam outside and his eyes narrowed. "You called someone, naughty boy, you'll have to be punished." Orochimaru chuckled evilly as he shoved two more fingers into Naruto, brushing his prostate. "Ahh!" Naruto moaned in both pleasure and pain._

Naruto's breath started to come out in huffs, and he grabbed his knees under his desk, trying to make the memories go away. He looked out the window and saw Sasuke's eyes scanning his building until they landed on him.

_"Naruto!" Sasuke called._

_Under Orochimaru's desk, sat a crying Naruto, Orochimaru penetrating him slowly. "Sa-" Orochimaru's hand quickly covered his mouth. "Do you really want to do that?' he whispered lowly in Naruto's ear."Do you honestly think Sasuke would want you now; this isn't the first time I've taken one of Sasuke's bed toys. After I use them, he throws them away. But I've heard rumors from his fan girls. You're special, right?" Orochimaru said teasingly as he gave a sharp thrust of his hips. Naruto's small cry was muffled to nothing._

Naruto's eyes pooled with tears as emotions washed over him. Shame, embarrassment, regret, hate, and pure loneliness filled him.

Sasuke squinted as he saw Naruto's form start to shake. "Uchiha! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He heard someone yell. He turned to the see a teacher who had been roaming the halls, glaring right at him. "Hn." He responded as he made his way to his building, unknowingly triggering even more painful memories for Naruto as he left.

_Tears poured out of Naruto's eyes as he heard the door close and Sasuke's footsteps fade down the empty hallway. They stayed still for a while until they heard a car starting. Naruto thrashed around, "Let go of me!" he yelled and he escaped Orochimaru. He raced to the window and saw Sasuke's car pulling out of its parking space._

_"Sasuke!" he yelled out. "He's not coming." Orochimaru teased. "No one is." He said as he groaned loudly at feeling Naruto clench around him._

Naruto bolted upright, out of his seat. Everyone's eyes on him. He looked around and saw Gaara, Neji and Kiba looking at him strangely. Gaara's eyes widened as they saw tears pool in Naruto's blue scared eyes.

Without a warning, Naruto ran out of the class, leaving everyone baffled and shocked. Gaara grabbed Neji and Kiba's hand and stood up, dragging them along after Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled as the trio zipped down the hallways. "Uzumaki!" Neji yelled as he too peered through classrooms. "Where did he go?" Gaara asked no one in particular though Neji chose to answer. "Do you think he went to go see Sasuke?" He asked.

"Probably, his lover could cheer Naruto up." Kiba mused.

"Naruto and Sasuke aren't together anymore. Sasuke's getting married as well." Gaara revealed making Kiba's eyes widen and Neji give a slight reaction. "Why?!" Kiba asked furiously. "I'm not sure." Gaara answered as they continued to walk through the hallways. "Hey! You three, what are you doing? Classes have already started and you three should be in one."

They turned to see a teacher walking towards them. "We have to find Naruto." Gaara whispered. "But we can't do anything." Kiba said.

"Now hurry to class! I'll escort you myself if I have to!" The teacher said. "There's no need, we'll be heading to class right now." Neji answered hoping that the teacher would let them go on their own. "I don't believe you. I'm coming as well, let's go then." She barked before beginning to walk ahead. The three, having no other choice, followed the teacher towards their class.

"Thank you for returning my students." Anko said as the three appeared at the doorway with a teacher. "It's no problem" She said.

Anko didn't fail to realize that Naruto was missing from the group. "Did you happen to see another student of mine in the hallway?" She asked. The teacher's eyes immediately narrowed. "Why? Did another one try to skip along with these three?" She asked as she gave Neji, Kiba, and Gaara heated glares.

"Oh, no. One's not here yet. I guess he's sick or something." Anko fibbed. "Alright then." The teacher said believing her before closing the door behind her. Anko frowned as she continued her lesson and the three boys sat down. She had noticed the way Naruto's expression was twisted into one of fear before he had run out. By lying, the teacher wouldn't be looking for him. She figured she had just bought him some time to calm down and relax. At least she hoped she did.

* * *

Naruto had spent the whole day on the roof. Not caring that he had missed lunch because he felt that if he ate anything, he was sure to throw it up. He had been sobbing his eyes out and trying to push the memories back. He couldn't believe that that was what had happened to him. The horrible details were so vivid that Naruto could still feel Orochimaru.

He felt so dirty, and was more scared than ever. He knew that that was just the first session. He had been raped more than once, he remembered that. He couldn't handle remembering all the other details from every session with Orochimaru. A part of just one session was already way too much for him. But, he would have to remember eventually. Maybe he just had to be alone to remember, to take his time and just manage to remember everything on his own. He nodded determinedly as he made his plan. The day was already over and it was three which meant that all the teachers had left and that he could easily just go into the room and be alone. He could do this. He bit his lip in determination as he left the roof and made his way down the stairs and into the halls.

The same vile feelings of shame and hurt entered him as he got closer to the room. His hand was on the door handle and he wanted to open the door, he really did, but he didn't have the strength to do it.

"Kyuubi, I've been waiting for him for an hour, have you heard anything? What do you mean the school called? He hasn't been to any of his classes? Are you sure? Well, he's probably still in his part of the building since he doesn't have any way to get home. What about Sabaku, has he called? Nothing. Alright I'm in his wing now. I'll look for him."

Naruto's heart jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice and he just acted. The fear of seeing Sasuke and getting into another argument with him gave him enough strength to open the door and hide in the room. He heard Sasuke's footsteps outside the room and he was sure that he was just peering inside the classroom. "Dammit, where is that dobe?"

_"Dammit, where is that Dobe?" he heard Sasuke muttered. He wanted so badly to yell out that he was here. "As if. Love probably won't come in handy here. Who would love his partner if he found out he was a little whore being fucked by someone else?" Orochimaru asked in Naruto's ear._

_He was yanked back and he felt cloth tied around his hands, binding them together. He was shoved onto a table on his back and Orochimaru penetrated him hard and rough. "Ahhhh!" Naruto yelled. Orochimaru hissed in pleasure as Naruto squeezed around him. "Maybe Sasuke will keep you; you're such a good tight fuck." Orochimaru said as he thrust into Naruto._

_"Oooh, nngh, ugh!" Naruto moaned as Orochimaru brushed against his prostate. "Moan like a good little whore" Orochimaru demanded as he thrust hard into Naruto. He yelled and kicked and thrashed but it still felt good. His body still felt good, he wanted to come, and he wanted to be thrust into harder and faster. Just not by him. He wanted Sasuke, Sasuke, only Sasuke. _

He whimpered as he felt dull pain and pleasure pour throughout his body.

Sasuke was about the walk away from the classroom when a whimper made him stop. He knew Naruto, and that scared whimper was him. "Naruto?!" He called as he slammed the door open. He looked around and found Naruto curled into a ball in the corner. "Naruto what's wrong? Where are you hurt?" Sasuke asked as his eyes scanned over Naruto's shaking and whimpering figure.

"Ahh…ugh!" "H-harder!" "Pull out please, pull out.""Please, please!" "Pull out!"

Naruto screamed. Sasuke realized Naruto was remembering his rape and was basically repeating everything that had been said during it.

"That was delicious. Thank you Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No!"

"No? Are you sure? I could easily have to expelled, being the second day of school or not. And do you want Sasuke to find out about this?"

"You wouldn't."

"Naruto, I just fucked your whoring little hole, I definitely would."

Sasuke held Naruto throughout the hold thing. He himself was biting his lip so he wouldn't cry. He bit so hard that he started to bleed. "I'm sorry!" Naruto screamed.

"It's okay." Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke please! I'm so sorry!" Naruto kept saying.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Sasuke said, doing everything he could, saying everything he could to comfort Naruto.

"Don't leave me." He whimpered.

"I'm right here." Sasuke said as he squeezed Naruto's form. Naruto soon stopped shaking and was just sobbing quietly. He was starting to black out.

"I didn't want him to rape me." He said.

"I know you didn't." Sasuke responded.

"I was weak."

"You were just scared."

"I'm still sorry." Naruto said once again.

"You shouldn't be."

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said and his vision started going black.

Naruto blacked out as Sasuke just sat there, holding him in his arms, taking in his words.

This time, however, there was no response, because saying he loved him back was one of the things that Sasuke could not say.

* * *

**Well that was interesting.**

**Paulo: I want to rip your throat out with my bare teeth and watch your blood pour down your torn and mangled neck. I want to tortured you as you bleed and **

**Scott: Paulo, stop it; you're not even describing a horrid death. Instead you should tear her limbs off; tearing her throat out would kill her too fast to enjoy her sweet agonizing screams-**

**Ali: Okay you two save it for when we work on Love's Gun. And thank you so very much for showing how much you guys care about me. Insert sarcasm there.**

**Ja Ne ^.^ Review Everyone **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M BACK! I've been finding more time to review which is pretty good and bad at the same time. It means that Sasuke-Sama is almost over. Honestly I don't know how many more chapters are going to be left but if I had to guess I'd say about ONLY 3-4, maybe even less. **

**Anyways, let's keep that depressing news away and I bring a message. **

**READ 'NOTES' BY PSHHANONYMOUS and 'STRANGER' BY ABI-GIRL8872**

**Paulo: Ebi is evil. '~'**

**Scott: But Dawn seems nice. At least for now, these authors always seem to turn on us.**

**Ali: *evil glint in eyes* Oh Scott I'm sure you don't mean that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It was Friday. Naruto had been depressed for the entire week and Sasuke wasn't any better. The two avoided each other like the other had the plague. Whenever they even entered the same room, one would immediately turn around and leave, which would make the both of them gloomy. They seemed to leak depression and it was starting to get annoying. Kyuubi knew that they weren't going to be able to have the same relationship again, with Sasuke getting married and all, but he at least wanted them to have fun with each other, and in a wholesome non-perverted way. They should at least be friends, which led Kyuubi to a decision he quite frankly liked, though Sasuke and Naruto seemed to disagree.

"No." Sasuke rejected flat out.

"You're going otouto." Itachi said as looked at his stubborn little brother.

"It's a Friday, I have homework to complete and I can't exactly do that at a water park, now can I aniki?"Sasuke replied.

"I thought Naruto was the one who took things up the ass, why don't you take that icicle out of yours, Sas-_uke._" Itachi replied smugly, satisfied by the gapping reaction he got out of his little brother.

"I am not an uke." Sasuke growled.

"Oh but the thing lodge up your ass begs to differ." Itachi replied coolly, a grin settling on his lips. "Really aniki? You're calling me an uke? If I remember correctly, you did say at the beach that Kyuubi was very, what was the word? Oh yeah, persuasive. Did you not?" Sasuke replied, wiping the grin right off of Itachi's face.

"Well played."

"Hn."

"... You're still going." Itachi stated and got up to leave quickly, leaving Sasuke no room to argue. He only sighed.

Meanwhile

"It's a stupid idea" Naruto said.

"But, water parks are fun!" Kyuubi argued, but he only got a bored look out of Naruto. "Is it because Sasuke's going?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto's eyes darted up to look at his before he quickly turned away. "He probably said no." Naruto said, slightly disappointed.

"Itachi's convincing him." Kyuubi reassured him.

"What does it matter? I know you're just trying to get something to happen between us. It's just going to go up in flames, or have you already forgotten that he's supposed to be getting hitched." Naruto said bitterly, already feeling the slight sting of tears in his eyes. He blinked furiously and sighed. "Please?" he heard Kyuubi plea. He felt his resolve weaken at the desperate sound of his brother's voice. "Kyuu..." He whined, begging his brother not to use his little guilt trick on him.

"Pleassseeee! If it's cause of Sasuke, then I'll get everyone else to go, pleaseeeeee!" Kyuubi said, jutting his lip out in a pout and his eyes went round and pleading. "I don't know." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck. "PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLE—" Kyuubi chanted.

"Alright fine, sheesh, just shut up!" Naruto said as he slapped a mouth over his older brother's mouth. "FUFES!" He heard his brother's muffled scream.

"What?" he said as he took his hand from over his brother's mouth. "Success!" Kyuubi cried as he got up and went off in search of Itachi. "God what an idiot." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"I can see how you're related, dobes run in the family I see." Sasuke said smirking as he entered the living room and leaned against the doorway. "Shut it teme." Naruto said half heartedly. "So, Kyuubi got you?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, and Itachi snagged you, thought for sure you weren't going to go." Naruto commented.

"Itachi's a dick." Sasuke said annoyed making Naruto laugh, _God I missed that laugh._ Sasuke thought. As Naruto stopped his laughing, the silence turned slightly awkward as the two stared at each other. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything about his true feelings for Naruto and Naruto was doing the same, not wanting to bring up _that_ topic. But he really couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance and anger. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I already told you—"

"Not about the...the... you know what. About what I said, in the den. You were right, your company is the only thing you have left from your parents. I was just pissed off, sorry." Naruto explained. "It's fine." Sasuke said with a small smile played out on his lips.

"Umm, I have a question though." Naruto stated.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked a little wary. "Why didn't you tell me? I know it was to protect me from the rape but why not just a little about us? You kept confusing me throughout the whole time." Naruto asked as Sasuke started to walk towards him and sat across him. "I wanted you so badly." Sasuke said, Naruto noticed that he had used the past tense of want and felt immense waves of sadness just wash over him. "I was planning on making you all over again, but that clearly didn't work out." Sasuke said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Clearly." Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto!" They heard Kyuubi call. "Sas-_uke_! Itachi's calling you! You guys better be getting ready!" Kyuubi said making Sasuke scowl and Naruto giggle and get up. "Don't worry Sasuke, you're definitely not uke, trust me." Naruto said with a playful gleam in his eyes, making Sasuke's eyes go wide and then his lips curl into a smug smirk. "Of course not, you would definitely know." Sasuke said, getting up and following Naruto, glad that they seemed to be returning to normal, well as normal as you could get with your ex-boyfriend.

* * *

The sun was beaming and the gang vaguely began to feel the sweat gathering at their brows. Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Juugo, Suigetsu, Temari, and Kankuro all showed up and were ready to get splashing. Everything was great, short lines, sunny day, and an amazing water park. There was just one little problem.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's ride the lazy river! We'll share!" Karin a.k.a the problem gushed as she clamped her arms around Sasuke's arm. Guess Naruto's little talk meant very little to her, which made Naruto bristle behind them.

"Na-Naruto-k-kun. Want t-to rid-de the wa-water twis-ster with m-m-me and K-kiba?" Hinata asked as she shyly tapped Naruto's arm. "Huh? Yea sure!" Naruto said as he gave Sasuke and Karin a last glance.

"No! We all stick together!" Kyuubi said completely pissed off at the turn of events. Itachi had invited Juugo and Suigetsu, who in turn invited the she-devil. Something that Kyuubi had not planned for. She was acting like they were already on their honeymoon. "Karin, Sasuke can't breathe." Itachi stated as he saw Sasuke struggling in Karin's iron like grip. Karin proceeded to glare at the older Uchiha, and loosened her grip but refused to let go of Sasuke.

"Let's do the lazy river and take it easy, it's still early. Let's save the best for last." Kyuubi said as he grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him over into the line. Everyone got their rafts and settled into the river. Karin insisted that she just had to go with Sasuke, so they got a two person raft like Itachi, Kyuubi, Gaara, and Neji. The others went on single rafts, enjoying the man-made waves that rocked them back and forth. "Isn't this great Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked as she leaned back, the position they were in was pretty intimate, seeing as that Karin was sitting in between Sasuke's legs and way too close to his crotch.

Sasuke saw a flash of bright light and looked around, suspicious of the light, but ignored it anyways.

"So, my dad wanted to set a wedding date, have any in mind?" Karin asked just as Naruto floated by on his raft, facing down. "Whatever's fine." Sasuke mumbled, propping his elbow on the plastic raft and placing his chin on the heel of his palm.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Please be more animated about this! It's our wedding for crying out loud." Karin whined, and then a sly smile appeared on her lips. "I hope you're not this boring in bed." She purred, making Naruto gag and turn red with anger. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her. "That's real mature Karin." Sasuke said.

"Oh stop being so stingy! How long do you want to wait for the wedding?" Karin asked again, whining and placing a hand on Sasuke's inner thigh. "I'm sure I can convince you to become more involved." She said, making Naruto angrier, he was about to just jump across his raft and strangle her for touching what was his. "Karin." Sasuke growled out in warning.

"Oh Sasuke-kun. Come on don't be so stingy! You are mine anyways." Karin said as she removed her hand from his person.

Naruto felt his anger dissipate and it was replaced with longing. She was right, Sasuke wasn't his, he was hers and she was him. Naruto was no longer in any way, shape or form, part of that equation. And it hurt.

"Not necessarily." Sasuke said as he scowled and returned to his bored demeanor, making a small smile form on Naruto's lips as they're eyes met.

The ride ended shortly after and they all wanted to go on the water twister. Well all except one. "I don't like those kinds of rides! Sasuke-kun, please stay with me." Karin said pouting and clinging to Sasuke's wet form. "No." He said flatly.

"Why not?!" She asked angrily. "Because I like these kinds of rides." Sasuke simply answered.

"You're my fiancé!" Karin almost screeched.

"And that's Kyuubi making out with Itachi." Sasuke observed. "Now, want to point out any other obvious things?" Sasuke asked glaring at her. Flash.

"Did you guys see that?" Suigetsu asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, saw it earlier. However I wasn't sure what it was." Sasuke said. Karin simply stared blankly at him and then scowled. "Fine, I'll just relax in the wave pool while you guys ride that, that ride!" Karin growled as she turned around and walked away from them.

"Finally!" Kyuubi cheered and everyone sweat dropped a little, though they were relieved as well. They all walked towards the ride, all in pairs, since that's how the ride worked, making Kyuubi a very happy person because Sasuke and Naruto were finally forced together.

"See you down there!" Kyuubi yelled as Itachi pushed the raft forward into a dark tube and all that they could hear was Kyuubi's screaming and Itachi's 'calm down's. They were the last to go down and Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones left.

They got into the tube, in the same position Karin and Sasuke had gotten into but this one clearly better. "Ready?" The guy controlling the ride asked. "Hn." Sasuke replied. "Hell yea!" Naruto exclaimed before Sasuke pushed them off into the tube.

"Holy crap!" Naruto yelled as they rushed down the water filled ride. Cold water splashed their faces and Naruto gripped Sasuke's thighs. "Shit!" He yelled as they traveled through the tube, which now opened up on the top. "Scared?" Sasuke taunted.

"In your dreams!" Naruto yelled.

"The way your hands are grabbing me maybe it is!" Sasuke said loudly over the roaring of the water.

"Pervert!" Naruto yelled as he slapped Sasuke's thigh and they went faster.

"Didn't know you liked slapping as foreplay." Sasuke said. "Gah! Teme!" Naruto yelled just as they got to the bottom. Sasuke burst out laughing after they got off the ride, remembering Naruto's face as he flew out of the tube and head first into the deep pool. His expression was priceless.

"Stop laughing teme." Naruto growled as Sasuke calmed down, a smile settling on his lips instead. Naruto was soaked, as was Sasuke but not as much. Naruto was too busy fuming at Sasuke that he failed to realize that they were now walking on a rubber like ground, as the gang headed to another ride. "Hurry up!" Temari barked as Hinata and Kiba slide down, face down on a slide.

Naruto began to jog forward but slipped and brought his arms around his face to brace himself for the fall. Arms encircled his waist and the impact never came. "You're such a dobe." Sasuke sighed as he helped Naruto stand up, his arms still firmly placed around Naruto's waist.

"Perverted Teme." Naruto muttered as blood rushed to his cheeks because of how close they were. "Just for you." Sasuke said making Naruto smile as he did too. Flash.

"What was that?!" Naruto said as he pulled away, peering around. "Hurry up!" They heard Temari call again before she and Kankuro went down as well. "Whatever it was, it's gone now, dobe." Sasuke said as they proceeded to the ride. They rode several more water rides and relaxed at the pool before going home. The flashes still bothering Sasuke because for some reason, he had a feeling that they were going to come back and bite him in the ass.

* * *

"Ughh!"Naruto groaned. "Come one Dobe, it's not that hard." Sasuke said as he watched the blonde.

"Says you! Because of the water park I didn't get to finish homework and now I have to make it up!" Naruto whined.

"Come on, let's watch TV. I don't want the few brain cells you have left to get fried." Sasuke said as Naruto sat next to him in front of the TV. He turned it on and they channel surfed. "Uchi—"

"Wait go back." Naruto said as he took the remote from Sasuke and went back a couple of channels where a woman was casually sitting on a white couch, a screen next to her.

"That's right folks, it seems there might be little bumps in the road for Karin and Sasuke Uchiha's wedding. Pictures here show the newly engaged couple bickering at a local water park. Not only that but could the great Sasuke Uchiha be cheating on his new fiancé? He was well known as the playboy of the Uchiha brothers, has he changed or not at all? Sources got this picture of Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke's ex-boyfriend, where Sasuke is actually smiling. Could they be having an on and off again relationship? Are Sasuke and Karin even really engaged? Toon in tomorrow for more gossip on the Buzz."

The screen next to the woman had three photos, One of Sasuke and Karin arguing, another where they glared at each other and another where Sasuke was holding Naruto around the waist. The shot had been taken from the waist up, showing only their naked chests, that water making them look sweaty and Naruto's faint blush was very noticeable. Of course what stood out the most was the fact Sasuke and Naruto were smiling at each other. All in all, they looked like they had had a nice round of loving passionate sex.

"Sasuke, someone's on the phone!" Kyuubi called as he tossed Sasuke the phone.

"Hello?" He asked coolly as he stared at Naruto who was still in shock and trying to process what he had just watched.

"What is the meaning of this?!" An angry voice boomed, catching both their attentions.

"Why are there pictures of you arguing with my little girl and who the hell is this blonde boy!?" The voice asked angrily.

"Sir, he's—"

"He better not be anybody. Uchiha do you want this company or not?!"

"Sir of course I do."

"Prove it."

"How?" Sasuke seemed reluctant to ask.

"Move the wedding up. I want you two married within two weeks time."

* * *

**Ali: o.o Cliffy! ^~^**

**Paulo: Butch**

**Scott: You are such a butch. **

**Ali: I am not a masculine lesbian!**

**Paulo: What's wrong with lesbians?! Hmmm**

**Ali: Nothing but I'm straight.**

**Scott: Fine, she's not a butch.**

**Paulo: She's still a bitch.**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT BECAUSE RSS IS NEARING IT'S END. . Ja Ne **


	14. Chapter 14

**I know, had to wait a lot more than usual but hey…life and stuff. **

**Paulo: Instead of procrastinating how about you actually go on with the story.**

**Ali: o.o**

**Scott: What's wrong?**

**Ali: Paulo, what does procrastinating mean?**

**Paulo: To stall or put off.**

**Ali: His going smart on us, GRAB HIM.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"No."

"What do you mean no?!" Karin's father roared over the phone.

"I mean that I'm not going to marry any sooner than I have to." Sasuke replied with a tone that clearly said that he was in no shape or form going to change his mind. "Oh, I see, so you're not going to marry my daughter when I want you to, hmm, is that it?" The father asked in a mocking tone. "No I'm not." Sasuke replied again with the same tone, his eyes darting to Naruto who was leaning closer on the couch trying to listen.

"Let me listen!" Naruto whined lowly.

"Oh, is that your blond friend?"

Silence was Sasuke's response but it was more than enough.

"Oh it is, isn't it?" The man sneered, and then his tone changed all of a sudden into something so sweet, it made Sasuke's stomach churn. "I'm going to tell you what you are to do, one more time. Not ask, not plead, no I am telling you." He began.

"You are going to marry my daughter in two weeks, actually no, why don't we make it one, shall we? Well in a week—"

"I already said no." Sasuke said roughly cutting the man off.

"You didn't let me finish. In a week you will marry my daughter or your little blond friend, well let's just say that what that vile biology teacher did to him is going to be nothing compared to what I'll do."

"How did—"

"I have my ways Uchiha. So once again I'll ask, do we have a deal?"

Sasuke was shaking from anger. The hand grasping the phone was squeezing so hard Naruto, who was watching him carefully, actually thought it would snap in two.

_How dare he?!_His mind roared. _Did he actually just threaten me, with Naruto of all things?! I'll tear h—_

His thoughts were caught off as he felt a reassuring squeeze to the hand clenched in his lap. He looked up and found Naruto smiling at him, his eyes sparkling with a warmth and love that shouldn't be there, not after everything Sasuke had put him through. Yet, the burning passion was as strong as ever and it didn't waver at all, unlike Sasuke's breath.

How on earth was Sasuke even going to put Naruto into danger? How could he even think about refusing the man's deal when Naruto was on line?

"Alright." He breathed into the phone defeated. He heard the man chuckle, "I knew you'd see it my way, even if you did need a little _push_. Karin will be over in a few minutes to pick out a wedding theme and such." The man said and Sasuke could almost hear the smirk in his voice before a click followed by dial tone.

Sasuke clicked the end call button before chucking the phone across the room and into the wall. "Hey! What happened?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke growl at the phone for not breaking.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's worried eyes and got up and walked away. Not saying one word. M'm"Oi! Teme, what happened?" He said as he ran after Sasuke. He looked around when he got to the door way but didn't find him.

"Itachi." He faintly heard. He followed the sound of Sasuke's voice and found Itachi and Sasuke in Kyuubi's room along with his brother. "What is it, little brother; I was in the middle—

"It's important, please." Sasuke said, the please at the end getting Itachi's undivided attention. "The wedding's been moved up." Sasuke said. Naruto's heart constricted painfully. It wasn't enough that he already had to see his lover get married to someone else, but now it had been moved up. Great, bring on the depressing romantic movies and ice cream earlier.

"To when? Why?" Itachi asked, honestly confused which was rare for the older Uchiha.

"By this week because of the pictures of me and Naruto at the water park." Sasuke said, panic starting to make his way into his voice. "You didn't have to agree to it, it wasn't part of the contract. They can—

"They threatened Naruto. The fucking old bastard threatened him." Sasuke hissed as he kicked a chair with brute and angry force. "How so?"

"He knew."

"About?" Kyuubi asked.

"Orochimaru, he said that he would do worse than fucking Orochimaru."Sasuke said through clenched teeth and with trembling hands at his sides curled into fists. Naruto looked sadly at his feet. He was coping with the Orochimaru thing quite well actually. It had helped to have Sasuke with him at times, even if he was engaged; it was obvious that he still loved him. But the thing that bothered him the most was that Sasuke still blamed himself for what happened even thought it wasn't even his fault. Naruto had known that from the beginning but Sasuke refused to accept that.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at the thought of someone even touching his little brother again in the same sick and twisted way that Orochimaru did.

"Do you want bodyguards on Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Don't I get a say in the matter?" Naruto suddenly asked, leaning against the doorway.

"No." Sasuke said and then turned to Itachi. "Yea, 2 or three." He then answered his brother.

"Excuse me, but it is going to be my body that they are guarding right? So I think that I should get a say in this. Especially if the threat is against me." Naruto said, somewhat angry that Sasuke was ignoring him even if it was for his own good.

"I was the one being threatened dobe; you were just the thing they were threatening me with. I won't take any chances with you getting hurt, not again." Sasuke said as he slightly glared at the floor. _Not again._

"Sasuke." Naruto called, and suddenly he was standing in front of Sasuke. "Get over it, that wasn't your fault." Naruto said, reading Sasuke's mind, and then wrapping his arms around him. "You didn't do anything, I'm fine." Naruto said.

"Exactly, I didn't do anything. That's what got you here in the first place, and I'm not going to just do nothing again. Bodyguards, that's final." Sasuke said. "No." Naruto answered. "Excuse me?" Sasuke said. "Oh you're excused but it's still no." Naruto said, unwrapping his arms from around Sasuke's neck.

"Don't be a smartass; we are not playing with your safety." Kyuubi growled before Sasuke could.

"Yea well my safety is _my_ safety, so you guys have no say. Itachi I don't want bodyguards." Naruto said dead serious.

"You are getting them, whether you like them or not, end of discussion." Kyuubi said.

"You can't tell me want to do." Naruto bit back like a 5 year old.

"Try me." Kyuubi said glaring at him.

"Two, so he doesn't notice them." Itachi whispered to Naruto. "Alright." Sasuke answered.

"So, do we have an agreement, no bodyguards?" Naruto asked. "Hn." Both Uchiha's said simultaneously. "Good."

Before Kyuubi could say anything, since he was unaware of what the Uchiha's had agreed on, a very much hated red head walked in. "Sasuke-kun, I'm here. Daddy said that we're getting married early so I wanted to pick out the theme."Karin announced. "Alright." Sasuke said.

"Does anyone want to tag along?" Karin asked full of glee as she look directly at Naruto. "No? Well alright then. I'll try to have him back before dark, but I won't make any promises." She said as she deliberately winked at Naruto who in turn seethed anger. "I'm going to kill that skank." Naruto growled as the two left the room. Sasuke who had managed to hear him smirked, _Not if I do it first._

* * *

"Ooo, I want an outdoor wedding!" Karin said as she filed through the scrapbook. "Alright." Sasuke said. "Ooo, I love the Navy Blue color!" She squealed. "Alright." Sasuke said again.

"Sasuke, this is _our_ wedding. I'm marrying you and you're marrying me, therefore we both have to contribute. Daddy would be so disappointed." Karin said, saying the last part as if it were a thought of hers. However it was a threat, and she was letting it dangle in front of her.

"I like the bluebells." Sasuke said, an image of Naruto's crying face flashing through his mind when he said it. "The maid's bouquets can be made of the blue hydrangeas and you're can had some white lilies here and there." He added, glancing at the set of pictures of the matching flower bouquets.

"That's much better!" Karin said, kissing his cheek. Sasuke had to resist rubbing the atrocious mark her slightly pink lip gloss left on it.

"Yea." Sasuke said bitterly. "Much better."

* * *

"Hmm, I see." Karin said, "I have to make a call excuse me."

Naruto was casually strolling through the somewhat empty park. His hands tucked into his pockets and he was whistling the tune that was coming from his loud headphones. He bobbed his head up and down, in time with his steps and the he sighed.

"Sasuke's probably looking at wedding pictures now." Naruto said. He then paused. "Stop thinking about it!" Naruto said to himself harshly. Though there was a part of him that didn't deny the fact that he wanted to be Karin. He actually wouldn't mind marrying Sasuke. He blushed at the thought. They had only really been together a year or so, not to mention the time where everything was fucked up because of Orochimaru and then his memory loss. But those things aside, he was getting ahead of himself. First of Sasuke was already taken in a way. Then there was the fact that they really didn't date that long, though they were just as close as a couple that had probably dated 7 years. "Ugh." Naruto sighed.

"Excuse me." Naruto heard suddenly over the loud roar his headphones caused in his ears. He turned to see a man holding a map. "Do you know where to get to here from this park?" The man asked. Naruto looked at the place at which the man's finger was pointing to. "Oh, yeah, here follow me." Naruto said as he took the lead and walked through the empty paths.

He sighed again as Sasuke entered his thoughts.

"You okay man?" The stranger behind him asked.

"Oh yea, just had a…umm…a bad break up I guess." Naruto said, _I guess you could say it was a bad break up._ Naruto thought to himself.

"Oo I feel for you, let me guess. You're boyfriend's being forced to marry to marry the daughter of a rich guy's company in order to save his company?" The guy asked. "Am I right, Uzumaki?"

Naruto's eyes widened and before he could even react, he was being thrown across the stone path of the park. "Fuck." He hissed as he felt his shirt rise of from the throw and small pebbles and stones scratch up his back. Naruto stumbles to get up, but there's suddenly another guy, he comes out of nowhere and hits him square in the eye. He could feel his eye already begin to swell up. He was being pulled up suddenly and cringed, expecting to get hit again but was relieved when his arm was merely slung around another person's shoulder and he was lifted gently.

"Are you alright?" Naruto was asked. He blinked his eyes, the blow to his face making everything blurry for the moment. "Yea, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Bodyguard."

"I told Itachi not to." He mumbled though he was relieved.

"Yea, well, you clearly needed the help pal." The man chuckled. "Yea, clearly." Naruto said as he gave a pained grin. "Let's get you back to the Uchiha Manor." The man said.

"Where'd the guys who attacked me go?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry my guys are on that."

* * *

Karin came back with a sour look on her face, like something hadn't gone the way she wanted to. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, though he couldn't care less. "Nothing, it's nothing." She said as she brushed the topic off which made Sasuke even more suspicious than he already was.

"Well here we have these cakes. Feel free to try them out and the picture of the whole cake is on the side. If you would like a tier added or removed, please let me know so we can make the arrangements." A woman said as she set down a tray with several plates of cake.

Karin picked up a fork and took a piece out of the first one. "Mmm, try this." Karin said and didn't wait for a respond before getting another piece and shoving it into Sasuke's mouth. "Its banana cake filled with caramel, banana crème and chocolate ganache." Karin said. "It's okay." Sasuke said, trying not to spit the horrid sweet thing out.

"Yea it was okay for me to try this one next." Karin said as she fed him more cake. "This one is chocolate-cherry cake filled with chocolate truffle & cherry filling." She said. He simply shook his head. "Wait, I want this one." Sasuke said as his eyes glued onto one plate in particular. "It has swirls of orange and lemon cake filled with orange cheesecake & lemon curd." Sasuke said.

"You didn't even read the little card." Karin said surprised.

"I just know." Sasuke said, as he gave her the plate. "She tried some and moaned. "This is sooo good!" She cried as she took another bite.

Sasuke gave a small smile as he stared at the cake. He hated that flavor. He thought it was simply too sweet and just plain horrible. But Naruto loved it. He remembered that they had gone looking for a bite to eat and they had entered a small cake shop and it was all Naruto would order. He would just stuff himself with it. The thought made him smile.

Karin didn't miss that smile.

* * *

Naruto winced as Kyuubi cleaned his back wounds. "It's my safety, you don't get a say, blah blah blah blah blah!" Kyuubi mocked. "You see what happens when we let you take care of yourself?" He asked angrily as he simply poured rubbing alcohol over his brother's back. "Holy shit! Fuck that burns!" He screamed.

"Excuse me? Did my little baby brother just curse? Because I know I raised him better than that." Kyuubi said as he pressed a wipe on his brother's back roughly. "You did you did, sheesh!" Naruto whimpered. Kyuubi bandaged him up and then worked on his eye.

He finished up quickly and went to go tell Itachi what had happened.

Naruto sighed and lay down on his bed, his back protesting every move. He sighed into the pillows. He wondered what Sasuke was doing.

He smiled bitterly. While he was getting beaten up, all Sasuke was probably doing was choosing a fucking cake. _Fucking Great. _Naruto thought.

_Just Great. _

* * *

**Yawn!**

**Paulo: Go to sleep; you keep depriving yourself of it.**

**Ali: Stop using big words! Where's the real Paulo!**

**Scott: Ali I think you're over reacting.**

**Ali: No I'm not, our Paulo would never know such big words!**

**Paulo: They're calendar words! Sheesh! You gave me that word calendar as a gift remember?! It has a list of words for every month!**

**Ali: oh. Oops. I'll untie you now.**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Sorry again for the wait, but was it worth it?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I decided to actually update a little earlier than I usually do as a small gift to my fans because although it pains me to say this; there are only 2 chapters left, this one being one of them.**

**Paulo: You're such a bitch, making everyone suffer through this suspense.**

**Ali: I'm going to burn that calendar.**

**Scott: Not if I do it first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO.**

* * *

Sasuke, for the first time in a long time, was lost. Completely baffled. Shaken. Confused. Take your pick.

Three hours.

That's how much time was left until he signed his rights away. Until he was destine to forever spend the rest of his life with the she-devil. Until he got his company. Until he gave Naruto up. Completely.

Everything was set up. Karin had picked out her dress, his tux, the cake was ready, as was the hall, and everything was in place. She was most likely getting ready with her bridesmaids. He was supposed to be there in an hour and a half, so they'd have the same amount of time to check all the last minute details and set up everything so it was like Karin wanted. Itachi, Kyuubi, and maybe Naruto, though he doubted it, would be going with him.

His tux stared back at him from its place on his bed, already ironed and tailored just for him. It was taunting him, a stupid reminder that in just three hours, nothing would matter anymore.

Not to mention that for the past 5 days, he hadn't seen Naruto at all. He had worried that Karin's father had done something to him or kidnapped him but Kyuubi assured him that he was just staying over at his friend's Kiba's house. But the look in Kyuubi's eyes worried him; it was like the red-head wanted to tell him something but wasn't allowed to.

He began to pace, back and forth in his room. He wanted to yell, to cry, to just plainly freak out and just throw a tantrum. He grabbed his hair and he clutched it painfully, what had his father put him into? Was he watching, from beyond the grave, laughing at his misery, taking pleasure in all the angst and agony?

He stopped pacing and sat down on his bed, as far away as possible from that horrendous tux he was supposed to wear at his wedding. It was funny. It was his wedding, yet he wanted nothing to do with it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

He got up and sighed as he opened it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Everything." Sasuke mumbled and moved aside to let him into his room as he closed the door behind them.

"Why? Are you nervous? You'll be fine, don't worry." Naruto reassured, the smile still plastered onto his face. However all the warmth was gone, it was a stoic smile. Like it was a mask perfectly slipped into place. He sat down on the bed, where Sasuke had previously been glowering.

"Why are you doing that?" Sasuke asked angrily as he walked towards Naruto, stopping in front of him.

"Doing what?" Naruto asked, trying to act confused with that smile still shining on his face.

"That. Smiling. You're not actually happy are you?" Sasuke asked angrily as he glared at Naruto. "Of course I am, you're getting married. It's your wedding day everyone should be happy. It's a special day for you." Naruto answered.

"No it's not." Sasuke growled out.

"Yea it is. Karin's going to be waiting at the altar for you and she's going to be smiling and then you're going to-"

"Naruto"

"go up to her and grab her hand-"

"Stop it."

"Than you're going to say your vows and she's going to say I do-"

"You're crying, Naruto." Sasuke said as he knelt down and wiped Naruto's tears away. "Then you're going to say I do." Naruto finished in between hiccups.

Naruto suddenly latched onto Sasuke, both of them kneeling on the floor now. Burying his face into Sasuke's chest and sobbing loudly. "Why?! Why do you have to say I do? It's not fair. I still love you. I still do. So much. Why? Why, Sasuke, why?" He asked repeatedly as he clenched the hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"I hate this." Naruto sobbed, calming down a little.

"I don't want to let you go. I can't let you go. So why am I being forced to?" Naruto asked sadly as the sobbing stopped and silent tears only ran down his eyes. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened and he pushed himself away.

"I'm sorry, I- I shouldn't have done that. I-I just wanted to say congrats, and goodbye, but it turned to this. I'm sorry, it's your wedding day and I-

"I love you." Sasuke whispered as he pulled Naruto against him. "What? No, you can't, I just wanted to say congrats. You can't say-

"I love you." Sasuke repeated, this time looking Naruto in the eyes. "I love you so much it hurts. It's wrong to think about you when I'm getting married but I don't care. You're mine. You always have been. You said you were here to say goodbye. Well too bad. You won't be able to, because I am not letting you go. You will always be mine. I might say I do up there, but it's an empty promise. I will always love you. No matter what, Karin might have me in a legal biding but I belong to you like you belong to me. And not even this stupid marriage is going to change that." Sasuke finished. By the end of his little speech he had Naruto up against him, running his hands through his messy blond hair while Naruto quietly cried on his shoulder.

"Me too. I love you too Sasuke. I do. I really do." Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke held Naruto tighter, not wanting to let him go. He could feel the heat from Naruto's body just envelope his and he wanted him. It was wrong. They might get caught. It could ruin everything. But he didn't care. One last time. That's all he wanted. One last time to show Naruto how much he really loved him.

He picked up Naruto and laid him down on the bed. "What are-"

Naruto was silenced as Sasuke's lips covered his in a sweet, tender, but bruising kiss. "No, you can't, not today of all days." Naruto protested when Sasuke pulled back. Sasuke climbed over him and let his head fall on Naruto's shoulder, his mouth right next to his ear. "Then when? When will I ever get a chance to do this again? Never, that's when. One last time, Naruto, I can't go through with the wedding without this one last time." Sasuke said as he raised his head to look at Naruto again.

"One last time?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "This one last time would never be enough for me. But I'll take what I can get." Naruto said, smiling weakly before grabbing the collar of Sasuke's shirt and pulling him down, Lining up their bodies perfectly, though Sasuke had to tilt his head down to kiss Naruto since he was taller.

He ran his tongue over Naruto's lips, and they opened immediately, giving him access to do whatever he wanted. He traced the roof of Naruto's mouth, the inside of his cheeks and the outline of his teeth, before finally coaxing Naruto's tongue with his. He wanted to memorize everything. He wanted to make this memory last forever.

As Sasuke kissed Naruto, he also ran his hands up and down his sides, one of his hands slipping under Naruto's shirt and feeling his lean and lithe body, tracing all the muscles and curves, only moving onto another part of his abdomen when he was sure that he wouldn't forget Naruto's body.

He slowly moved from kissing Naruto's lips down to his neck where he licked a trail from his chin to his throat, nibbling on his collar bone. "Mmm." Naruto moaned softly. Sasuke froze. It had been so long since he had heard Naruto moan. Since he had been able to make Naruto moan like that. "Do that again." He ordered as he nibbled at his neck more. Sucking and leaving red marks all over the neck, as many as he could even though he knew that they would disappear in the next two days. He could at least try to mark Naruto as his. Even though no one would be able to see them under his own tux.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed.

"Again." Sasuke ordered as he slowly peeled Naruto's shirt off. His mouth leaving Naruto's neck for a split second before the shirt was off and then it was back, sucking eagerly. "Sasuke." Naruto repeated as Sasuke moved down and took on of Naruto's harden buds into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. "Ohh." He mewled arching into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's fingers ran over Naruto's and he suddenly stopped. He felt dozens of healing scabs on Naruto's back. He turned him over and was surprised to see his whole back was littered with them.

"What happened?" He asked angrily.

"Karin's father. I'm fine though." Naruto reassured.

"That bastard-"

"Not now Sasuke. Let's forget all of that now." Naruto begged and Sasuke willed his anger away before continuing.

He took the now red nipple between his teeth and gave a small yank making Naruto moan a little louder. Every breath, moan, and sound Naruto made just cheered him on. It was like his own personal mantra. What kept him going. What wouldn't allow him to stop.

Sasuke then slipped his own shirt off, wanting more skin on skin contact with his already ex-lover. He moved down, along Naruto's goodie trail, slipping his into his navel quickly before continuing down to what he really wanted. He eased down Naruto's sweats and boxers together, eyeing Naruto's bobbing erection.

"Are you just gonna stare?" Naruto challenged even though he was blushing lightly. "You know I like to do a lot more than stare." Sasuke said with a feral smirk before he took Naruto into his mouth completely. "Oh God! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly as he felt the sudden, tight wet heat surround his aching cock which had grown fully during Sasuke's ministrations.

Sasuke bobbed his head up and down, hallowing his cheeks around Naruto's cock and racking his teeth along the underside. He let his tongue trace the pulsing vein that ran on Naruto's underside. He played with the tip of his cock, letting his tongue lick right into the slit making Naruto scream out in pleasure as he became dazed at the feeling. He licked the beads of pre-cum and proceeded to deep throat him, when a hand fisted his hair and pulled him up.

"No, I want to cum with you inside me, please." Naruto begged, with his lips swollen from kissing, a little bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth, flushed and panting. Sasuke couldn't say no.

He stood up and got out of his pants quickly and looked through the drawers for lube and growled when he couldn't find any.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke's frustration and his slowly shrinking cock.

"There's no lube." Sasuke growled out before he felt Naruto hug him bare from the back. He could feel the head of Naruto's cock rubbing pre-cum against his back. "Then love me raw." Naruto said, bringing Sasuke's erection back to life.

"No, you could rip, get hurt and-"

"Then take it nice and slow." Naruto whispered into his ear before nibbling on the lobe and pulling Sasuke back on top of him.

Sasuke sucked his fingers, slicking them with saliva as a poor and temporary lubricant before pushing a digit into Naruto who opened his mouth in a silent moan of pain as he felt the sting. Another finger soon followed and Naruto felt the raw sting even more. It had been a really long time since he had done this. And the last time he had done it, it wasn't very memorable.

As the final and third finger entered him, Naruto was beginning to feel comfortable. He moaned wantonly as the fingers repeatedly abused his prostate. He gave Sasuke the okay and moaned at the loss of the fingers as they were pulled out. However his heart beat quickened in anticipation as he felt the thick and slick head of Sasuke's cock press against his stretched hole.

Sasuke eased his way in, stopping every time Naruto winced until he was completely sheathed in him. "Naruto, god, you feel incredible." Sasuke moaned as his balls pressed against Naruto's. "Same to you." Naruto chuckled as he felt Sasuke's cock twitch inside him. It was raw, it stung, hurt, but felt so intimate and good at the same time.

"I'm ready." Naruto said as he wrapped his legs around Sasuke, locking his ankles together beside him.

"Okay." Sasuke answered before easing back and shallowly thrusting in. "Mmmm, yess." Naruto moaned, bringing his ankles against Sasuke, forcing him to thrust harder. "Again, harder, I won't break, promise." Naruto said.

Sasuke complied and pulled out completely before slamming back in, both of them moaning in unison as Sasuke's cock brushed Naruto's prostate. "Again, there, please!" Naruto begged. Sasuke thrust into him again, angling himself just right and hitting Naruto's prostate dead on. "YES!" Naruto cried out, seeing stars from the immense pleasure.

"Again." He repeated between pants as Sasuke continued to thrust.

"More." He demanded and Sasuke grabbed his leaking cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. "Naruto." Sasuke moaned. He was close, he could feel himself twitching uncontrollably in Naruto's tight heat. Naruto was close too, he kept clenching around Sasuke.

"Cum with me." Sasuke whispered, giving harder thrusts. "One last time." Naruto whispered back before clenching tightly around Sasuke and moaning out his name. Sasuke shot his load into Naruto who moaned at the feeling of Sasuke's hot cum shooting up inside him. Sasuke gave a few shallow thrusts before laying next to Naruto, spooning him and not slipping out.

"That was great." Naruto said, this time giving Sasuke a real smile.

"I love you." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's neck. "I love you too." Naruto whispered back in content. The moment was perfect.

Sasuke's eyes trailed around them and then they landed on the tux. It was not at the foot of the bed, pushed into a corner. He looked at the clock, he only had 30 minutes to get ready and be over at the wedding.

He was about to get up and tell Naruto when he suddenly spoke. "I know. We can't be like this forever, no matter how much both of us want it. Let me get dressed, you have to get ready for your wedding." He said before giving Sasuke a slow, sad, last kiss and then he left.

* * *

Sasuke was waiting at the altar, wearing his tux and ready for this horrid moment, until Karin's father said he had a surprise for him.

He looked around and searched for him, and also his brother who was supposed to be his best man. He found Itachi staring back at him angrily. Though he wasn't angry at Sasuke.

"Uchiha." Sasuke turned to see Karin's father, with Naruto, scared out of his wits, beside him. His eyes narrowed.

"I know what you did." Sasuke said, as he took Naruto and pulled him towards his body.

"Of course you do. But that's not why I brought him here." He said.

"Then why?"

"Well I figured you two are so close so why not share the experience. He's your new best man. Isn't that great, you get a front row seat to the wedding and you get to make a toast to the newly wed at the party." He said grinning as he saw Naruto's pained smile.

"Aren't I lucky?"

* * *

**Shiiiiiiittttt! One chapter to go holy fuck this is really happening! **

**Paulo: I'm scared, what the fuck is gonna happen next?!**

**Alex: You live in her head, you should know.**

**Paulo: Oh right**

**Ali: ah, good ol Paulo.**

**REVIEW AND YES THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! OMGGGG~~~~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi. Oh my god. **

**Paulo: It's here.**

**Scott: Shit.**

**Ali: I'm going to fucking cry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

"Indeed. Very lucky. The speech doesn't need to be anything grand, since it is coming from _you. _I'm sure you'll do _alright_." He said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I despise you." Sasuke grit out.

"Oh, already starting fights with the soon to be in-laws?" The man mocked.

Sasuke was ready to lunge at him when a woman in a suit came over and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Sir, your daughter's ready out. The guests are being seated. We should be ready in five minutes, so please follow me so you can lead Karin down the aisle." The woman said. Karin's father nodded and grinned at the ex-lovers before excusing himself.

"I can't do this." Naruto said, panicking immediately after he left. "I can't. I'll explode, It's bad enough I have to be here, but watching you this closely. Kissing her. Pretending to cheer. No I can't do that, Sasuke, I can't." Naruto said, his eyes were already brimming with tears and he wanted to latch onto Sasuke and beg more but there were already too many people seated.

"I don't want this as much as you do." Sasuke said, "but I'm not in control anymore." Naruto shook his head.

"Hey look at me. When we kiss, close your eyes. No one will notice trust me. Close your eyes, act like it never happened, it doesn't matter." Sasuke said. "But it will, it does matter." Naruto whimpered.

"Not to me. You only matter to me. You and you alone. I love you." Sasuke said.

"I love you." Naruto answered, even though it wasn't a question.

"Alright I'm going to need the best man." The woman had returned and interrupted them, she looked at Naruto. "Is that you?"

Naruto hesitated. "Yeah, that's me." Naruto said. "Stand over here, next groomsmen. We start in two minutes." She said pulling his arm and him away from Sasuke and behind him.

"Wait, I need to talk-"

"We don't have time, say it afterwards." She interrupted, silencing him and turning to Sasuke. Making finally adjustments to his tux and himself, "You have your speech."

"Yes." Sasuke answered bitterly.

"Cheer up, it's your wedding day, is it nerves?" She asked adjusting his tie.

"I wish." Sasuke mumbled, too low for her to hear. "I minute!" He heard a little voice yell from the small blue tooth she was wearing. "Alright, show time." She said, patting his shoulder and disappearing around the corner.

Sasuke took this last minute of freedom to look around. It was a beautiful day, and a lovely wedding. The blues stood out from the green grass that surrounded them, but blending perfectly with spring. There were chairs draped with white cloths that were held it in place with dark blue ribbons.

The guests were chattering excitedly, Sasuke could see all of their friends in the front. All of them with sullen looks, instead of the happy and excited faces like the rest. In the back were business partners and to the left there was Karin's family.

He was about to look back at Naruto, when the piano started to play and the priest came up to the altar. He was forced to turn his head and look ahead of him. Karin was standing there, in a beautiful dress. Her bright red hair was clearly visible through the thin white veil. She had her head bowed and her bouquet in her hand.

The music floated around them as her father walked her down aisle, dozens watching captivated.

When she reached the altar Sasuke lost his self. He really wasn't there anymore, just watching the wedding, not really experiencing it.

"Love is a bonding force. A beautiful connection that not many fine, however these two here have been so fortunate to have actually found them. The bond between them is strong, unbreakable, and invincible."

Sasuke drowned the rest of his words out because they were lies. All of them. There was nothing between Karin and him. Everything was between him and Naruto. Naruto was the one that should be up here with him. Itachi or Kyuubi should be his best man. He shouldn't have to be saying any promises to Karin, but he was not going to keep any of them.

He was speaking automatically, the words were sweet loving, but the tone of his voice, if you really listened and strained to heard it was cold, bitter, but most of all angry. He wanted to just yell at her, at her father, at everyone who had hurt Naruto and torn them apart. It was like they couldn't be together. Nothing was supposed to stand between them.

When the ring bearer came, it was all automatic. Taking the ring and putting it on her hand it was

"Sasuke." He heard Karin whisper to him harshly. It brought him out of his daze.

"Do you take this Karin to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, 'till death do you part?" The priest asked, the look on his face clearly said that he had already asked this question once before.

"I do." Sasuke said. He asked Karin the same question. She responded with a happy "I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He proclaimed as he smiled warmly at Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned forward and pushed her veil back. He heard someone whimper behind him and hesitated before kissing Karin. For the first time. In front of everyone. Sealing the deal.

Naruto stopped breathing. He held his breath and closed his eyes. Not a second passed before the whole audience erupted into cheers. He felt things flutter around him and realized they were flower petals. He didn't see anything. He couldn't and wouldn't open his eyes until the cheering died down. He was scared and just wanted to run but he stayed planted to his spot, biting his lip hard, almost to the point that he was sure it was going to bleed.

Sasuke had said it didn't matter to him. But it tore Naruto apart.

The cheering was now softer and the falling of the petals had ended. He let one eyes open and saw Karin had her arm linked with Sasuke's and they were going to start leaving. The bridesmaids followed and then Naruto had to. His legs felt like lead, dragging him down the aisle. He didn't want to follow, to smile like he was actually glad they were married.

But it wasn't like he had a choice.

* * *

"Sasuke the party's starting soon are you almost ready?" Karin asked as she walked in on her new husband dressing. "Hn." He replied, unfazed by the way she had entered his room, like she had the right to.

"Alright, I'll tell Naruto that he should get ready too." Karin said.

"Are you happy with yourself?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

"What-"

"Are you happy tearing two people who are perfectly happy away from each other and forcing one of them to marry you?" Sasuke growled as he stood, fully dressed in front of her.

"I-I, Sasuke you do-"

"I hope you are, because I wouldn't want you to be disappointed, disgusted, ashamed, or tired of your selfish and greedy ways." Sasuke said.

Karin smiled, despite what Sasuke just said. "You really love him don't you?" Sasuke nodded angrily. "Good." She said as she walked away. The tone of her voice was different though, Sasuke couldn't tell what it was.

It wasn't the same though, not like her father.

He sighed angrily before following her, dreading to see Naruto make his speech.

* * *

"Sasuke's can be a complete ass sometimes." Naruto said, meaning every single word, though the guests took it as a joke and laughed it off. "I honestly don't know how Karin fell for him, or got him to marry her." He said his voice straining. "Actually I can, she's smart, beautiful, talented, and she can actually made this dog behave." He said as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed. Karin kept looking at the crowd as they laughed.

"Tonight I see two very happy families coming together and it all comes down two things: love and mutual respect. And I think you would all agree that there's a lot of that in this room today, and I think you'd also agree that there's a lot of that between **Sasuke**and **Karin.** So let's all raise our glasses to the happy couple. Cheers!" Naruto said as he raised his glass and everyone did as he said.

The hall erupted into applause and whistles. It was a good start to the party that lasted a lifetime. It was long, drawled out and the whole time Sasuke was sneaking glances at Naruto who was smiling that fake smile that Sasuke hated so much. Sasuke wasn't even trying to smile. He was simply stoic throughout the whole thing. No one really bothered him about it because most of them were business partners and they knew him to be like that.

Karin however was having the time of her life; after all it was her wedding night. She was supposed to have fun. She laughed, joked, and smiled with and at everyone. She was the life of the party. When it was finally over, everyone left, fed and happy for the newly wed couple.

Naruto went home and was about to ask where Sasuke was going to stay until he remembered that being married meant that they were living together. Sasuke wouldn't be sleeping over, he wouldn't see him every day. He was most likely not to see him for at least a week or so.

Truth be told the next time he saw Sasuke was exactly a month later.

* * *

"So, how's Karin?" Kyuubi asked as they sat in the living room. They hadn't heard from Sasuke in a month, not even Itachi who was co-owner of the company that Sasuke was currently merging with Karin's. Sasuke had kept all the details to himself, working on the merge alone and not asking Itachi for any opinions or about any concerns that he had.

"She's actually coming in a few minutes." Sasuke replied, grinning. "Did something good happen?" Itachi asked, somewhat on end seeing as Sasuke was _married to Karin_. Not to mention he sounded more than overjoyed when he mentioned Karin would be arriving soon.

"Yea, everything is actually perfect." Sasuke said, actually smiling, the first time in a long while. "Have you seen a Naruto, Karin and I have to tell him something." Sasuke said.

The way he stated that made Kyuubi and Itachi realize what was happening. "Is Karin pregnant or something? You seem overly happy."

"What? Of course not, that's not the reason nor would it be the reason I'm like this." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he entered the living room just as they heard the door open, all of them could see Karin walking in their direction. They were about to say something when Sasuke suddenly stood, grabbed Naruto and kissed him hard on the lips.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled, as he pushed Sasuke away, even though it was a happy surprise. Sasuke fought of the push and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I missed you so much." Sasuke whispered into his ear, holding him tightly.

"Sasuke, I- you're married!" Naruto said.

"No I'm not." Sasuke said, grinning like a mad man as Karin finally stepped into the living room.

"He kissed me." Naruto immediately said. "It's fine Naruto." Karin said as she laughed at Naruto's face plagued with guilty pleasure.

"I don't understand, shouldn't you be angry? I mean he is your husband." Naruto said trying to get out of Sasuke's tight hold.

"No he's not, I'm divorced." Karin said smiling at Naruto.

"Care to explain." Itachi said as he motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"Well, I never wanted to marry Sasuke." Karin began making everyone's, except Sasuke's, eyes widen.

"Well, at first I did, I really did love him but Naruto had a point. If I really loved him then I should let him be with the one he loves. But I couldn't fully do that. You see, I don't want the company, I really hate Taka and all the work that comes along with it. I want to travel, around the world, forget the company, but I'm my dad's only heir therefore I couldn't do that. I revised the contract my father made and it said I was the only one that could order the divorce, my dad was more than sure I wouldn't do that, but here I am, single and ready to travel. I would have told you but my dad had people on me 24/7. They were hiding everywhere, mainly to catch Naruto and Sasuke but also to keep an eye on me. Well, it's been a month, all the time Sasuke needed to merge the company and have full control and we are now divorced." Karin said as she smiled contently.

"But your father had people attack me, couldn't you have stopped that?" Naruto asked.

"He what?!" Karin exclaimed. "You didn't know?" Itachi asked surprised. "I had no idea, but don't worry he's going to get what's coming to him." Karin winked.

"Well, with all this done, I'll be going. My flight to New York leaves in 30 minutes. Have fun." She said winking at Naruto and smiling at everyone else. Itachi was reluctant to give her a good bye hug but he did. Kyuubi gladly hugged her, thanking her for letting them be together, though her method of operating wasn't the best.

"Thanks, you aren't what I thought you were." Naruto said as he hugged her goodbye.

"I hope not." She laughed and turned to Sasuke.

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he hugged her, genuinely grateful.

"You're welcome." Karin responded. "_That_ never happened." Sasuke whispered for only her ears. "I know." Karin sighed as she let him go. "Goodbye." She said as she turned and left, but not before slipping something into Sasuke's pocket.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him away to his bedroom before anyone could say anything. Sasuke was on cloud nine as he did. Naruto closed the door behind them as they got into the room and Sasuke leaned in to kiss him. Except Naruto slapped him, hard.

"When did you find out?" He asked.

"Two weeks ago." Sasuke answered, "And you didn't feel the need to tell me then?! Do you have any idea how miserable I was without you? Thinking you and her were sharing a bed at night, kisses, and holding hands, even if it was just a front. It hurt. And you didn't think that maybe I would have liked to know?" Naruto said angrily.

"I couldn't." Sasuke answered, "I had to finish the merge and Karin's father didn't let me out of his sight. But you can't imagine what it was like. Knowing I could be with you, knowing that I could be with you, that you could be mine, but at the same time restricted, not even ale to do so." Sasuke explained as he pulled Naruto against him.

"You can be such an ass sometimes." Naruto said wrapping his arm around him.

"But you love my ass and me." Sasuke chuckled as he nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck.

"Let's see how much I love you." Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke onto the bed.

"Can't wait." Sasuke said immediately taking his shirt off and flipping them over. He kissed Naruto hard, moving his lips feverishly over his. Naruto opened his mouth almost immediately and licked Sasuke's lips with his tongue, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and tugging playfully. Sasuke groaned into Naruto's mouth and proceeded in raping his mouth with his tongue, running it over his cheek and the crevices of his mouth, loving the pure taste of Naruto.

"Come on, is kissing the only thing you're going to do?" Naruto teased as he turned his head and nibbled on Sasuke's ear lobe. "Because I want a lot more than kissing."

"And I'm going to give you a lot more than kissing." Sasuke replied with a smirk and he yanked Naruto's shirt off. Licking a slow trail from his lips to his neck. He sucked playfully leaving marks wherever he could. He didn't have to be careful this time, because this time he was his to show off, he wasn't going to hide him.

He ran his tongue over each new freshly made mark making Naruto mewl in appreciation. Sasuke began to move down but was suddenly flipped onto his back, Naruto hovering over his face. "Not this time. I'm in control." Naruto said, "It's what you get for not telling me." He added when he saw Sasuke was about to protest.

Naruto nuzzled the jean clad flesh and Sasuke softly groaned. He was hard already; his erection was rubbing against his boxers and jeans in an incredibly uncomfortably manner. He looked down at Naruto and glared half heartedly when he saw the blonde smirking at him.

Naruto unbuttoned his jeans and took the zipper between his teeth, pulling it down slowly, so slow that Sasuke could feel the small metal piece move over his probably already leaking erection. Naruto's hands tugged on the legs of the jeans until they were off and Sasuke's erection was peaking through the top hem of his boxers. "Look who wants attention." Naruto said as he blew cold air on the tip of Sasuke's cock, causing the raven to give an involuntary shiver.

"Well hurry up then." He grunted making Naruto chuckle. He pulled Sasuke's boxers down and watched as Sasuke's erection leapt free of its confinements and stood proudly in front on him. Naruto smirked at Sasuke's flushed but indifferent face as he put his lips to the tip of the cock. He let his mouth swirl around it before taking only the tip of it into his mouth. Letting his teeth scrape under the little mushroom tip.

"Fuck." Sasuke hissed as Naruto's tongue flicked into the slit on the tip.

"We'll get to that." Naruto said when he pulled back and then completely took Sasuke's cock into his mouth, making Sasuke groan loudly. "Little warning would be nice." He grunted.

Naruto in reply swallowed around him, flattening his tongue and letting Sasuke buck into his mouth, deep-throating him.

Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Naruto's blond locks and held them tightly in his hand, thrusting into his mouth shallowly, making sure that he didn't hurt him. Naruto let Sasuke mouth fuck him for now, letting him think he had control.

Sasuke was close and he was throbbing in Naruto's mouth. "Naru-to." Was the only warning the blonde got before Sasuke came in his mouth, Naruto swallowing every drop without hesitation.

Sasuke tried to turn Naruto on his back but was surprised when the blonde resisted. He then groaned as Naruto took his cock into his mouth again and starting sucking his cock back to life. He stopped when Sasuke dick was fully erect again and begging for more attention. "I told you I'm in control."

Naruto shimmied his pants and boxers off and got lube from the nightstand drawer. He squeezed a good amount onto his fingers and held Sasuke's every bit of attention. He bent over, facing away from Sasuke as he slowly rubbed the lube over his fingers. He slipped one into his puckered entrance and moaned loudly for Sasuke to hear, he vaguely heard him swallow. He let another slip in and moaned louder when hid finger brushed his prostate. He repeatedly abused his prostate before letting the final finger slip in. He made a scissor motion as he stretched himself out.

"Oh god Naruto," Sasuke moaned, reminding Naruto that he had an audience.

Naruto let his fingers slip out before pouring cool lube over Sasuke's cock, rubbing it in with his hand until the cold lube was hot from the heat of his hand and Sasuke's dick.

Naruto turned around and face him, locking eyes as he lowered himself onto Sasuke's cock. He let the tip slide in slowly and heard Sasuke groan. It was the only warning he got before Sasuke flipped him over and sheathed himself in him completely. "Ahh! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed in pleasure at the sudden intrusion.

"No, I was…ahh…to…oh god…c-control." Naruto said as he was pounded mercilessly into the mattress by Sasuke. "Things change." Sasuke breathed into his ear before continuing to fuck his lover to the point of insanity, where his partner had stopped saying coherent words and the only things that came out of his mouth were moans and his name. "Uhhh…mmmm…SASUKE!"

He grabbed Naruto's leaking cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. "Now." He whispered as he kissed Naruto softly, giving shallow and hard thrusts before shooting his load, "Mmmph!" Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as he came all over their stomachs.

Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto and held him tightly. "I love you." Naruto whispered. "Me too."

"I'm glad you're not married." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke turned around and got something.

"Actually I'm engaged."

"What?" Naruto asked as he sat up and turned to look at Sasuke who was sitting and smiling at him. "To who?" He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?" He asked, opening a box that had the two bands he had seen when shopping for rings with Karin.

"Yes! Holy shit yes!" Naruto said as he launched himself at Sasuke, causing them to tumble to the floor tangled up in the sheets.

"Hmm, so Mrs. Uchiha what are you going to do for me now?" Sasuke asked playfully.

"Well if you want a sandwich too bad, I stop being your maid a long time ago."

"Doesn't matter, I love you as my wife even more."

* * *

**Bring on the waterworks! That's a wrap. Well kinda.**

**Paulo: You're doing a sequel aren't you?**

**Scott: The fans reviewed.**

**Ali: And I'm gonna give them what they want!**

**But for now, thank you for all the support. It's been like a year since I started this series and I honestly never thought it would last this long, nor did I think I'd have so many supporters. Thank you so much. This is why I love writing for you guys! **

**Feel free to check out AV05 which is sasunaru, the story I'm going to be working on and Love's gun, though it's itanaru, the other story I will soon start up again. **

**REVIEW FOR THE _LAST_** **TIME. Tell me what you think**


End file.
